


Camptown Rivalries

by Dream_Wreaver



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Gwenvid, F/M, Reverse Camp AU, i'm going to have too much fun with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 54,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Wreaver/pseuds/Dream_Wreaver
Summary: A Reverse Camp AU in which David leads the Woodscouts, Gwen the Flowerscouts, Daniel and Jen run Camp Campbell, and our favorite troublemaking trio just want freedom





	1. Dishonorable Recruitment

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw the Reverse Camp AU on Tumblr and I noticed no pics for it yet, though there are some awesome drawings. Welp, time to remedy the aforementioned problem. Hope you like it!  
> David and Gwen's last names credited to Forestwater, she's such a gem you should all go read her stuff!

There wasn’t a single soul who lived near Lake Lilac who didn’t know how much animosity existed between the three summer camps situated along its shores. Of course, there were many which had the usual competition for business, each trying to make certain they had enough funds to pay salaries and continue functioning. But there was nothing quite like the rivalry which existed between three singular camps: the Woodscouts, the Flowerscouts, and Camp Campbell.

It can be supposed that there’s an understandable animosity between the three, given who runs each one. The Leader of Woodscouts troop 818 David Greenwood had once been a camper there, and needless to say hadn’t really come around to the sport of camping until he’d been forcibly relocated into the Woodscouts, where he saw how good discipline and regiment was for his survival skills. There was also his personal vendetta against Campbell, but that was a story for another day.

The other enemy of Cameron’s most legal looking business was Flowerscout troop 789’s Garden Mother Gwen Santos, a no nonsense leader that took being two-faced to a whole new level. In public she was the perfect picture of elegance and feminine decorum, but she could just as easily lie, manipulate, and backstab you and all with a perfectly made up smile on her face. It was unclear what motive she had for hating Campbell (both the camp and the man) so much that it was her personal mission to destroy it utterly, but what was more crystalline than the waters of the lake was that she would do everything in her power to see that place shut down.

Unfortunately, so would David, and the problem was that their every operation to shut down the camp always ended up (inadvertently or not) by the other camp and their campers. But that’s not where this story begins. No, this story begins with a boy named Max, and his two friends Neil and Nikki, who were trapped at Camp Campbell with the worst people for counselors.

“You have gotta be shitting me,” Max griped as he came out to find that Daniel and Jen -his really off putting counselors who he could have sworn were secretly… okay, maybe _not_ so secretly cultists- had gotten into everyone’s laundry and bleached it, all of it. There was not a single article of clothing that had been left untouched, except his pajamas, and no way in _hell_ was Max gonna wear either of those options around Camp Hellhole. He’d rather go naked, and he said as much to Neil.

“Max,” Neil whined, “You’re only gonna get in more trouble if you do that, and you know where those two send the _really_ problematic children.”

Ah yes, the purification chamber. Where all the problematic children went. He remembered the day they sent Nerris, dorky, nerdy Nerris there. All because she refused to cleanse her soul for the ancient ones, which Daniel had described as the judges of all humanity, because she identified as Elf-kin. She hadn’t even been staunch or stubborn about it, stating it more as a matter of fact than a camper being difficult. And now, now she was nothing like what she used to be. She was little better than a puppet.

Mas suppressed a shudder, if that didn’t prove they were cultists, nothing did. But Campbell hired them because they were willing to work for practically no pay, and anything that saved Cameron Campbell money was not to be sniffed at. God he hated this place. Which was why he was working on escaping. He had come into contact with an ex-Woodscout, a kid named Harrison, who had said he had a way to get them to freedom. That way would be a boat, and it was setting sail tonight. But Max didn’t dare say anything, not now. If Daniel and Jen heard him it would be straight into the purification chamber, aka brainwash central.

The activities that day were practically the same as every other day, as in none of the camps the campers’ parents had actually signed them up for. Max had to wonder what had drawn his own parents to this place, given that there had been several cases of severe illness from campers who had attended in years previous. Years that perfectly correlated with Daniel and Jen’s arrival as camp counselors, but what would Max know about that, just being a kid and all. But back to the point, they were spent doing purification activities. Trying to expunge their negative emotions and ascend to a higher plane. But better that than another history lesson about how the earth was a side effect of the Millenia wars as started by Zeemuug and the Galactic Confederacy. God only knew how Neil would be unable to keep his mouth shut about that.

But as night fell Max hurriedly woke his fellow campers, shushing them as they mumbled sleepy protests. He urged them to get up and take their things, because they sure as hell weren’t going back. Carefully they crept to the docks, double checking every five seconds to make sure they weren’t followed. From the mist they saw their contact. Harrison still dressed in the Woodscout uniform, doubtless because it was easier to fool people into leaving him alone if they thought he was already being taken care of. But a tiny top hat sat on his head as well.

“Were you spotted?” Harrison asked.

“No,” Max affirmed after explaining who Harrison was to Nikki and Neil, “Now get us the hell out of here.”

“So be it,” Harrison shrugged, “But we best move quickly, lest our chance for escape be taken from us.”

The trip was quiet, with Harrison as stoic as when Max had first met up with him. And when questioned about where they were headed or just how long this trip would take or why he was helping them in the first place he replied only with vague answers. But when Max discovered the boat had property of the Woodscouts stamped on it he knew.

“You never left them, did you?” Max cornered Harrison.

“I told you, didn’t I? That I made a vow,” with a flick of the wrist and a snap of his fingers Harrison’s top hat was in his grasp and was spewing out colorful scarves all knotted together. The serpentine rope of scarves tied itself around the trio, binding them and rendering them immobile and unable to escape. “And that vow was to show others the glory of the Woodscouts.”

CC

Being restrained and unable to break free the trio soon found themselves in the Woodscout compound. They were untied, forced into chairs, and then re-bound. Blinded by a single light that shone down on the three of them they could see nothing in the pervading gloom around them. But then a beefy hand came out of nowhere, slapping Max across the face. This continued for a few moments until Max shouted,

“Why do you keep _hitting_ me?” the child spat, “And why is it only cloudy on your side of the lake?”

“That’s enough Nurf,” a voice said as the stout but beefy Woodscout stepped back. Long lean legs tucked into green pants tucked into hiking boots. A rather official looking top with epaulets on the shoulders completed the look. With spiked red hair and serious green eyes he was obviously the leader. At his side stood a small boy with a big round head, black hair, and blue eyes.

“Now,” the redhead continued, “What do we have here? Harrison?”

“Campbell Campers seeking escape sir,” harrison saluted.

“And I see you’re already acquainted with Harrison -our recruiter and scout in charge of restraints- and Nurf -our chief of interrogations,” the tall redhead gestured to his muscle, “And this little one at my side is Dolph, my second in command.”

“Who the hell are you?” Max hissed.

“Cedar scout, first class, David Greenwood,” he replied, saluting in typical military fashion, “Senior patrol leader of troop 818. And you two are the new meat.”

“New meat?” Neil repeated, “And what do you mean two? There’s three of us.”

“True,” David mused, “But official Woodscout guidelines specifically prohibit female enrollment. So you’ll have to go little miss. Nothing personal, it’s just how we operate.”

“Is kidnapping campers also part of how you operate?” Max spat.

“But you weren’t kidnapped,” David rebutted, leaning in close and smirking triumphantly, “You ran away.”

“So what are you gonna do with me?” Nikki asked.

“Drop you off on the Flowerscouts’ door,” David replied, “I’m sure Miss Santos would love having you there.”

“If you send me there I’m setting fire to the camp,” Nikki deadpanned, “I’d rather be a Woodscout, at least they do _fun_ things.”

David looked genuinely surprised by this, “Hmm,” he tapped his chin in thought, “Dolph,” he called the little black-haired boy over, “Bring me the Woodscout guidebook.”

“Ja!” the little boy, with a surprisingly thick german accent, saluted and ran off. He came back with a book nearly his size and handed it to his commanding officer.

David flipped through the book as though searching for something, “I see, how interesting.” with a self-satisfied smile he snapped the book closed and deposited it into his number two’s waiting arms, “Well, if you really want to be a Woodscout, we can be so chivalrous as to give you the chance.”

“Can you give us the chance _not_ to be Woodscouts?” Max retorted, only to earn another slap from Nurf.

“The bylines state that if anyone wishes to contest the Woodscout code of conduct, they can earn a spot by proving themselves in basic training. Complete the basic training obstacle course under the time limit of our current record -being 45 seconds- and you’re in. If not, well, I’m sure you’ll find something to do over on the other side of Lake Lilac.”

“Seriously,” Max chimed in, tone a mixture of sing-song and annoyed, “I don’t want to be here.”

“Me neither,” Neil agreed.

“So you’re saying you wish to go back to Campbell?” David raised a brow at them, “That could be arranged, but it wouldn’t be as much fun.”

“You must really like watching kids suffer,” Max quipped.

“Kids? Not exactly…” David replied measuredly, “I have a vendetta against a far larger target than you. But certain… _obstacles_ seem to keep getting in our way.” he shook himself as though remembering who it was he spoke to, “Besides, your evaluations will be much less… strenuous than hers. But she needs to prove she’s Woodscout material. Thank your genitals you don’t.”

“Fucking stupid genitals,” Max cursed under his breath. A sudden tilt forward of his chair startled him. David loomed over, holding the chair Max was tied to by the seat back and keeping it semi-upright.

“I would watch the language,” David advised, “Woodscouts save their insults for their enemies in the heat of battle.”

CC

What was supposedly the basic training course was still far more deadly than it had any right to be. It was long, rigorous, and Nikki had 45 seconds or less to beat it. Neil and Max had already been re-outfitted with Woodscout uniforms, and were standing with the other four. A stopwatch in hand David shouted for Nikki to begin. The trained scouts remained impassive, but one could tell by their body language they didn’t think she would be able to make it. But, true to her wild-child nature, Nikki proved them wrong, destroying half the equipment in the process. And Max and Neil had no doubt that if she really put her mind to it, she’d be a better Woodscout than either of them combined. The other boys were shocked. David was visibly impressed though.

“Very good,” he allowed a small slow clap in tribute to the green-haired girl, “You’ve beaten the record, and our basic training course. Very well, you can be a Woodscout.”

“Yes!” Nikki cheered, it meant no more cultist talk from her weird as shit counselors and dirt and grime and all sorts of things she liked. Maybe she’d get her adventure camp after all.

Unlike Nikki’s evaluation, Max and Neil’s were more a questionnaire of what their physical and mental strengths and weaknesses were. But then, being boys they had less to prove according to the rulebook. David seemed pleased all around, and now that they were more or less “official” Woodscouts it was time for their orientation.

Rather than a video, David introduced things with a speech, “I’m sure not all of you are too happy about being here,” ignoring the “ya think?” from Max, he continued, “But you have been, for better or worse, recruited here and have abandoned your former camp. Knowing the people at Camp Campbell, going back is not an option any longer. If they catch you, well, I’ve heard the rumors. I may be strict, I may be regimented, and I may expect my orders to be obeyed, but so long as you can perform as required when necessary, I won’t pry into your attitudes or activities otherwise. When I am giving orders, you will respond with ‘yes sir,’, ‘no sir,’ or anything to that effect, am I clear?”

Nikki excitedly responded, while Max and Neil sarcastically groaned out, “Yes sir!”

“Good,” David praised, “The goal of the Woodcscouts is to enhance your natural abilities, and teach you how to utilize them in any combative environment. That being said, you will also learn basic wilderness survival, self-defense, and a variety of other skills. Your tasks will be assigned as needed and when you are not completing a task I expect three hours of training on our courses. If you do not have a task and are finished with your training you may rest in your barracks. If you disobey direct orders or are caught breaking any rules you will be punished. These punishments may range from physical activities like an extra two hours of mandatory, supervised training, or cleaning out the camp latrines, with a toothbrush.”

The three kids visibly shuddered at that image. But Max, ever the troublemaker, had to retort, “And what if we don’t get caught?”

A spark of respect flared in David’s eye for just a moment, but all too quickly, he was business as usual,  “Then you don’t get punished. I find it’s easier in most cases simply to follow orders and obey the rules. However, all I can say on record in regards to that question is: if you plan on doing something, don’t get caught. Is that understood?”

“Sir yes sir.”

“Very good. Now, for your assignments,” he retrieved a small stack of papers and handed them out to each one of his campers, “These contain the full details of your mission briefing. Tell me now if you have any questions.”

“Um, sir?” Nikki raised her hand like a child still in school, “Why does mine say operation Mole in the Garden?”

“Because,” David replied, “I’m going to have to send you to the Flowerscout camp.”

“What?” Nikki exclaimed, utterly horrified by the prospect, “You said if I proved myself I could stay!”

“I did,” David agreed, “And I have no intention of kicking you out. You have a very special job there. Now, how did you describe yourself? An agent of chaos if I recall?” At Nikki’s nod he smiled, “And that’s just what I need, but perhaps toned down a bit. You see, I while Campbell is the big fish I need to fry, there are some smaller ones getting in my way that I need taken care of. And that is where you come in,”

“You want me to ruin the Flowerscout campgrounds?” Nikki was wide-eyed with excitement.

“Eventually,” David calmed her, “For now, I want you to gather intel, and execute small sabotages on the campgrounds. Nothing too suspicious, perhaps a few… what’s the word?”

“Pranks?” Max supplied, “You want Nikki to infiltrate the Flowerscouts to pull pranks?”

“For the time being,” David replied, “There’s an animosity between the Flowerscouts and us that goes far deeper than cookie and popcorn sales. Needless to say, the garden mother has a vendetta against Campbell as well, but destroying Camp Campbell is my objective and I am _not_ going to let some curvy-hipped, caramel-colored barbie doll in a school girl’s uniform take that victory from me!” David took a deep breath in through his nose and settled back down, “So, if she’s busy putting out fires in her own camp, she has less time to plan and execute her plans, assuming Nikki hasn’t already derailed or disabled them.”

“That’s devious,” Max said, “I think I might not hate you so much after all.”

“I assume you still hate me though,”

“How’d you guess?”

“I neither expect nor desire your love or admiration,” David straightened up and began striding away, “What I _do_ expect, however, is your respect and obedience when needed. You and Neil, read your dossiers and report back if you have any questions.”

Neil, who had been taking this time to read through everything, found their mission objective and gasped, “You _want_ us to escape from here?”

David halted his exit to turn around and shrug, “With so little, difficult campers in our compound I fear our security measures are becoming a little lax. What better way to test them than by dangling freedom like a carrot before you?”

“You mean,” Max was incredulous, “If we escape you’ll let us go?”

“I’ll need you to report back every so often in case we get contacted by your guardians, but otherwise you are free to do as you wish. Though I suspect even if you _do_ win your freedom you’ll be back soon enough. You haven’t the skills to survive out in the forest just yet.”

David mock-saluted the two boys and their newly appointed mole of a friend, “Your missions will begin at 0900 hours tomorrow morning. Be sure to execute them well, or face punishment if you don’t.”

And with that, the campers were escorted to their new homes for the foreseeable future. Everything still sucked, but it was better than it had been before.


	2. Enter the domain of the Garden Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've seen that the Woodscouts are more or less the same, does it hold true for the Flowerscouts as well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So back again with chapter 2 which came out of nowhere. Let me know how you like it, alright?

The Flowerscout camp was everything Camp Campbell and the Woodscout camp were not. It was clean, it was frilly, and yet the Flowerscouts were still covered in dirt. Why? Their absolutely kickass Garden Mother of course. Gwen Santos had taken the role of her job very seriously, seeing it as a way to break through the glass ceiling. Were the girls shallow? Of course, the Flowerscouts practically  _ ran _ on the types of girls before her now; but therein lay the genius of it all. They were the last people one might expect to defend themselves, or cause any physical harm to anyone.

“And remember girls,” Gwen said as she watched them catfight, “Boys will always enjoy a good catfight, just make it convincing enough so that the betrayal comes as a complete surprise, alright?”

There was a niggling part of her, a part buried under the layers of makeup and other maintenance Gwen routinely did, that wanted to film the sight before her and post the videos online to make a popular web series about it. Idiots loved trashy reality TV, and she had once been one of them. Still was, but it was far less obvious now.

But a black car with tinted windows pulled into the campgrounds. Yeah, that wasn’t suspicious in the slightest. From the back seat out popped a little green-haired girl in pigtails and a Flowerscout uniform. Funny, she hadn’t been informed that there was going to be a new camper today. The little girl seemed very uncomfortable in her outfit and in general. Gwen honestly didn’t blame her, these little bitches could be quite tenacious on new meat. Still, as Garden Mother it was her job to make every camper feel welcome. Okay, so it was less her job and more the camp itself that did the work, but the point still stood.

In her high heels and swishing tartan skirt Gwen crouched down, knees together of course, and made eye contact with the girl.

“Welcome to Flowerscout camp,” she said, tone neither over-excited to the point of being fake nor uncaring enough to be isolating, “I’m your Garden Mother, Gwen. And you are?”

The little green haired girl looked down to the ground and shyly said, “Nikki.”

“Alright Nikki,” Gwen stood and offered a hand, “Let’s get you settled in and get to know the other girls here, alright?”

For an instant Nikki looked panicked, interesting.

“Oh, do you mind me asking, where’s your Flowerscout paperwork? I will need it in case of an emergency.”

“Actually…” Nikki tried to tug out of Gwen’s grip, “It’s already-”

“Oh. My. God!” a voice interrupted, “Is that, Nikkay?”

“Oh crap,” Gwen heard Nikki mutter under her breath. Before them stood her three main scouts, Sasha, Erin, and Tabbii. But to her credit the girl put on a brave face, “Heh… hey guys.”

“Like, what are  _ you _ doing here?” Erin pointed a finger at her.

“Tabbii, Erin, please,” Sasha calmed her cronies, “A Flowerscout always welcomes others with daintiness and respect.” with a cough to clear her throat the trio curtsied properly while Sasha -perhaps in an overblown and not at all sincere fashion- said, “It’s  _ so _ good to see you again Nikki.”

“You were a Flowerscout before?” Gwen asked the little green-haired girl.

Nikki looked upset when she said, “Yeah, but I thought it was boring before… so I bailed.”

“So why are you back?” Gwen prodded.

“My mom thinks I need to learn ‘proper ladylike etiquette’,” Nikki said with air quotes, “And as I am not yet a ward of the state, I have to listen.”

“I see…” something about the whole situation didn’t add up. For over a year now Gwen had been the Garden Mother for this troop, so how had she not seen this little wild-child -evident by her bearing and longing looks towards the forest nearby- before? “And how long ago were you with us last?”

“About two years ago,” Nikki replied. And suddenly it all made sense. Miss Priss, her former senior Garden Mother, was likely too self-involved and too frilly, girly to appeal to this camper, no wonder she had bailed. Well, the summertime curriculum had changed drastically since Gwen had taken the reins, and this little camper would see exactly how much fun being a Flowerscout could be.

“I see, well things have changed since then, and I think you’ll like the new Flowerscout Camp activities. Speaking of which,” Gwen looked at her pastel trio, “You should get back to catfighting with the others.”

With another practiced curtsy the girls chorused, “Yes Miss Gwen,” and with a flounce they wandered back to the fray.

“Catfighting?” Nikki tilted her head at her new commanding officer for the time being, “Since when is that part of Flowerscout Camp?”

“Since I took over from Miss Priss,” Gwen replied, “I find that being ladylike is all well and good, but being ladylike and kickass? Like a whole damn cake of icing.”

“You swore?” Nikki seemed more interested in that than anything.

“There’s more than one way to be ladylike, and more than one way to kick ass Nikki,” Gwen replied, “I swear because it’s fun, and so long as you don’t go home repeating what words you learn, or rat out as to where you learned them, then there’s a lot I can teach you.”

“Does that mean I’ll get to go out in the woods?” Nikki’s eyes were all aglimmer.

“Not today,” Gwen had to break it to her, “But if you can find a wood-time activity that has applications for a lady, well then I don’t see why not. Right now though, we’re practicing fake catfighting. Any ideas about that?”

“I don’t see how a fake fight will help in the real world when someone gets in your face.”

“Excellent point. Ladies!” Gwen cupped her hands around her mouth and called, “Our newest scout member has made a good point. Starting now, I want no one to pull any punches. Go at it with all you have and kick each other’s asses! The one who has the least injuries on them will get an extra round of ice cream!”

Instantly the fray became more vicious and harder to see where one battle ended and another began. Gwen watched as Nikki started to bounce on her toes, eager to join in but mannered enough to wait until she was give permission. With a step to the side Gwen gestured to the brawl, “After you,”

A whoop of unholy delight escaped Nikki’s mouth as she did just that.

CC

Back at the Woodscout Camp Neil and Max were trying to formulate and plot their escape. In addition, they still had to abide by the mandatory three hours exercise on the training facilities. And since Nikki had destroyed a good chunk of the basic training course, the only thing left on their level was the ropes course which was arguably more difficult.

“Dammit I want to get out of here,” Max groaned under his breath.

“No kidding,” Neil agreed, trying to keep a map of the compound he’d managed to find through subterfuge and espionage hidden. It felt like they were constantly being watched, making the planning all the more difficult.

David hadn’t given them a time limit to accomplish their mission, but that wasn’t to say he wouldn’t and an ultimatum might be heaped on their heads. The boys had seen the state of the latrines, neither wanted to be forced to clean them.

“So maybe we can do this…” Neil was mapping out different routes of escape on the map while Max kept a lookout, “No, that leaves us too exposed…”

“Why not take the direct route?” Max asked.

“Direct route?” Neil repeated, “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Well…” Max said, “Here’s what we need to do…”

CC

It was lunch time, and gwen was busy plotting an attack on Camp Campbell. Her little flowers were busy gossiping and not paying attention. All except one.

“What’cha doin?” Nikki asked, peering at the sheets of paper spread across the table.

“Making plans for the Flowerscout cookie sales,” Gwen replied, sweeping the files together and stacking them, “It’s coming up fast you know.”

“That’s not what it looked like to me,” Nikki said, “It looked like plans for Camp Campbell. What do you have against them?”

“Besides them being an insult to summer camps?” Gwen retorted, “None of your business.”

“I heard the Woodscouts are planning something big,” Nikki dropped ever so innocently, “So whatever you’re planning, you better do fast.”

Gwen froze, and her eyes narrowed on her newest little camper, “Where did you hear that?”

Nikki shrugged, “I have some Woodscout friends, I met them when I went to Camp Campbell. After we escaped they were put into the Woodscouts and my mom sent be back here. But I still have my cellphone, and they texted me. They were so happy the camp was going to get what was coming to it.”

“Really?” Gwen gave a femininely devious smile, “Did they have any  _ details _ about what said plans might be?”

Nikki shook her head, “All they told me was that it was going to be big, and it was going to happen soon.”

And with that Gwen deflated, “Great, this will take far too much time to set up. I can’t believe Greenwood’s going to beat me in destroying that place.”

“Why do you hate Camp Campbell so much?”

“It’s personal, but personal vengeance is the best kind,” Gwen evaded, “But if Greenwood’s Woodscouts have something already in the works. I mean, it’s not like I can send you to ferret out information. And forget sending you back there, there are some lows even  _ I  _ won’t sink to.”

“Some lows?” Nikki tilted her head.

Gwen sighed, “Kid, I’ve done a lot of things to get where I am today. Not all of them are things I’m proud of, but they’re things that had to be done. Not that it matters now, Greenwood’ll never let me hear the end of how he was the one to destroy Campbell.”

“I could help,” Nikki offered, “If you want.”

‘How could you help?” Gwen asked “The Woodscouts have a strict ‘no girls’ policy.”

“I’m an agent of chaos,” Nikki replied, “Let me have access to some sharp objects, explosives, and the wilderness and they won’t know what hit ‘em.”

“You’re right!” Gwen exclaimed, “If we cripple their operation mine can still happen! You’re more devious than I thought, I could use someone like you around.”

“Devious?” Nikki gave an angelic smile, “You don’t know the half of it.”

CC

“Max,” Neil whined quietly, “Are you sure we should be doing this?”

“David told us to find a way to escape to test his security measures; so why not?”

“But wouldn’t it be easier to just hold the other campers hostage like I suggested?”

“Yes Neil,” Max deadpanned, “Because we totally stand a chance against three kids with several weeks, if not years, of militaristic training. Now shut up and get hacking, I’ll keep a lookout.”

“But what about Nikki?” Neil pressed.

“Nikki’s tough, she’ll survive,” Max waved off the other’s concern, “Besides, if this Gwen is half the threat David paints her as and we sic the Flowerscout on this place everyone else’ll be too caught up in the battle to notice three kids slipping out the gates. Now hack!”

Neil sighed quietly but did as he was told, hoping that David was someone who remembered to turn his sound off before shutting down his computer.

CC

There was a ping from Gwen’s phone signalling she had a new email. Upon reading it though, her blood went cold. It was sent from an address she didn’t recognize, which was normally enough for her to send it to spam. But the subject line read DOUBLE AGENT IN YOUR MIDST- read me. Curious, Gwen opened the email and read the contents within. It stated that the senders were two unhappy recruits of the Woodscouts and that Nikki had been with them when brought in. However, Greenwood had accepted her given that she had beaten the contestment of the bylines by completing the basic training obstacle course in under 45 seconds, destroying a good portion of the course along the way. Included was a picture of the Woodscouts handbook turned to the page which described what had happened via the bylines, accompanied by a couple pictures of the destruction wrought on the basic training course. The email concluded urging Gwen to bring Nikki and confront the Cedar Scout in person.

A double agent? Nikki? Gwen almost couldn’t believe it. But just to be safe, she cornered her pastel trio and confronted them about their newest addition to troop 789.

“So what exactly happened that caused Nikki to bail on the Flowerscouts?”

“Nikki? Bail?” Sasha tossed her head, “Nikki didn’t bail, we ran her out.”

“Ran her out?”

“Yeah,” Tabbii chimed in, “She’s naht normal.”

“She likes bugs, and being outdoors, and working out for reasons other than sculpting a perfect body,” Erin added.

“Plus she causes a scene like, everywhere she goes. It’s totally gross, not to mention embarrassing,” Sasha concluded, “She’s just  _ not _ Flowerscout material.”

Based on the testimony the girls had given Gwen could corroborate their unspoken assessment of Nikki. Tenacious, outdoorsy, and an agent of chaos.  _ Exactly _ what the Woodscouts looked for in their members. And given the proof of the email Gwen knew exactly what needed to be done. First though, she needed to round up her little mole.

And where had she found the little shit? Messing around with the camp supplies, putting holes in the uniforms and breaking the unglazed pieces of pottery the other campers had made. And that was part of the reason she insisted they have more storage space not dedicated to shoes and clothes. Grabbing Nikki by the collar of her blouse she hoisted her up to eye level.

“Nice job,” she applauded the girl, “You almost had me you little shit. If it weren’t for that email…” the Garden mother shook her head, “Come on, we’re taking you back,  _ now _ .”

As she marched to her car -being Garden Mother provided a few more perks than Gwen had first expected- she passed her pastel trio and said, “Sasha, Erin, Tabbii with two i’s -you’re in charge until I get back.”

Gwen buckled Nikki down into the seat and drove off in the direction of the Woodscouts. Just a few minutes later, someone else entered in a beaten down old station wagon. The three girls were thrown off by her rather off putting smile and obviously drug-store quality platinum dye-job. After asking about things nobody cared about she left, and the girls were afraid that creepy as fuck grin would give them nightmares that evening.

CC

For whatever reason, she hadn’t been halted or denied entrance to the Woodscouts camp. But she wondered if Greenwood was truly expecting her. Doubtful, but she was happy the speed this process along. God only knew how much she hated dealing with the Cedar Scout more than was strictly necessary. He was where he always was when not overseeing his scouts train; in his strategy tent briefing other on their missions.

Even in her heels Gwen stomped in and threw the tarp door to the side, “Greenwood!” she yelled angrily.

Distracted by this unexpected interruption David looked at her in surprise before a cool and mocking smile stretched across his face, “Why, if it isn’t Miss Garden Mother Gwendolyn Santos herself. What brings you here to my humble camp.”

“You,” she jabed a manicured finger at the air before him, “You left some trash in my camp, and I’ve come to return it to you.”

“Miss Santos I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh really?” she brought her other hand -which she’d been keeping behind her until this point- up to show him Nikki dangling by the collar from her grasp, “Look familiar?”

David had been about to deny it, but before he could say anything Nikki tossed all that out the window, “Hi David!” she waved happily and with familiarity.

And now David was caught. He couldn’t deny that he knew the girl. Despite how dumb she might have acted Gwen Santos was far from stupid. Not like Miss Priss, things would have been so much easier if the drug and alcohol addicted woman was still in charge of those prisses.

“How did you find out?” he asked, more guarded than ever.

“I got an anonymous tip off,” Gwen said as she lowered her arm and dropped Nikki to the ground, “I can’t believe you would sink so low as to send a mole into my camp.”

“I can’t believe you think that’s low, considering your past,” David shot back.

Gwen looked affronted but didn’t try to deny it. She also wasn’t surprised he had dirt on her, not given the way he ran this whole operation. But she was ladylike enough to act. Their argument and their voices quickly escalated. And while everyone was enthralled by the spectacle Nikki reunited with Neil and Max.

“Was it you guys who told her?” Nikki was unimpressed, even less so when the boys nodded, “Why would you rat me out like that?”

“Because,” Max answered, “while everyone’s distracted with the shitshow we’ve arranged, now’s  _ our _ chance to escape.”

And like that, all her anger was gone, “Oh? Great idea!”

“I know,” Neil agreed, “But we have to move fast.”

And they made a run for it. Given how understaffed the camp was and how animalistic Nikki could get the security measures left in place were very little of an obstacle. They had just cleared the gate, with the alarm blaring in the background and everyone else chasing after them, when the trio ran smack into two sets of legs.

The legs of their former camp counselors. With those eerie matching grins on their faces. From the kids positions on the ground Daniel and Jen seemed to loom over them and the effect would have been terrifying had they not been hopped up on an adrenaline high.

“There you are children,” Daniel said, snapping his neck, “Jen and I have been looking  _ every _ where for you three.” he hoisted Max and Neil up while Jen grabbed Nikki, “Now, come along and we’ll take you back to camp where you belong. And once we get there: it’s straight into the purification chamber for you. And then you’ll be ready for ascension.”

There were mixed shouts as the kids tried fruitlessly to break free. Above the din Max shouted, “Let us go you fucking cultists!”

That had been loud enough to stop the lull which had came over their other pursuers. Campbell had stooped to hiring cultists as his new camp counselors? Now there was more than personal vendettas which had caused such animosity between the two camps. David and Gwen shared a brief look in which a infinite hours’ amount of conversations passed between them. And then they acted. Without a care as to what under her skirt might be seen Gwen roundhouse kicked Jen in the arm with her stiletto heel. Recoiling in pain Jen let go and out of thin air the Garden Mother snatched the green-haired girl and retreated back a safe distance.

In a similar manner David snapped his fingers and Harrison drew those serpentine scarf ropes from his hat. They snagged the legs of the two boys and pulled taut, dragging the boys out of Daniel’s iron grip -so tight parts of their uniforms were left in his hands. As soon as they were close enough the ropes retreated, and David and Nurf came to stand in front of them as protection. Gwen joined them off to the side a bit, holding Nikki tightly in her arms.

Both cultists tilted their heads as though in confusion, but when they spoke in syncopation there was no emotion betrayed by either, “What are you doing? Give us back our campers.”

“Yeah,” Gwen drawled, “sorry not sorry but you aren’t getting shit from  _ either _ of us.”

“That’s right,” David affirmed, “These kids are under  _ our _ protection now and we’re not letting you drag them back to that condemnation of a summer camp.”

The counselors had the audacity to smile, “I’m sorry but we have legal guardianship over these kids for the summer, they’re ours and you can’t take them.”

“Actually,” Gwen cut in with a smug smirk, “Nikki is still an official registered Flowerscout and can transfer to the camp at any time without a change in paperwork necessary.”

“And as for the boys,” David added, “A perk we do have here at the Woodscout Camp is access to a phone and weekly progress reports back to parents and guardians. I wonder what would happen if said parents, and by extension the police, found out about you two. Clearly, causing campers to run away means there’s something wrong with the camp operations, and I’m sure Cameron won’t want the law involved merely as a formality. I wonder what he’d do if he found out  _ you two _ were the cause of such a visit?”

The other pair’s eyes twitched in tandem, though their expressions didn’t change. But that was their tell. They knew they had been beaten. And they knew there were too many witnesses to do anything other than retreat.

“Very well,” Daniel said, in a way that could be taken either amicably or sinisterly, “You can have those troublemakers, we have plenty more good campers waiting for us back with the Quartermaster, right Jen?”

“Right Daniel,”

And they got back into their vehicle and drove off. The threat gone everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief. Nikki was deposited back onto the ground and she joined with the other two.

“So what now?” Max asked. Ah the million dollar question. What were they going to do now?

Gwen and David shared a look. It looked like they needed to have a serious talk.

CC

With Dolph and the pastel trio in charge of their respective camps for the moment David and Gwen had decided to go into the bar in town to discuss their plans from here on out. Clearly, their rivalry had to be put aside, they couldn’t afford to get in each other’s way anymore, not with all the kids at risk. But their goal was still the same, shutdown the camp and cripple Campbell -metaphorically speaking, for  _ now _ .

“So what’s our plan of attack?” David asked, watching Gwen toy with and nurse her glass of wine.

“I need to keep Nikki near me,” she sighed, “I still have her paperwork, so God forbid her mother actually gives a shit about her I can say that Nikki made the decision to switch back in and there’s enough extra money in the budget this year to sponsor a camper without fees. I don’t think you can say the same about your scouts.”

Normally, David took just about everything that came out of this woman’s mouth as an insult. But he had to admit she had a point there. Even so, “I promised her I’d teach her some of the Woodscout curriculum.”

“I’m not saying you can’t,” Gwen parried, “But she can’t be a full time Woodscout. Despite how much those two seemed not to want the law to get involved, there’s no guarantee they won’t send an anonymous tip calling for investigation. I may not be able to stand you, but we need to work together if we want to have a shot in hell of pulling this off.”

“Agreed,” David replied, “I’ll keep the boys with me, and perhaps send off an email to their parents explaining their alleged desire to spend the rest of the summer with the Woodscouts -at no cost to them- I doubt Campbell will be offering a refund anytime soon, even if he  _ does _ find out about all this.”

“I want to call the cops, but all the evidence is circumstantial at best,” Gwen mused as she took another sip, “And the police only seem to take kids seriously when sexual abuse is at stake. And in this day and age, they could be proven liars,” she snapped her fingers, “Just like that and then the case is thrown out, and we’re back to square one.”

“Perhaps this is a matter best fought not as a battle, but a siege.”

“Pardon?”

“You know how sieges were fought?” David asked, when she looked blankly back at him he explained, “A popular method of siege warfare was to cut off supplies and starve a city out. That of course, was a matter that took days, weeks, even months. But without a lifeline to sustain itself, a city would fall. Don’t you get it? Campers are that camp’s lifeline. We take the campers,”

Gwen’s eyes lit up with realization, “We take the reputation,”

They continued together, “We take the profits, we take the camp!”

There was a shared laugh of victory at their plan. And knowing Cameron Campbell he would be too busy with his other shady deals to pay too much attention until it was too late. And with a solid plan in action they toasted each other and drank down the remainders of their earlier order.

Perhaps it was the alcohol, but David suddenly wanted to know just what was motivating this woman to want the camp shut down. And he asked her as much, “Why do you hate Camp Campbell so much?”

“Why do you?” she shot back.

“I asked you first,”

With a sultry breath of a laugh Gwen leaned in and caught his collar, pulling him forward to meet her eye to eye.

“That,” she breathed, eyelids fluttering and pupils dilated, shining glassily in the dim bar light, “is none of your business. Make no mistake Greenwood,” the sweetness of her wine lingering on her breath as the air was wafted into his face, “We might be comrades in arms, but we are  _ not _ friends.”

And with that said, she instantly let go. David flopped back against the seat of the booth, cheeks strangely hotter for some reason. The humidity, must be the humidity he reasoned. Gwen lithely slipped out of the booth and sauntered into the night. And David could do nothing but watch her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eager for more? Just enjoyed this installment? Let me know in the comments!


	3. There are many forms of passion, hatred is but one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scheming begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I think I have an update schedule put together now. Since I am still in school and therefore do need to do actual work for these classes, I will try and write during my free time during the work week Mon-Thurs. If a chapter gets finished before then it will be posted but the more regular chapters should be appearing Fri, Sat, Sun. They won't all be super long, but I will try to stick to this story for the long haul.

Since they had settled on this truce, one would think the only thing left to do was inform their campers. The problem was, both leaders knew how much the other -by their own propaganda nonetheless- hated their campers. The Woodscouts were ingratiated to the thought that Flowerscouts could do nothing but scheme and backstab and lie, and had no sense of honor. By contrast the Flowerscouts were of the mind that the Woodscouts, though rugged, were always going to grow up as musclehead misogynists, and had been educated more than once on how to physically handle themselves in such cases. Needless to say, there was a lot of bad blood between the troop, even when they had known that Campbell was the common enemy.

But now, there was a bigger reason to hate Campbell. There had always been the consensus that his equipment could pose a threat, and considering all the money the parents paid him he could use even the tiniest portion of it and it would vastly improve the safety of the camp. However, given that it was a stay-away camp, for kids, in the middle of the woods, most injuries could always be explained away by the usual kid fell while on a hike excuse.

Exposing kids to brainwashing cultists, on the other hand, was something entirely different. David and Gwen had differing, oftentimes  _ conflicting _ , philosophies on how to run a camp; but the one thing they agreed on was that there were some things children just  _ needed _ to be protected from. Brainwashing cultist most likely bent on killing kids in some twisted version of sacrifice to whatever eldritch elder gods their twisted psyches had come up with? Yep, right up there on the list, along with serial killers, rapists, and burglars to name just a few.

Yet a truce, while easy for the adults to accept, was something the children would need to be weaned into. What was the best way to do that? A friendship hike, or that’s what David had more or less suggested. Gwen had decided to make a picnic out of it, and had the girls work for their cooking patches that morning. Separately they herded their kids to another, smaller campground where it was meant for all the major camps on Lake Lilac to have meetings together. Back when there hadn’t been such animosity between everyone. Back when Cameron Campbell was only a  _ halfway _ shitty person.

As typical the Woodscouts, aside from Neil and Max, walked in perfect militaristic formation. The Flowerscouts on the other hand, were a gaggle of gossip and giggles. Gwen didn’t mind that they talked on the way so long as they kept their mouths shut when it was important to. Given the dwindling numbers of the Woodscouts there was more than enough food to go around, and everyone had managed to have a civil lunch. Best to feed the animals, then they’re less likely to run rampant at the news.

“Alright everyone,” David said when it appeared that most everyone was finished eating and were doing nothing more than toying with the packing scraps, “Miss Santos and I have a few things we’d like to talk to you about.”

In an instant his boys -again saving Max and Neil- adjusted their posture and looked on attentively. The Flowerscouts quieted down, but he could already tell there would be some issues getting them to fully pay attention. Well, that was her problem, not his.

David cleared his throat, “Yes, well, as I’m sure some of you might have heard, or seen, by now there have been several altercations between both of our camps and Camp Campbell in the past. We have always shared an animosity for that condemned scam of a business, but had very little we were able to do about it. In some manner, I suppose we still do. But we have decided to join forces for the sake of all the campers that were scammed into that place for the summer. We have, for the time being, decided to form a truce for the sake of shutting down Camp Campbell once and for all.”

There came a round of cheers from both parties that lasted a few moments. All of them were happy to hear that news. Gwen decided to step in and take it from here.

“We also have a bit of help with our plans this year, three former Campbell campers,” she indicated for the trio to stand so that everyone might look at them, “They know exactly what’s going on in there, and they have a few ideas on how to stop it. Traditionally, we go for sabotage, but this time it’s not going to be enough. We need to absolutely cripple that camp, and we’re going to need to work together to do it.” at the looks on some of the campers’ faces she agreed, “I know, we aren’t exactly the happiest about it either, believe me. But we either keep wrecking each other’s plans, or we set aside our differences in favor of a common goal. The enemy of my enemy is my friend and all that. What we need to do is get the other campers out of that camp. If we can do that, with the assumption they go home and tell their parents why they did what they did, the authorities will get involved with Campbell, hopefully take those fucking weirdo brainwashing cultists to prison too, and the camp will be shut down for good.”

David wouldn’t have sworn, but the point she made was valid nonetheless. They concluded their argument and managed to convince everyone that it was the best course of action to work together for the sake of everyone on the lake. And now that the truce was established, it was time to get to work.

CC

“Alright kids,” David looked at the three former Campbell campers, “What do you think should be our first plan of action?”

It was a few days after the meeting, as both David and Gwen had needed to notify the parents of their new additions as to the situation in case they needed to reach their children for any reason. The scouts were all mingling in Woodscout territory, with the Flowerscouts practicing needlepoint while watching the Woodscouts work on their physical training. They, however, were in the operations tent, trying to formulate a strategy. Gwen was sitting at a table watching the proceedings with an expression of disinterest, though she claimed to suffer from “resting bitch face” instead.

The kids, unprepared to lead an attack so soon, were thrown. And they needed a few moments to think over just what needed to be done. Huddled together in a group they whispered amongst themselves.

“What should we do guys?” Neil asked.

“We should burn the place to the ground,” Nikki replied excitedly, “A good old-fashioned raid and we kidnap everyone!”

“Yeah, no.” Max decided emphatically. They had to be sneaky about this, and more likely than not they’d need to wait a while before launching any kind of attack, “We need to get Nerris out first,”

“Nerris?” Neil and Nikki looked at him. From all accounts Max had never gotten on well with the elf-kin camper, why he would want to rescue her was beyond them.

“Look, Daniel and Jen still have a pretty full camp to brainwash. However, they space it out by using it as a method of punishment. When the kids are well-behaved and all brainwashed they tend to stop paying attention to them, remember?”

It was true, once Nerris had become “pure” Daniel and Jen pretty much let her roam about doing whatever she wanted, which was usually staring off into space in whatever location she happened to be in. The counselors were more concerned with their independently minded campers after that.

“So,” Max continued, “That leaves those campers open to being rescued and get their brains fixed.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Neil agreed, “The only problem we have to worry about Dan and Jen are pretty temperamental, there’s no set reason why they wouldn’t do a mass brainwashing.”

“I think it’s to evade suspicion,” Nikki said, “Otherwise they might just kill everyone right after that. Wouldn’t look too good for Campbell.”

“Right,” Max nodded, “We need to figure out how many campers have been brainwashed since we left, and then figure out how to rescue them.”

With that thought in mind the trio turned to their counselors, “We can’t attack anyone just yet.”

“Why the hell not?” Gwen asked.

“There are brainwashed campers in there,” Max explained, “They’re easy targets for recruitment or whatever the fuck you guys call it, into your camps because Daniel and Jen care less when they’re just mindless meat puppets. Once we take care of all them, then we can go for Campbell’s throat.”

“Bloodthirsty and vicious,” Gwen said with a glimmer of amusement in her eyes, “I think I might like you after all you little shit.”

“The feeling is not mutual,” Max replied.

“So, in order to identify who we need to get out of there first, we’ll need to do reconnaissance,” David mused, “Kids, go outside and put together a squad. Miss Santos and I will work out the details so that the operation may commence as soon as possible.”

“Good luck getting one of my girls to join,” Gwen scoffed as the kids left the tent, “Most of them can’t stand the woods, and Nikki is too rambunctious to stay quiet.”

“Right, so you’re expecting my boys to pick up the slack,” David whirled on her, “And I’m guessing do most of the rescuing as well?”

“Obviously not,” Gwen shot back, “As if your boys are capable of executing anything than perfectly laid orders. They never seem to be able to react if even the slightest contingency happens. My girls are taught to think on their feet.”

“But they can’t even rough it in the woods. Isn’t  _ that _ why your entire camp is filled with buildings and cottages with all the luxuries of modern society instead of tents as it  _ should _ be?”

“Don’t you dare insult my camp,”

“Don’t  _ you _ dare insult my campers!”

The argument escalated quickly until the shouting could be heard from outside the tent and near clear across the campgrounds. They were at each other’s throats, in each other’s faces, spitting and spewing venomous words like they were what ran in the veins instead of blood. So angry, in face the argument came to an anti-climax. The words were lost in the volume as they stood eye-to-eye thanks to Gwen’s heeled boots. But it seemed they’d shouted themselves hoarse and now only panting could be heard, and felt since they refused to back down or back up. The scent of sweat permeated the air, and could be seen as it dripped down David’s forehead.

There was this feeling of precipicity, a line that shouldn’t be was about to be crossed and there would be no going back. But caught in the thrall of exhaustion and bubbling… not rage but some hot and undefinable emotion there was no way to fight it. Hot, it felt hot, too hot. Sweltering and the sizzle was burning everything around them from the inside out. Their chests heaved, hot breath fanned against sticky flesh- warming it only to prickle with its near immediate absence, and their eyes were dark. Gwen’s tongue rested against the inner curve of her lower lip, almost but not quite daring to peep out and swipe against the the dark pink that looked red against her lips. There was no resistance now.

But David Greenwood was a stronger man than most. Abruptly he turned away and walked out without a word. Shell-shocked for a moment Gwen stood, eyes still locked on where he had been standing. And then made a sound of feminine incredulity and offense. He had resisted her? Wait,  _ why _ was this a problem? What was  _ his _ problem? She paced a moment before ducking out of the tent, focused on tracking him down. But it seems he had taken an axe for some reason, strapped it to his back, and was currently making his way through the ropes course to the other side of the camp. Knowing that the ropes would likely snap off the heels of her expensive boots (or just get her more tangled) Gwen doffed the shoes and sock and secured them to her waist with her sash. Then she hopped into the twiny fray.

Despite never having undertaken this course before the Flowerscout leader found it to be fairly easy. Her thighs weren’t thick for nothing, there was muscle under there. But she did thank whoever had the foresight to make sure that the bottoms of the rope course segments were spots where campers didn’t gather. The last thing she wanted was to give pre-pubescent boys their first upskirt shot. Maybe she should wear shorts under it if coming here was going to be the regular occurrence it was shaping up to be?

Despite the course being laughably easy David still had a few minute lead on her and thus finished it before she could catch up to him. And once on his feet he headed straight for the woods. Gwen finished shortly after, but was delayed as she put her footwear back on. The woods on this side of the lake were a bit more difficult to navigate due to the constant overcast weather. But just when she was about to give up she heard it. Grunts of exertion and the distinctive sound of impact.

Following the noises led Gwen to a small clearing where David was placing bits of timber onto a stump and splitting them with the axe he had brought. And holy  _ fuck _ was he  _ shirtless _ ? Yes, yes he was. And she watched as his muscles undulated under his skin with each placement, wind up, and swing of the axe into a small log. It was… hypnotic to say the least. Well, if there was one thing she could be grateful to the Woodscout regime for it was this, right here in front of her. Gwen hadn’t seen such a well-built specimen of perhaps misogynistic masculinity in quite some time. And like a regressive fool it made her mouth water. Thankfully there was a fallen tree he hadn’t cut up yet. Her knees felt weak and she took a seat to better enjoy the show he didn’t know he was putting on.

“You know,” she said, nearly causing him to drop the axe blade side down onto his foot, “If _this_ is how you react to a near kiss, I’d hate to see what happens if we had sex.”

Burning bright red David set the axe down and looked at her, both affronted and embarrassed, “What are you doing here?”

“I chased after you,” Gwen replied drolly, amusedly crossing one leg over the other and leaning on it.

“I can see that. I mean, what I meant to say was: _why_ are you here?”

“Well, I figured I had to, after you ran-”

“I did not run.”

“Uhuh,” Gwen drawled, “What do you call heading out here then?”

“We needed more wood for the bonfire tonight.”

“Sure you did…” Gwen rolled her eyes, “Just admit it, you got scared and you ran.”

“Woodscouts do not fear anything.”

“It’s alright, you can admit you’re attracted to me. I get i can be a little intimidating to men like you.”

“I told you I’m not afraid, and I am  _ not _ attracted to you!”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes!”

“Prove it then,” Gwen stood and sashayed over to him, “Prove all of it.”

“I-” David looked like he’d been caught off guard, “What?”

“You heard me Cedar scout, prove you’re not afraid, and prove you’re not attracted to me.”

“How am I supposed to do that?”

Gwen hummed, “Don’t know, but that’s for you to worry about, not me. In the meantime,” she slowly began to circle him, skirting her fingertips along his collarbones and shoulder blades, “I’m going to do a little exploring.”

“And should I move away?”

“I thought you weren’t afraid of me.”

“I’m not,”

“And aren’t Woodscouts known for their incredible skill and control?”

“Yes, but-”

“Then this should be a piece of cake for you,” hmm, cake, cake would  _ definitely _ be some fun right now. But Gwen settled for poking and prodding and… would the word petting be more appropriate here? Or could be stroking?

The sweat from his exertions allowed her fingers to glide over him. And she noticed with feminine satisfaction that as she came around to the front of his torso Greenwood’s jaw was clenched tightly. Tight enough that she was certain he was grinding his teeth. For the sake of allowing him some form of dignity she kept her eyes above the beltline, she had teased him about being attracted to her, but it was no fun to end the game after it had only barely begun.

When she had explored all she felt like exploring she drew her manicured hand back and wiggled her fingers appraisingly, inspecting the paint color for any chips or cracks. David remained silent unsure if there was something else the Garden Mother was planning on doing.

“How long have you been in the Woodscouts?” she asked him.

“Fifteen years,”

“Well,” she said with a cocky smile, “At least now we know there’s  _ some _ merit in the Woodscout program,” she looked in his eyes and flicked her tongue over her lips as she added, “Don’t we?”

The Woodscout leader made a strangled noise in his throat. She was playing, toying with him and the both of them knew it. But despite his cool and confident exterior he didn’t seem to know how to play back.

“How many people has this worked on?” he asked quietly.

Gwen nearly let out an unladylike snort, “No one,” she answered, “I’ve never had to chase someone before. But it’s different, exciting even.”

CC

Back at the camp the scouts were wondering where their leaders had gone off to. The trouble making trio were keeping to themselves, mostly keeping away from Sasha, Erin, and Tabbii before Nikki went feral and attacked them all.

“What do you have against the Flowerscouts again?” Neil asked her.

“I used to be a Flowerscout before all this,” Nikki looked down at the ground, refusing to witness the shock in her friends’ eyes, “They were mean to me because I was different and they ran me out. It was kind of traumatic.”

“Isn’t this the best time to get back at them then?” Max asked her, “I mean, you’re right here, without supervision. You either get your revenge now or you have to wait. I mean, you still live with them now.”

“Not in the same room thank god,” Nikki shook her head, “Besides, they’d tell Gwen on me. The last thing I want to do is some prissy exercise as punishment.”

“Fine,” Max agreed, “We’ll find another way to get back at them.”

“Is it just me?” Neil asked the two others, “Or does that blonde-haired one keep looking at me?”

“It’s totally you Neil,” Max was quick to shoot it down, “You’re a nerd, you think a Flowerscout goes for nerds?”

But before Neil could answer Max was proven wrong, “Hiyee,” Tabbii said, popping over, “Nikki, you haven’t yet introduced me to your friends,”

“Oh um…” Nikki drew back a bit, “These guys are Max and Neil, my friends from Camp Campbell. Max, Neil, this is Tabbii with two i’s.”

“So, Neil,” Tabbii saddled up to him, “Why did you join the Woodscouts?”

“It was a better alternative than being brainwashed?” Neil hesitantly replied.

“Oh Neil!” Tabbii exclaimed laughing too loudly to be genuine, “You’re like soo funny!”

Max and Nikki watched this exchange with concerned glances at each other. An unspoken agreement made they told the other two, “We’re just gonna… go over there now.”

“Have fun!” Nikki called as they walked away.

“Wait no!” Neil called, making to go after them but being restrained by the hold Tabbii had on him, “Don’t leave me here!”

Tabbii looked up at him with adoringly crazed eyes as she squealed happily and tightened her grip. This was going to be a long day.

CC

There was a limit as to how far one could be pushed before they broke. Apparently, she had found his breaking point. Before Gwen could realize what was happening there were hands at her shoulders and a tongue in her mouth that was not her own. And yet even as the shock wore off her first instinct was not the normal one when incidents like this happened. Instead of kicking him in the balls as he so rightly deserved she melted into it, just the tiniest bit. But that tiny bit was all the encouragement he seemed to need. They broke apart for air, but Greenwood seemed to only just realize what had happened and he backed up immediately, putting physical distance between them. He found his discarded clothes and put them back on, trying to cover himself like a scared child.

Gwen chuckled to himself. Did the man have no relationship experience at all?

“You,” he panted, “You need to leave.”

“Why?” Gwen looked at him plaintively, “Am I not as good a kisser as I thought I was?”

“No it’s not that,” he was turning red again, “That shouldn’t have happened.”

“It shouldn’t have,” she agreed, “But it did.”

“We hate each other,”

“We have a rivalry with each other,” Gwen corrected, “Big difference.”

“How do you figure?”

“Our points of contention before were in how we ran our camps and how we and we alone wanted to be the one to destroy that miserable excuse of a summer camp. But I don’t recall ever actually hating you. You annoyed and exasperated me, but I can’t say I would go so far dance on your grave.”

“What an… interesting way of putting it.”

“So you’re scared shitliss by the fact that we have physical chemistry? Is that it?”

“I’m not one for relationships.”

“Good, neither am I.”

“We can’t do this,”

“And why not?”

“We just can’t!” he said, stalking off a few meters on his own.

“What are you afraid of?” Gwen shot at him.

“I’m not the relationship type, and i’m not the friends-with-benefits type either. I have no time for that sort of nonsense!” David spouted, “And once this is all over, we’ll be back to being enemies. I am not going to do something so headstrong and reckless as get involved with a Garden Mother, least of all you.”

That stung her ego more than the littlest bit, “And what do you have against me?” she hissed.

“You’re a viper!” he hurled the insult at her. Trying to appear unaffected Gwen pulled out her lipstick and began reapplying, “You endear yourself to people, use them for all they can give you, and then you drop them, backstab them and push yourself forward as if they don’t have feelings. You’re no better than Campbell in that respect.”

Though Gwen wanted to vomit for even being compared to that shitshow of a man, she let it roll off her and applied another layer to her mouth. David continued his verbal assault on her, but she was acting like the bigger person by ignoring it. Ignoring it so well, in fact, that she didn’t even notice when he’d started to lose steam -too distracted by her makeup application. After the third coat of lip color Gwen pursed her lips inward, rubbing them together to even out the color and dragging a finger along the outline of her mouth to remove any stray pigment from her skin. Her compact was already out, and she was focused on making sure her reflection was as well put together as always was. She didn’t notice that Greenwood’s gaze had fallen to what she was doing. Gwen finished up and released her lips from under her teeth with a loud ‘pop’. Snapping the compact shut and putting it away she found him closer than he had been before.

“Why?” he asked her, “Why you?”

There was a moment where neither of them did a thing. And then suddenly they were kissing again. Every where they could reach. By the time they thought to pull away again Gwen’s lipstick had come off and was planted in various spots all over David’s face and neck. They were panting, and Gwen licked her barren lips. This was fun. Though, she doubted he looked at it the same way. With his posture ramrod straight he stood with his back to her.

“Greenwood?” she put a hand on his shoulder.

He ducked out of her touch, “You need to… we should probably head back. Who knows what kind of chaos could happen without constant supervision.”

“You don’t trust your kids that much?”

“I don’t trust  _ Max _ that much.”

“Max… Max…” Gwen tapped a finger to her lip in thought, “You mean the little shit who ratted you out to me in the first place?”

“He did  _ what _ ?”

“Yeah, well, I overheard him talking to Nikki about it later the other night. When I confronted him about it he said he’d done it because you asked him to try escaping again to test your security measures.”

“That’s… actually really clever of him.”

“And fortunate, considering what happened when they  _ did _ make a break for it.” there was a beat of silence between the two of them in which nothing but the sounds of the forest could be heard. With a sigh Gwen made for the part of the clearing that would take her back to camp, “You coming?” she asked him.

David rigidly shook his head, “You go on… I- I need a few moments alone.”

A self-satisfied smirk curled along Gwen’s lips, “I’ll bet you do,” her tone came out saucy, and she approached him again, “And might I suggest finding a stream to wash up in Greenwood? I doubt you’ll hold as much authority if you go back looking like you got ravished.”

He burned red under the kiss marks, “And who’s fault is that?”

“I’m not denying we had fun, but you’re adamant that what happened here is a fluke, aren’t you?” she didn’t need him to answer, she already knew, “I doubt anyone would see it like that if  _ this _ is how you return from the woods.”

“I’ll clean up as soon as I can and return to base so we can finish preparations for our first attack.”

Gwen shrugged, “Whatever you say sir,” she saw a jolt go through him at the word and smirked some more. Really, this was just too easy sometimes. Gwen made a point of circling back around the clearing so she could pass him with husky, “See ya Woodscout,” and a purposeful swing of her hips.

She heard the thwack of a tree being hit by something in the direction she had come from but didn’t turn back. While the interlude had been fun Greenwood  _ did  _ have a point. There wasn’t the luxury for games now. They had work that needed to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a tease I know, but while this isn't slowburn, it wouldn't be much of an enemies to lovers if they got involved right away. But then there's over a year of arguments we have built up between the two...  
> Well, there was definitely a part of this I couldn't stop giggling at while I wrote it. Bonus points to the first one who can identify it. And let me know what you thought down in the comments below


	4. Let the rain wash away...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start happening, but are they happening too fast? Is a relapse inevitable?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said most updates were going to occur on the weekends and not to expect an update ever single day, but I needed to get this one out as it's important and since I finished it for today, it's getting posted. Like I said, don't expect this every day... I'm just motivated for the moment

Much to Gwen’s surprise she found the camp near exactly how she left it. The only exception was that Tabbii had latched onto one of Greenwood’s boys. The Garden Mother shook her head, poor kid. She wandered the perimeter of the camp, noting the high walls with barbed wire. Was _this_ the same environment Greenwood had done most of his maturing in? For the result, she supposed it was fine, but at the same time it felt so stifling, like being in a cage.

Gwen hated being caged by anything. It was what drove her to succeed, when she got complacent the old feelings of anxiety and depression would start to seep in and she would need to get out. She hated being reminded of that, she _hated_ it. And despite everything, she believed it wasn’t good for these boys to live their whole lives in this bubble. And she happened to notice that aside from facilities with indoor plumbing, like the mess hall and restrooms, everything else in the camp was pretty much pack and go. Hmm, that gave her an idea, especially since this truce was already starting to wear with the constant 45 minute drives both ways around the lake.

“Hey kids,” she stopped Max and Nikki, who were kneeling on the ground, heads close together. They looked up at her, almost with the air of being caught, but rather than concern herself with whatever they were up to Gwen continued, “I have to ask your opinion on something…”

CC

When David returned to his camp, his camp wasn’t there. Everything was being broken down and packed up into the Woodscout moving truck. Why? What had happened? It didn’t take him long to figure out.

“Santos,” he muttered under his breath. What had she done this time?

“That’s it!” he caught her calling to a group as they loaded another collapsable building into the truck.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asked after sneaking up behind her.

She gave a start, “Jesus Christ Greenwood,” she placed a hand over her chest, “Don’t do that.”

“You didn’t answer my question,” David pressed, “What are you doing with my camp?”

“We’re relocating,” Gwen rolled her eyes, “It’s too far of a drive to be making with gas prices these days. And your boys need a bit of freedom outside the rigid structure of this place, so I figured it would be easier on everyone to share resources.” She saw that the last of everything had been loaded up the way it needed to be -Greenwood’s kids knew the protocol for everything it seemed- and called out, “Alright! Everybody on the bus! We’ll ship out in a few minutes!”

“Share resources? Freedom? Ship out?” David was… not aghast but something close to it, “That’s ridiculous.”

“You may think so,” Gwen allotted, “But Greenwood, tell me, what do you do when not running this place? Do you have any hobbies that have nothing to do with the Woodscouts?”

“I- I-” she had him there but he wasn’t going to admit it.

He didn’t have to, his reaction said it all, “See? Fifteen years and now you can’t even separate your life from this group. What’ll happen when _they’re_ adults? They can’t all get jobs for the Woodscouts, and I don’t think everyone has the home life to support the military. They need to find other things they’re passionate about. I’m not saying you won’t have full control over your kids, but you need to let them breathe a little.”

David didn’t have an argument for that. As much as he loved the Woodscouts, they hadn’t exactly prepared him for a life outside the organization. Hence why he was a full time troop leader. That was his job, and when he had to use his vacation days… Well he went camping, that was what he knew, and now he saw that it seemed to be _all_ he knew. Well, it might have been too late for him to change, but he would try to offer his boys what he hadn’t gotten, it was what they deserved.

With a sigh of resignation he said, “Alright, you’ve made your point.”

Gwen smirked, “I just knew you’d see it my way, no matter how stubborn you are.”

“Pot, meet kettle,”

“Right,” the Garden Mother rolled her eyes and checked the rowdiness of everyone on the oversized vehicle, “By the way, nice job cleaning up. But you missed a spot,”

David looked instantly surprised, having checked his reflection over meticulously in the stream he had washed up in, “What? Where?”

Gwen had to stifle a chuckle, he was too easy to fool sometimes. She walked closer as if to point out where he was still stained and said, “Right here,” quick as a bunny she pressed a color-stained kiss at the junction of his jawline, right under his ear.

As soon as she had pulled away his hand went right to the same spot. His fingers came away with smeared remnants of lipstick on them. Flushing pink he said, “I hate you.”

“The feeling is mutual,” Gwen replied, “Which is why teasing you is so much fun.”

CC

“Alright everyone, before we get everything set up a few ground rules please,” Gwen called for the campers’ attention, “Girls as you know you all share cottages with indoor plumbing and facilities. Boys, your tents were brought to accomodate the ratio. Despite sharing a campground our camps will function as normal, you boys will sleep in your assigned tents, and have full access to use of the public facilities. However, you will also be responsible for maintaining a general level of cleanliness and hygiene. If I get even one report from our janitorial staff about some disgusting scene found in the public bathrooms or shower areas you will have to find another place to do your business, and that means the woods. So either treat our things with respect or get used to the feeling of leaf bits in uncomfortable places. Other shared areas will include the dining hall and any outdoor spaces where activities may be conducted, same rule applies. And one more thing, there are windows in each of the cabins; they are for the girls to look out of, not for you to look _in_ . If there are any reports of you boys looking in at the girls there will be hell to pay. Do I make myself _perfectly_ clear?”

The authority in her voice was enough to cause an automatic salute of the three primary Woodscouts, accompanied by a, “Ma’am, yes Ma’am!” Max and Neil merely nodded with a scowl and impassive face respectively. David had to admit he was just the tiniest bit impressed. A viper she might have been, but her skills were undeniable.

With the ground rules out of the way Gwen walked over to him while the campers began re-setting up their equipment, “And as for you, come with me.”

“Why?”

“I need to show you your quarters,”

“My tent is in with the rest of the equipment.”

“I know,” Gwen replied, “But we need a space where we can talk without interruption. The counselor’s cabin should do just fine.”

She meant them to be sharing a living space. He was fine, he’d shared his barracks before… just not with a woman given the anti-female policy the Woodscouts had. Any relationship he did manage to get roped into never lasted long enough for the “let’s move in together” stage. Roommates were one thing, but he suspected living with a prissy Flowerscout Garden Mother would be a lot different than living with a fellow Woodscout.

“Here,” she said, pushing open a door. When had they gotten to the counselor’s cabin? The room inside was barebones and undecorated. Aside from the fact that it was in a pastel pink building it was perfectly serviceable.

“Thank you,” he said tersely.

“It’s nothing,” Gwen said, “So long as you remember to knock if you need me rather than barge in as I’m sure you normally do.”

And with that said she left him to his own devices. He wondered how this had all managed to happen in just the span of a few hours. How had he gone from running his own camp to moving into another’s? Had he been manipulated? Yes, she was a manipulator. The problem was she didn’t manipulate people with lies, but rather sound arguments… or so it seemed. Ugh, this was confusing. And unpacking could wait.

David returned and told the campers to halt their progress, “We need to gather intel on how many mental casualties Camp Campbell has already incurred, as well as their behavioral patterns. If we’re going to rescue them we need to know how loyal to those freaks they’ve become. Max, Nikki, Neil!” the trio looked over at him, “You three know the campgrounds the best, one of you will go with a team to scope out the place and report back with just what type of environment we’re working with. Which one wants to go?”

Nikki stood tall and waved her hands wildly, “I do! I do!”

David took one look at this wild gesticulation and decided otherwise, “While the enthusiasm is appreciated we need stealth and covert ability. Max, you were there long enough, correct?”

“As soon as the summer began, before these two were campers,” Max replied, “But I’ll only go if there’s an opportunity to fuck shit up.”

“Can you be patient?” David asked him, “Once we have all the campers rescued you can go full frontal assault on the camp as much as you like, in whatever way you see fit. Until then, we need to hold back.”

Max scowled but relented, “I suppose it’ll _have_ to be me. Nikki’s bound to get distracted and Neil hates the woods.”

“In my defense,” Neil spoke up, “I was told I was being sent to science camp when I left.”

“I see,” David replied, “Nonetheless, even tactical engineers have to have some wilderness survival skills. You might not like being in the woods, but you must learn to conquer it, otherwise you’ll be dead in less than a day.” Neil didn’t look convinced. With a pinched brow and a heavy sigh David added, “We’ll work on it. Finish settling in and then Max will go off on reconnaissance. Report back by 2200 hours alright?”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Max asked as David turned about face and walked away.

“He means you should be back here by 10 tonight,” Neil explained.

“Well why couldn’t he just say that?”

“It’s how the military tells time,”

“It’s still bullshit.”

“You’re telling me,”

CC

With the full migration of the Woodscouts apparently came the full migration of the clouds that now situated themselves over the Flowerscout camp. For the first couple of days it was nothing but overcast weather. Most of the outdoor activities could still be utilized, and the Flowerscouts were even able to teach some of their male counterparts how to walk lightly on their feet with a rather nasty looking course of their own. Sasha had decided to take charge of the activity, being the best at it.

“You’re doing like, a lot less horribly than I would have expected,” her own twisted form of praise, “Next we’re going to have you do it all again,” there was a snicker amongst the boys, since they now had the hang of the course, “In _heels_.”

Considering that the boys had never even worn heels, let alone walked in them, it was a pretty terrifying, if not humorous turn of events. First, there had been the matter of forcing the shoes on every male child’s feet, considering how hard they fought back as none of them had wanted to seem girly by being over eager (or in this case even fucking neutral) about wearing an ostensibly girly piece of clothing -kudos once again to that toxic ideology of fragile masculinity and how a piece of clothing was now somehow inherently gendered. Gwen shook her head at the boys’ antics. She could understand if they were averse because high heels _hurt_ if worn for too long without experience wearing them, but then summer camps were about expanding your horizons and trying new things.

“Why are my boys wearing heels?” David asked as he observed the goings on.

“Sasha’s in charge of running this activity, consider it training. If they can learn to walk daintily in heels, they should have no problem sneaking around anywhere.”

“Point well made as ever Miss Santos,”

She wanted to respond that since they now effectively lived together he could drop it. But somehow she figured that it would lead to a fight over deorum and proper terms of address and considering how easy it was for tensions between roommates to form -not to mention she had only barely got a chance to tease him since this started- she let it go; merely humming in response.

The weather was about as warm as it could be considering they were up in the mountains and the clouds in the sky. Still nice enough to forego any type of clothing lighter than a t-shirt. But luck was not to be on their side as from out of nowhere the heavens opened up and unleashed their fury upon the earth. In less than a minute everyone was drenched through. There was barely a way to see through the rain it was so heavy.

“Alright everyone,” Gwen cupped her hands around her mouth, “Return to your quarters, activities are canceled for the rest of the day. Try to stay dry if you need to leave your rooms for anything. And take a hot shower as soon as you can!”

The campers scattered instantly, returning to their berths for clean dry clothes and blankets. Gwen and David ran for their shared cabin, but the ground was already turning into a sticky mess. One of Gwen’s boots lost traction and she slipped, effectively ruining the outfit even more than it already was. David stopped and went to offer her a hand up. She saw the unspoken question in his eyes.

“I’m fine Greenwood,” she told him, “A little muddy and with a bruised ego, but I’ll live. Let’s head inside, there’s a hot shower with my name on it.”

CC

Like all the cabins on the property, though there was a bathroom attached to each one it had to be shared by all occupants of a cabin. Given that there were approximately three girls to every one cabin the wait shouldn’t have been too bad. They had enough time to reapply and fix themselves before they tried going out again.

Nikki, being the odd one out, had secured a cabin all to herself, though that wasn’t how it had stayed for long. Neil and Max were frequently “sleeping over” without permission, because even the beds at this place were better than their own portable cots. They had to wake up early enough to sneak back into their tent and appear to have slept the whole time, but the rest was good enough that they didn’t mind.

Currently, Neil was taking a shower while Max and Nikki just waited around.

“Must be nice, having the whole place to yourself,” Max remarked.

“But it’s not,” Nikki replied, “Since you guys are always here.”

“Surely, even you get sick of having us around sometimes, right?”

“No, it’s actually kind of nice,” Nikki took out the elastics that held up her drooping, damp curls, “To have someone at home with me.”

Despite being friends who spent all their time together, the trio didn’t really talk about their home lives. Summer camp was a separate world, however sucky that world was. It was removed from reality in a way that not many things were, and to bring in real life seemed to taint it somehow. Sure, there were little details tossed out casually here and there, like the fact that Neil’s parents had been the bitter divorce type, and that Max’s parents were immigrants, and that Nikki’s parents had a… _complicated_ relationship and didn’t really understand their daughter, considering they had tried to make wild-child Nikki into a prim and proper Flowerscout. She had said nothing after that, silently offering the opportunity to take or leave the conversation where it was. Max decided to take the plunge for once.

“Your parents work a lot?” he tried to go for the least painful route.

“My dad does, I think. When he and his friends aren’t having guys night,” there was something in the way she said that which made Max think those guys nights occurred when he was supposed to be watching his daughter, “And my mom, well she goes out a lot. Shopping, dates, other things that I can’t think of right now. It’s just nice to have someone to share a space with, feels homey, like being out in the woods; but not.”

“I mean…” Max trailed off, not very good with emotional stuff, “Even after the summer ends Nik, you always have Neil and me when you need us.”

“You mean that?”

“Wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t,” despite being a devious schemer, Max pulled no punches and minced very few of his words. If he said something, he meant it, especially if the audience was someone he considered a friend.

Nikki wrung out her hair onto the floor and looked at him, silent for a moment. And then all at once she was right up against him, hugging him. Their skin was damp and chilled, the water from both their sodden outfits mingling together and dripping on the floor. But the heat, the warmth between them was present, and undeniable. And for some strange reason Max felt an unfamiliar fluttering deep in his chest. Muffled against his shoulder he heard Nikki say,

“Thanks Max,”

Awkwardly putting his arms back around her and squeezing tight for a moment so slight you could have not blinked and still missed it Max replied, “Any time Nikki, any time.”

CC

Gwen woke up in her bed, in her pajamas. That was odd, she remembered going in to take a hot shower and clean up… and that was it. What had happened? As she gingerly sat up more fragments of consciousness came floating back to her.

She had stood under the spray, scalding hot just the way she liked it, and let the beating of the water from the shower head against her back work out the tension in her body. Having the Woodscouts around meant a lot of extra activity and excitement, but also a lot of stress she hadn’t even been conscious she was carrying. This felt nice though. The steam was opening up her pores and it felt like every bit of negativity that had built throughout the day was being leached from her body and sent spiraling down the drain to who knew where. The humidity in the room was relaxing, it felt like a sauna. Her skin was flushed, from the heat of the water and room, and she was so relaxed she felt a little lightheaded.

And that was it. She remembered closing her eyes to further luxuriate in the rejuvenation something so simple as a shower could bring and now she was here. What had happened after that? She’d blacked out before, and usually she stayed wherever it was she last remembered being. Getting out of the shower, drying off, dressing in her pajamas, and putting herself to bed was _not_ a normal occurrence.

As she looked around her room she heard the door open after a soft, almost timid knock. Greenwood was poking his head in, but when he saw her looking at him he entered the room.

“Oh good,” he said briskly, perhaps a little _too_ briskly, “You’re up.”

“Yes,” Gwen replied slowly, shifting in her bed.

“You had me worried for a bit there, when I found you-“

“Found me?” Gwen cut him off, “What happened that you needed to find me?”

“You were taking too long in the shower,” David explained, “So I knocked on the door to check in with you. You didn’t respond, even after I knocked a few more times. So I tried the knob and thankfully it wasn’t locked,” due to normally being the only one who lived in this cabin the habit of locking the door while here was not something that had kicked in yet, “I went in and I saw you unconscious on the tub floor, so I shut off the water, dried you off, and got you into bed.”

“You… saw me?” Gwen repeated in a stilted manner.

“Yes…” David’s inflection made it sound more like a question than the statement of fact it was, “I _was_ the one who found you.”

“You saw- how much did you see?” Gwen asked.

She saw his ears turn red, but like a gentleman he turned his eyes to a corner on the ground when he said, “Enough.”

For a long moment Gwen just sat there, staring at him with her mouth closed. Then, one of her eyes sporadically twitched, “Get out.” She said quietly.

Too quietly apparently, because David replied, “I’m sorry?”

And then her voice wrenched forth from her throat like a banshee’s mournful cry, “Get out!” And suddenly it was the only thing she could say. Gwen flew from her bed like an avenging angel, hell bent on chasing him out, constantly crying, “Get out!” At the top of her lungs.

David was chased out into the hallway, and the bedroom door slammed shut behind her. The Cedar Scout was unsure of what had just transpired, and he wanted to figure it out. But then there came a thump against the door from the inside, and he was rendered frozen.

On the other side, Gwen had slumped against the door after slamming it shut. Tears threatened to leak from her eyes, but she pushed them back into her tear ducts. She would not cry, she was stronger than that. Wasn’t that what her whole life was about? Being stronger and more resilient than everyone else?

But everyone had their scars, and David, as innocent and noble as they had been, had ripped open the scab of a wound that ran terrifyingly deep into her being. Gwen’s heart was beating out of her chest, and the memories oh god the memories. David, when she had stared at him before everything sunk in, for a moment he hadn’t been the Woodscout leader she knew. For just a moment another’s face had been superimposed over his body, _that_ was what had sent her into such a frenzy. And with that split second memories that had been dammed away came flooding back before her eyes, threatening to drown her in them. Even now, she could feel the rip current pulling at her, trying to drag her down into their abysmal depths.

Crawling on her hands and knees Gwen frantically scurried across the room, digging in the piles of her dirty laundry stored in the closet, looking for it. Where was it? Where was it? It had to be here, it just _had_ to!

There! Her fingers brushed against the object she was seeking and she pulled it free from the tangles of discarded skirts and blouses. A tiny little box, barely big enough to hold anything. But it was big enough to hold what she needed it to, and small enough to easily hide. The top was flipped open on its hinge to reveal a single yellowish-orange bottle with a white top. One hand shakily held the vial while the other put pressure on the cap as it turned. The treasure was freed in two tiny capsules that fell into her palm. A dry swallow hid them once again, and immediately she could feel them begin to take effect.

Her heart began to slow to normal speeds, and her breathing evened out from the shallow mess it had been. Her thoughts broke free from the maelstrom of the past that she so desperately wanted to forget. She reminded herself that this was going to be different, things were _finally_ going to change.

“The children,” she whispered to herself. It was about the children now, not her. It wasn’t about her, this was bigger than her. But there was no one in her mind who would ever have greater pleasure than she as she watched that godforsaken hell hole of a camp _finally_ be shut down. For good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm a Makki shipper, don't judge me. It won't go anywhere beyond PG... actually it probably won't make it anywhere past G but I'm covering my bases now. The scene in question can be taken either way, if you don't ship it it's platonic, if you do than it's slightly romantic. As much as I love them, they're not to focus of the story, so don't expect too much of it. Again I would like to state that a chapter a day is NOT how I operate, I've just been really motivated by what I have planned for these guys. Don't push your luck... though I will say reviews always give me an extra burst of energy (wink wink, nudge nudge). Anyways, hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time


	5. Heat Stroke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little more insight to some, and a lot more to others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one folks, fair warning. I was going to split it, but then I thought the material resonated too closely together to split so here we go. Also, I needed to get this one down and out of the way, will try to take a break and wait for the weekend for the next few chapters. So enjoy the extra length
> 
> Edit: new material has been added and the chapter split accordingly

Despite immediately overstaying its welcome, the deluge continued that night and into the next day. But the campers couldn’t be left to their own devices, so Gwen decided today would be arts and crafts day. All manner of artsy activities were set up and the kids were allowed to wander about as they saw fit. The girls for the most part stayed with needlepoint and pillow embroidery while the boys spread out a bit more. Dolph had surprisingly made a beeline over to the painting station and began creating with vigor. Nurf had hung around the potter’s wheel and clay, settling on making a bust of himself. Despite not looking too interested, Max hung around the knitting station, fiddling with the yarn a bit -in too much a showy manner to be real confusion- before finally casting on. His friends stayed at the station with him, and were joined by Harrison, who made a craft out of cat’s cradle and doing simple illusion tricks with it, effectively keeping Nikki occupied.

Gwen had been right, David hated to admit it but she’d been right. He’d never given much of a care to what his campers did on their down time, that was their business. But given how eager they had been to start and how… content if not happy they were now David felt bad. Packages were a rarity at the Woodscout camp, and they were mostly supplies for day to day life, nothing like what the campers were doing before him. David made a mental note to try and incorporate non-military activities towards the end of the week as a reward.

The lady herself was leaning against a wall and to any outsider, observing the kids. But something about it rubbed David the wrong way. To him, it seemed as though she was present but not really there, mind wandering elsewhere. He wondered if it had to do with why she’d freaked out at him last night.

True, he knew that it was in her right to be a bit outraged at him. He’d technically seen her naked without her consent. Anger and embarrassment was a totally reasonable and acceptable reaction. He didn’t expect her to laud him for his actions, hail him a hero. A thank you would have been nice, but his training was about doing the right thing for the long-term, and seeing her live another day far outweighed her temporary embarrassment-fueled anger that he’d seen her without her clothes on… not the time to be remembering that. So while a thank you would have been appreciated he wasn’t going to get upset because she hadn’t done it.

At the same time though, the reaction she _did_ have hadn’t been in the realm of what he thought might happen. The anger wasn’t a natural reaction, he could tell, it seemed more like the remnants of some sort of psychological trauma. And for more than the first time he wished he had gotten some training in that area. He knew, of course, that being unable to function outside of the regiment the Woodscouts had lead some former campers to the country’s armed forces. What the Woodscouts didn’t prepare those poor souls for though, was PTSD. More than once he’d seen one of his fellow scouts return from a tour of duty and the look on their faces… so hollow, so lifeless. David wanted to help, but he didn’t know how.

But this wasn’t about him, this was about whatever he had done to set Gwen off. The only problem was, she was ever so subtly avoiding him.

CC

Three days, three days later and she was still dancing around him. He almost missed the teasing, missed her enmity, because even her hatred or annoyance was better than this listless specter that had replaced the Garden Mother he’d known for nearly two years. David wanted to know what he had done to trigger this, but she refused to talk. When activities were done for the night she fled straight into her room, refusing to answer and David refused to chance anything by just barging in. He had to give her credit where it was due, she was trying her hardest to stay engaged with the kids and do her job. It took some serious mettle to try and continue on like everything was fine when it so clearly wasn’t. For the sake of the kids, but it also wasn’t healthy.

He cornered her one night, after making an excuse of helping his scouts with something they were capable of doing all on their own and using it to slip back to their cabin and wait by her door. Just as he predicted, Gwen came running in, furtively trying to make sure she wasn’t being followed, and too preoccupied with it to realized she was already trapped. She ran face first into his chest as she reached for the knob at her door. His hands gripped her shoulders, allowing her to pull away without running.

“Greenwood, what are you doing blocking my door?” she tried to sound confusedly affronted, but he saw in her eyes that they both knew what was going on.

“You’ve been avoiding me since the other night,” David told her, “What did I do that affected you so badly that you can’t stand to be around me?”

“Greenwood I think you’re reading a little too much into this,” Gwen argued, “I’m not avoiding you because of anything you did, I just…” she bit her lip and her eyes flitted rapidly over their shoes as she looked for an excuse that would sound plausible, “I’m on my period right now and it’s always a rough for me.”

Normally, David would have bought that and left well enough alone. But, though the whole monthly beast thing might have been a part of why she was acting that way, it wasn’t the root of the issue, “Did it just start then?” he asked her, “Because I failed to notice any blood when i saved you from drowning in the shower.”

“You know,” Gwen shot at him angrily, “There’s more than one way to deal with blood when you’re a woman, especially when you have to be as active as I do.”

“But from my experience,” David countered, “The hormonal stuff starts _before_ anything really happens.”

“Don’t start with your machismo mansplanations of how you’re convinced that you know how my own body works better than I do!” she shouted at him.

“Then stop using your body as an excuse to avoid the problem!” David shouted back, “I just want to know what it is I did so wrong so that I can apologize and correct my actions but you won’t even give me that!”

“Why is this about you? Why should I have to give you the opportunity to do anything concerning me?”

“I can’t fix the problem you seem to have with me if I don’t know what it is!” David and Gwen were nose to nose now, “Why can’t you let me in enough to try and make this truce work? Because it’s not going to if you keep acting this way?”

“Oh what so it’s _my_ fault?”

“ _You’re_ the one acting distant and detached.”

“Like that same description doesn’t fit you to a T!”

David opened his mouth to let out a stinging retort, but then he sighed as if this whole thing wasn’t worth the effort anymore, “You’re right,” he agreed, “But at least I’m trying. I, I don’t think this whole arrangement is going to work out after all. Our truce is still in effect, but…”

He shrugged helplessly and moved out of the way, circumventing her and heading down the hallway. Still pent up on the emotional adrenaline Gwen asked him,

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to tell my campers to start deconstruction, we’re going back to the Woodscout camp. Any plans we make in regards to Campbell can be done in another fashion besides face to face. Because this, this isn’t going to work.”

And with his piece said David walked away. Suddenly Gwen had either a sudden realization or a change of heart. Whatever it was, it told her to go after him. She grabbed his shoulder with her hand.

“Greenwood,” she began, “You don’t have to… I never meant to make you feel as though…” she continued to trail off, unsure of how to explain this without him wanting all the details. But it wasn’t fair to him that she couldn’t get over what had caused all this in the first place, that was her burden to bear. And the kids, they were getting along, and making friends, she couldn’t take that from them, “It’s not you,” she said simply.

“I had rather hoped it wasn’t,” he joked weakly, “Whatever it is I did, I’m sorry.”

“It’s not totally your fault,” Gwen replied, “You didn’t know, I didn’t tell you.”

“You can,” he said, “If you want.”

“It’s was just…” Gwen bit her lip, “Some bad memories, sprung up and I didn’t know how to deal with them.”

To his credit, David was the first person who didn’t even attempt to pry, “Why couldn’t you just tell me that?”

“Because I don’t like remembering those memories!” Gwen broke away and started pacing with wild gesticulations. During their short trek they had ended up outside, and the night air felt cleansing in a way, “I hate those memories, the feelings, the scars they gave me because I go back to feeling weak and trapped and powerless and I hate it! I keep thinking that if I don’t think about them they didn’t happen, and that I’m fine, but then you saw me and I just… I freaked out okay? And every time someone sees something like this they want to know what happens and the whole process starts all over again!”

“You don’t need to tell me anything like that,” David stopped her, “I just need to know if there’s anything I might do that could set you off again. I don’t want to- I’ve seen what war and combat and trauma has done to people I know. And I hated seeing you the same way, it was wrong and distorted to see you like nothing more than a marionette with its strings cut.”

Gwen snorted, “Didn’t know you cared,”

“Even if we were still enemies, I wouldn’t want to see you like that, I wouldn’t want to see anyone like that.”

“Even Campbell?”

“Cameron Campbell has always been proud of being the exception to the rule.”

That made her laugh, “I’ll say.”

They sat on the front stoop of their shared cabin, looking up to the sky to see the stars shining and the clouds dispersing. A companionable silence, mixed in with the sounds of the forest around them filled the air. And they sat, just enjoying whatever moment it was. David was trying his best to ignore the burning curiosity he felt, trying to respect Gwen’s feelings. It was her personal baggage, and if she wanted to lighten the load she would tell him. But until she decided she wanted to do that it would be rude to try and rip it from her. Still, one question burned in his mind, and before he had really thought it through it was out of his mouth.

“This incident,” he asked her, “Does it have to do with why you hate Camp Campbell?”

Gwen scoffed again, “Try it being the whole damn reason I want the place destroyed.”

“That bad?”

“Maybe not for some,” she admitted after a moment’s deliberation, “But for me… I figured that if I could just see that place shut down, maybe the memories would stop… and I could finally get closure. I know that sounds all twisted and fucked up but-”

“It doesn’t,” David assured her, “I suppose everyone wants closure.”

“I wonder what the worst is,” Gwen mused, “Never getting closure, or being so close to it that you want to scream.”

“Those who don’t get closure usually make peace with that fact,” David thought, “But I can agree, being so close and yet so far… must be maddening. But, to take an optimistic view of whatever this thing was, it brought the world you.”

Gwen looked at him, his attention still on the stars, “Me?” she questioned.

“This you, the you I see right now. The smart, cunning, driven, and from all rumors, beguiling woman who was able to rid the Flowerscouts of a toxicly negligent leader, increase interest… heck, you’ve managed to keep Nikki in pink, something Max and Neil assured me Nikki had sworn she would never wear, _never_.”

“She wears it because I tell her that so long as she wears the color she gets the opportunity to dirty it up however she wants,” Gwen cracked.

“And witty too,” David added, “What I mean is, I wonder if this same woman would be the one here if whatever happened, hadn’t happened. And if it’s so bad, I consider you incredibly strong just to stay within the same ten mile radius as the place.”

“Couldn’t the same be said for you?” Gwen asked, “Considering how much _you_ hate the place?”

“I hate the place sure,” David admitted, “But I feel remiss if i stray. There’s some… memories that tie me to that hell hole as well.”

“Sounds bad,”

“For the age I was? I’m thankful my mom signed me up for the Woodscouts. I needed them more than I would have thought at the time.”

“And you say you don’t know how to function in normal society,” Gwen ribbed him.

“I can do it,” David rebutted, “But it’s just too easy to fall back into what the Woodscouts molded out of me… and that man doesn’t belong with normal people.”

“You’re doing a good job so far,”

David let out a mirthless breath of laughter, “Sharing wounds tends to intimate people, doesn’t it?”

“Because our shared hatred of the place obviously wasn’t enough,” Gwen rolled her eyes in a teasing nature.

“Apparently not,” David replied.

They watched the quiet waters of the lake from the distance, knowing the enemy still went unpunished for the crimes it had committed. Well, the pounds of flesh would be extracted, and revenge would be most sweet indeed. But there was something dangerous in the air tonight. The baring of souls had left David with a restless energy, perhaps residual anger at remembering the pains of the past, and he wanted to do something constructive with it.

With a small grunt he got to his feet and held a hand out to her, “Do you have any pants you could change into?”

Gwen blinked at him, “That was a weird and unexpected question, why?”

“Just answer me.”

“Yeah, I always keep a few pairs,” they were better for yoga than skirts which could flop all over the place, “Why are you asking though?”

“I feel the need to expend some energy, and I thought you might want to come along.”

“And why do I need the pants?”

“Just go put them on and you’ll see,”

CC

Max had been asleep in the empty cottage when in his dreams he began to shiver. Odd, but in another moment he had no time to ponder it as he was jerked back to the waking world. In the dark, a tall shadow loomed over him. Max wanted to yell out because though he wasn’t scared that didn’t mean whoever was doing this still wasn’t creepy as fuck. But a hand clapped over his mouth and the perp leaned in.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in your tent Max?” he recognized the voice, it was David.

A muffled answer and a nod later David replied, “I won’t tell Miss Santos about this, but you need to come with me. Get dressed, quickly and quietly.”

Not wanting to lose the small privilege of a comfortable bed Max did as he was told. David slipped back out the window he had come in and gestured with his hand for Max to come the same way. Considering that the windows of the cabin were quite a distance from the ground for a ten year old, Max had to have David pull him out the other side of the window and place him on the ground. Reaching a hand inside David pulled the window shut without making a sound and gestured for Max to follow him. They ended up at the central fountain where someone else was waiting for them. It was Gwen, dressed in pants and a sweater over her blouse.

“Can someone please tell me what’s going on here?” Max demanded, irritated he’d been woken up.

“We need your expertise for this mission Max,” David replied.

“And just what kind of mission is this?” Max asked.

“Well,” Gwen answered, “That depends on how badass you want it to sound. In which case it’s either a rescue mission…”

“Or a raid,” David finished.

Max shrugged, “Alright then, looks like we’re going on a raid.

CC

The next morning found a new camper joining the crew. A small dark girl decked out all in white, and who was none too happy to be there. Nerris had been successfully liberated from Camp Campbell, but they as of yet hadn’t had a chance to reverse the brainwashing. So for now she sat tied up to try and prevent her from escaping back.

The Flowerscouts -minus Nikki- had taken one look at the costume Nerris was wearing and were immediately repulsed.

“Like what is she wearing?” Tabbii asked.

“She looks like one of those nerdlings who like, play dress up in the park,” Erin added.

“Yes girls,” Gwen replied, “Nerris is a LARPer. But get familiar with it ladies because you see this,” she hoisted the restrained camper into the air, “The type of guy who succeeds in life is the same type of person. You have even the tiniest bit of knowledge and you instantly become more desirable. And you want to marry rich don’t you?” There was a chorus of cheers, “Then start learning.”

But as she dropped Nerris back onto the ground that the elf-kin still needed to be rehabilitated before she was any good for interaction. Thankfully, she had been the only one so far. Or maybe Daniel and Jen were spacing out the brainwashed campers for whatever reason.

“How do we get her back to normal?” Gwen asked after pulling David to the side.

“Good question, Max!” David called.

“What the fuck do you want now?” Max called back.

“What does Nerris like? If we remind her of her personality pre-” he gestured at what she had been turned into, “Then we should be able to get her back to normal.”

“She likes dragons and magic and shit like that,” Max said, “Used to drive us nuts with all her nerd references.”

“Magic?” the counselors repeated.

“Harrison!” David called to his tactical restraint engineer, “Do some magic tricks for Nerris, it might help snap her back to normal.”

Harrison saluted and went to work. Everyone else gathered for a free magic show. It was a bit, difficult to watch, as Harrison was trying to amaze and astound. But nothing seemed to be working. Finally, Harrison had exhausted all the tricks he was a master at, with no effect.

“I can’t do this,” he told his commanding officer, “Clearly she doesn’t know what magic is or else it would have worked.”

“Magic,” came a voice from the audience, “You performed sleight of hand, but that’s not magic. I mean, you can’t even cast a basic tracking spell and your stats are mediocre at best. Clearly you’re nothing more than a traveling con, and that’s an insult to cons.”

The voice was condescending and riddled with that particular mouth-full-of-braces lisp. And heads turned to see Nerris looking more aware than she had in weeks as she stared down the one she considered an imposter. A chorus of cheers went up as they saw the reversal of the mental damage. Nerris was released from her bonds, but only then seemed to notice where she was.

It had to be explained to her what had happened, where she was, and why she was there. But Nerris, ever the calm and collected mage, understood and was happier to be where she could LARP in peace rather than be forced to conform to Daniel and Jen’s standards. She also agreed to help get the other campers out before the same thing happened to them.

CC

Gwen smirked as she watched yet another argument occur between Harrison and Nerris about their magical abilities and which one of them had prowess over the other. They squabbled, but thankfully it remained constrained to their words, and showing off, only. Still, it was amusing, and even adorable to watch.

“I think they each other,” she remarked to David who was watching alongside her.

“You think that because they like each other they fight?”

“I get that the logic sounds twisted, but they have a lot in common too.”

“Couldn’t the same be said for us then?”

Gwen was thankful she was already wearing makeup, otherwise the flush would have been immediately visible, “I think not,” she dismissed, “We have shared wounds thanks to that bastard Cameron Campbell, and that’s about it. Those two, look at their personalities, proud and stubborn, though not overly-arrogant about their abilities. Given time to mature, why shouldn’t they like each other?”

“Variety is the spice of life,” David quoted at her.

“Are going to spout off idioms every time we have a conversation?”

“I try,” he shrugged and it took Gwen a moment longer than it should have to realize he was making a joke, “But since you’re busy playing matchmaker, are there any other kids you think would be good together?”

Gwen hummed in thought, “Max and Nikki, and Dolph and Sasha.”

“Just those four?”

“I mean, Tabbii has already claimed Neil -even if the poor kid isn’t into her all that much which takes him out of the running because Tabbii gets a little nuts when pushed too far. Sasha is absorbed enough to enjoy someone painting her all the time, and Dolph always likes to find new muses. Sasha knows how to work something as plain as a white sheet.”

“She’s that good?”

“Yes, and as for Nikki and Max, well look at them.”

He saw them off together while Neil fended off Tabbii. They were quiet, and where Nikki was rambunctious and eager, Max was deviously intelligent, scheming, and more withdrawn. Where Nikki could bring Max out of his shell, Max could rein in the wild-child. He could see how it might work as a relationship from a logical perspective, but emotions other than sadness were still a bit elusive to him. And emotions were the most critical in a relationship, or so every significant other he’d ever had had told him. To him, they were something to be kept under tight control else they could jeopardize the status quo.

“I suppose,”

“I mean, it’s fun to fantasize how it all might turn out,” Gwen admitted, “But I’m not taking anything too seriously. They’re just kids after all.”

“Right,” they stood in silence simply keeping an eye on the kids. Today was more or less a free day, where the counselors were mostly there to keep the camp from going up in flames (knowing Max that was a distinct possibility). But Saturdays were the days everyone seemed to relax. Sure, they still had plans to make and enact, but it was Saturday. Things could be taken easy for the moment.

Of course, the next week proved perhaps more difficult than the last. An immense wave of heat and humidity struck Lake Lilac. All the AC units had to be shut off because the meteorological phenomenon would cause them to break, and they were too expensive to have repaired in bulk. That left irritated campers, so the counselors agreed it would be best to have indoor activities all week. Or, they did until they realized how hot a room stuffed full of people could get. And then they decided to take a free week. So long as the campers either stayed inside or had supervision when they went swimming everything was all good.

Well, not too many campers actually _wanted_ to go swimming in this weather, so they grouped together and stayed either in their cabins or tents respectively. Which left David and Gwen with a great deal of free time. Of course, it was free time spent holed up in their own rooms, or ignoring the other’s presence in the common room. And yet, Gwen was bored. It was hot, and humid, and there was nothing to do, and she was  _ bored _ . Her books and TV shows had little appeal to her right now, as did any other sort of activity. Hell, it was too hot for actual clothes. She was lounging around in a diaphanous nightgown too short and too thin to wear around a roommate without underwear.

Wait a moment… now there was an activity that would take very little effort. Gwen chuckled to herself, messing with the Woodscout was always a fun time, and considering how hot it was it would come off way more subtle than normal. She snagged a romance novel from her collection and headed out into the common area where she stretched out along the couch and propped up one of her knees to balance the tome on. And now, all she had to do was wait. 

CC

It took a while, all things considered, for David to venture into the spider’s web. But when he did the look of surprise was so great it froze him for a while, allowing Gwen to get a good look under the guise of a cursory glance at him. When he continued to stare afterwards -and she could tell by the tingling thrumming along her skin- she turned a page she hadn’t read and in the most bored tone she could muster said,

“Can I help you?”

“You could put some clothes on,” was his immediate response.

“Technically I  _ am _ wearing clothes,” she parried, “But if you mean hot and sweat soaking clothes that make you feel disgusting after just five minutes -hard pass.”

He made a noise at that last part of her sentence, and now she knew she had him. Flicking her eyes up to him again she noticed that he was still wearing his uniform, which he had to be dying in. But she merely returned her gaze to her book and snuggled more firmly against the couch. He would throw down the challenge himself trying to think of a comeback.

“Really?” David huffed, “And how would you feel if I lounged around in as little as you are?”

And there it was. Really, for as stalwart and tactical as he claimed to be, Gwen was playing him like a child plays a drum.

With an unaffected air she replied, “Be my guest, I figured you might be dying in that heavy uniform anyways.”

He went bright red, as she expected. But saying nothing only the rustle of clothes as they fell to the floor were heard. In only his boxers he took a seat in the armchair near the couch, trying unsuccessfully to act as nonchalant as she was.

Given that Gwen had purposely started towards the end of the book, a few minutes passed by in which she aimlessly flipped through the last few pages before closing the cover and setting it on the coffee table. Stretching to work the kinks out of her body from lying in one position too long caught David’s attention. But he tried to resist the rise that was coming, turning the topic of conversation to something he thought a bit safer.

“What were you reading?” he asked her.

“Smut,” Gwen replied bluntly.

“You.. what?”

“That’s what romance novels are Greenwood,” Gwen chuckled as she stood and stretched her arms upwards, causing the hem of her gown to rise with the motions. Though her eyes were closed she knew he was staring, “See, I don’t do relationships, but I like feeling good. And these,” she tapped the book cover, “Can give me more than enough to have a good night.”

He sounded like a skipping record saying only, “You… you…” over and over again.

Covering her mouth in what appeared to be a contemplative manner -when really she was just trying to stop herself from laughing- she took a good long look at him.

“Huh,” she remarked casually, “Those uniform pants don’t do your legs any justice.”

“I’m sorry?” the turn in the conversation left him floundering.

“Stand up a sec,” she told him. He did, and she continued perusing, “I mean, most guys I know are only concerned with upper body strength. Nice to know there’s  _ some _ guys who don’t skip leg day.”

“The Woodscout regime requires all parts of the body to be in peak condition,” David said tightly.

Gwen hummed approvingly, reaching a hand out just as she did in a similar situation what felt like ages go and testing the firmness of his unflexed muscles. The squeeze stretched until with her hands she began to map him. Moving in an unhurried circle she found his back, the slope of which she explored at length. It took some serious strength on her part not to laugh as she heard the quiet tortured groan he let out. But to his small credit he stayed still. As Gwen passed his other shoulder she brought her face in close, letting her nose and lips brush against the overheated flesh. Still, he did nothing, though she could feel the flex as he balled his hands tightly.

“You know,” Gwen joked as she finished her circling of him, “I’m not just a decoration.”

“Are you saying I can touch?” David asked through a strained jaw.

With a feminine smirk Gwen leaned in and breathed, “I’m saying: feel free.”

And suddenly the soft fabric of the couch was under her back. Above her, a warm Woodscout shaped blanket. In the heat, it wasn’t needed, and yet she grasped closer to it. Warmth, sweltering and and burning and overwhelming. Heat that zinged back and forth between them, undulating like the waves of the lake lapping at the shore. Hands, everywhere always migrating and roaming and mapping and exploring and a hundred other actions that a single appendage shouldn’t have had the ability to perform simultaneously.

Losing oneself, drowning, it was easy to do now. At least, it was until Gwen registered the upward tug of her hem. She was certain it was an unconscious action on his part, merely the next step forward wherever this had been leading them. But it woke her from from the trance this near suffocating warmth had put her under. Like shock of cold to the nervous system she shut down, stopped responding. And David was not nearly as slow on the update as might have been believed. He drew back, but continued to lean over her, head down and chest heaving. Gwen braced herself up on her elbows, also trying to catch her breath. Too much, it had been too much. Like lighting tinder that had been covered in gasoline.

For a moment David looked up at her, a thousand questions in his eyes. He looked so earnest, so willing to understand her. But Gwen knew better, and she never wanted to hear the words she knew would come ever again. Complacency was dangerous, especially the complacency that came with trust. The scary thing was, they had no commitments other than the mutual desire to see Cameron Campbell pay, but she trusted him more than she had trusted anybody she had known as long as she had known him.

She needed space. A hand at his chest lightly pushed him back further. David took the hint and leaned back. Gwen slipped out from under him, gathered her book into her arms. And retreated back to the sanctuary that was her room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I changed this chapter, the original content (with some addition for context) is in the next chapter. I just felt like being a bit more of a tease for new readers.


	6. All the Pain of Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do our intrepid counselors hate Camp Campbell so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is like the latter half of chapter five before I changed stuff around because I felt like it. It is mostly intact save for a few things which helped to reestablish context within the chapter.

Despite everything, the period of weirdness lasted a lot shorter than the previous time. Gwen supposed that was because a good chunk of their actions could be attributed to their minds short-circuiting during the heat wave. If that was the unspoken excuse they were going to go with, then she wasn’t going to complain. Things went back to normal. She would still tease him when she got the chance, and he would try to give back as good as he got. It was cute, in a way. But then, he was kind of cute. Not that she would ever admit that to anyone ever.

As a reward for good behavior during the last week, the campers were treated to a lesson on making homemade ice cream. It went over well, until someone decided they wanted to start a fight with the substance. But knowing how valuable ice cream was (considering that the soft serve machine had broken down and the repairman hadn’t yet come to fix it) it was squashed through the campers’ own indifference. All in all, it was an easy day, followed by an easy week. And then an easy Saturday.

Gwen was sitting on the docks supervising campers as they swum about and played pool games. At the moment it was a duel to decide between chicken and marco polo. She heard heavy footsteps come behind her, making the wood vibrate. And then the weight settled down next to her.

“Having fun?” David asked her.

“Always,” she deadpanned, “And you?”

“Never a dull day with Camp Campbell to bring down.”

“Amen to that,” Gwen agreed.

There was silence between them before David asked, “Wishing you could join them?”

“No not really,” Gwen replied, “What I’m wishing for is a bottle of chardonnay and some serious alone time.”

“Is that why you’re looking forward to this evening.”

Gwen laughed, “Ha, yeah right. Nah, tonight’s not the night for that. I usually save those plans for Sunday, helps get me less stressed about the coming week.”

“I see…”

There was another bout of silence, punctuated only by the sounds of campers and water.

“Ahem,” David cleared his throat, “Did you-” he paused awkwardly, “I mean are there any plans you had for tonight?”

Gwen cocked a brow and smirked teasingly, “Are you asking me out on a date?”

“I wouldn’t call it that,” David backtracked, “I need to discuss something with you, in private.”

“And we can’t do it in our cabin?”

David shook his head, “Can you just answer the question?”

Gwen laughed, “No hotshot, I don’t have any plans tonight. Well, no plans that involved anyone _else_.”

“Anyone else?”

“Nope, not unless you count a romance novel and a big pink-”

“I get it,” David cut her off before she could finish that sentence, blushing wildly. He was no prude, but there were _children_ around for propriety’s sake.

Gwen laughed, “And here I thought the whole purpose of that device was so that _I_ would get it.”

“If you’re quite finished,” David grumbled, color still high on his cheeks and trying to shove away the mental images.

“Alright, alright,” Gwen relented, “I can put that off until after we’re done, what’s the plan?”

“Just be ready to go after the kids are sent to bed for the evening.”

Gwen mock-saluted, “Sir yes sir!” and she laughed as he visibly jerked before stalking away on his own.

CC

“Tell me again, _why_ are we going on a late night boat ride?” Gwen asked as David controlled the motor out on the water. David didn’t answer. Gwen tried for comedy, looking at the terse set of his jaw and the embittered hardness in his eyes, “Don’t tell me this is your idea of being romantic? Because if it is, I’m going to have to recommend you change wherever you’re getting your material from.”

Again the Cedar scout didn’t answer her. But as the mist over the lake began to clear she saw that he was taking her to that small wooded island in the dead center of the water. Suddenly the premise of every horror movie she’d ever seen went rushing to the forefront of her mind.

“Um, Greenwood?” she questioned as he landed the craft and secured it. She still hadn’t exited the boat, “You didn’t bring me all the way out here to murder me, did you?”

“I wouldn’t do something so elaborate as that,” David replied, “I know plenty of ways to get rid of someone without having to resort to horror movie cliches.”

Gwen breathed a sigh of relief, “So why did you bring me here then?”

David offered her a hand out of the boat, “Not here,” he said, “When we get to our destination I’ll tell you.”

They walked on in silence, with David leading the way and Gwen trying not to get creeped out by the foreboding atmosphere the place seemed to ooze. It was a full moon out, which meant less need for light sources, but the eerie bluish glow only amplified the fear factor. David was being incredibly tight-lipped, which also spoke ill of whatever was going on. He stopped abruptly, and Gwen finally saw where he had been leading her.

It was an extravagant mansion. Or it had been in days gone by. Now, however, it was falling apart, making it appear like the quintessential haunted house. Broken windows, ivy climbing the corners, faded wood with scraps of the paint that had once coated on still clinging in some spots.

“What is this place?” she breathed as David walked up to the door.

“An old summer home of Campbell’s,” David answered, pushing the portal open and gesturing for her to step inside, “With all the trouble he’s in with the authorities, I’m surprised he hasn’t used this as a hiding spot again, but it serves our purpose well tonight.”

Yeah, _that_ didn’t sound ominous at all. Gwen saw that for whatever reason there was still power to the building, revealing a once lavish but now deteriorated parlor, with two stuffed grizzly bears on display. Excessive and, since she was feeling punny, a bit of overkill to be honest. David lead her to a library and sat her down. He had said he wanted to discuss something with her, but now he wasn’t saying anything. Still, this place had to have some significance for him to have brought her all the way out here.

“Greenwood?” she questioned.

“I wanted you to know,” he replied simply, “I wanted you to see.”

“See what?”

“This place.”

“Why?”

“Because this is where it happened.”

“Where _what_ happened?”

“Where I began to hate Camp Campbell.”

CC

“It might come as a surprise to you,” David began, “But before the Woodscouts I was quite a little troublemaker.”

“A troublemaker? You?” Gwen snorted.

“It’s true, and one summer to get me out of her hair my mother sent me to Camp Campbell. I hated camping, and I hated nature, and I thought it was all just a big waste of time. And then, I met him.”

“Him?”

“His name was Jasper, he was a couple of years older than I was, and he was the stereotypical popular kid. He was nice, outgoing, not bad on the eyes, had everyone wrapped around his finger. Everyone _loved_ Jasper.”

“Except you I take it?”

“I liked him too, he was one of those people that was impossible to hate. But for some reason, maybe it was pity, Jasper decided to befriend me. And then summer was less unbearable, because I had someone to spend my freetime with. Someone who didn’t try to change my perspective, but accepted what my opinion was and even respected it. The thing about Jasper was, he had some sort of heart condition, if his heart rate got too high his body would begin to shut down. So he was limited in a lot of ways, but in others he was far superior. I guess when you know death could be just a jump scare away, you tend not to be bothered by the little things.

“Well, one day the counselors decided to take us to this island for a game of hide and seek. I guess they thought it would be less difficult for campers to get lost considering the smaller amount of landmass, but I digress. Jasper and I decided to hide out here in the summer home. But what we didn’t know was that Cameron Campbell had found out and had everyone clear off the island before a proper headcount could be taken. Jasper and I were still hiding.

“Minutes passed, and then what felt like hours. So Jasper and I decided to come out of our hiding spots and try to find our group. Campbell was doing something I can only assume was incredibly illegal at the time, and it was just our luck that Jasper and I stepped on a loose floorboard. The creak alerted Campbell who was ready to silence anyone who found out what he was doing. And as we hid we saw him brandishing a knife, a crazed and determined look in his eye and we knew there would be no reasoning if he found us. It had turned from a fun to a far too deadly game of hide and seek.

“The only problem was, adrenaline was pumping through our systems, and Jasper’s heart rate was on the rise. The only way I knew to slow it down was deep breathing. But we couldn’t because Campbell might have heard us. Our only option was to try and escape on the boat and get back to camp so Jasper could calm down and the doctors could be called. We had almost managed to escape the house when the door let out a long and low squeal as it closed behind us. Jasper and I made a break for the beach and I loaded him in while shoving off. The boat was a bit too heavy for my strength at the time, but Campbell was on our tails and I was hopped up on adrenaline.

“I managed to get us into the water, which thankfully had a motor on it, and had us speeding off into the lake. But by that time it was too late; Jasper’s body had begun shutting down, and without an emergency defibrillator there was little hope. I gassed that boat as hard as it would go, and we ended up beaching the boat. I went straight to Jasper, pushing at his chest and trying to get him to breathe. I screamed for help, refusing to leave my friend…” David trailed off and stopped talking.

And despite already realizing what the outcome could only be, Gwen was on the edge of her seat nonetheless, “What happened to Jasper?”

“He passed away.” David answered tightly, grip splintering the arm of the chair he was sitting in, “Because Cameron Campbell tried to kill us, because Cameron Campbell was so preoccupied with his own illegal business he couldn’t allow the counselors to do a headcount, realize we were missing, and come find us. My friend Jasper is _dead_ , because of Cameron Campbell. And _that’s_ why I won’t rest until Campbell has lost everything.”

CC

Her mouth opened, but the words wouldn’t come out. So she ended up resembling a gaping fish. And the worse part of it was, she didn’t think David had ever properly grieved for his lost friend. Instead he had likely channeled his sorrow into destructive behavior, which had landed him in the Woodscouts. They had saved him, he’d said as much when he confronted her what felt like a lifetime ago. And that’s what this was all about, he was sharing his pain with her. And the silent question was, would she be willing to share hers with him?

But looking at him now, she couldn’t answer that question. Not when what she was sure had been an attempt to level with her was hurting him so much. Emotions, as far as Gwen had been concerned for quite some time, were things to be used against people. They were there for manipulation and exploitation and nothing else. She didn’t know how to comfort him from an emotional standpoint, but there was one other thing she was skilled at when dealing with emotions.

Gwen stood from her seat and bridged the distance between them. She sat sideways in his lap, slinging her legs over an arm. Her own arms twined around his neck and she pulled him in. She couldn’t comfort him with words, words were useless at a time like this anyways. But her body, that was second nature at this point. She caressed him, saying with actions emotions she didn’t think existed in her. Lips touched, over and over until they merged and an outsider wouldn’t have been able to tell where one set ended and another began. The tensions were high, and their bodies warmed, sharing heat until it burned pleasantly between them. Hands roamed everywhere, but did nothing more than move about in random patterns. Occasionally, they stopped to clutch tighter, pull harder. Breath was a cursed necessity, taken only if one of them felt they would soon pass out, and only then taking a quick gulp before diving right back in.

Diving, huh, wasn’t that a paradoxically appropriate word to apply here? This thrumming between them rolled and crashed like waves upon the shore. And yet hidden within it was an undertow, a rip current, a sudden shift that threatened to catch them both and drown them by dragging them under so deeply they wouldn’t be able to see the light again. It was dizzying, it was madness, it was a hundred other romance novel cliches and more. More, because it was simultaneously indescribable.

The energy between them pushed and pulled, gave and took, until it became something more than comfort, more than empathy. She felt the tears stream down his cheeks and kissed the trails they left, following them to their pooling sources. He gripped her like a possession too precious to ever let go of. It was something that went beyond the physical, though it lurked behind every action, ready to strike at them like a straightly shot arrow to its target. The place, haunted by perhaps numerous crimes and dirty deeds and death was awash with their spirits, becoming cleaner than it had been in years.

But the night was a waxing, waning thing. And it had reached its peak while they were otherwise occupied. The silvery moon had finished her performance and to her thunderous applause was slowly descending back to her dressing room to await her next debut. Her costar the sun was giving her time to enjoy the moment, knowing he had more time to shine this season he would allow her this small endowment.

When they broke apart for the final time their harsh breathing was what now haunted the halls. Due to the fumbling hands from earlier their clothing was infinitely less neat than when they had begun. Gwen was still encircled by David’s willowy limbs, but could not find the strength to move. As she hushedly panted she cupped his face in her hands and bestowed a final kiss to him.

“I’m sorry,” she breathed softly, the spoken words an empathy and apology. A comfort and a curse. Because though he had bared himself to her this eve she could not yet do the same.

David looked as though he had been the one guilty for Jasper’s death. So filled with regret, “We shouldn’t have done that.”

“Didn’t you say that the last time?”

“We shouldn’t have done that.”

“Any other arguments?”

“Santos,” he ran a hand through his already disheveled hair, “What are we doing? I didn’t bring you here to, to…”

“Make out with me?” she provided.

“Yes that, I brought you here so that you might understand where I’m coming from. Why our focus needed to stay on destroying Campbell.”

“Are you saying your focus has been sliding elsewhere?”

“I’m not saying anything or the sort,” he replied quickly, “But here we are again and I don’t do relationships, I _can’t_. It never turns out well.”

“You also said you weren’t a friend-with-benefits type of guy. Has that changed?”

“I always thought it was too seedy and dishonest to even try, and someone _always_ develops feelings.”

“Yeah,” Gwen scoffed, “In the movies maybe.”

“My point is, would it be good for either of us, or our camps, if we got involved in any capacity other than what we had before?”

“At the moment I’m a bit too distracted to care,” Gwen squirmed a little to emphasize her point.

David a ghost of a strangled noise, “Stop doing that,” he warned her.

“Or you’ll what?” she challenged.

Without replying he pushed her off his lap. With a small thud and a bruised ego she glared up at him, “Was that really necessary?”

“Knowing you? Yes, yes it was.”

“For Christ’s sake Greenwood,” Gwen groused, “I’m not one for relationships either. I’m more invested in the love lives of fictional characters than I am my own. But I’m at least willing to admit that there’s something between us. If you don’t want to own up to that, if you want to keep sticking your hand in the dirt like a scared ostrich, then be my guest. Just take me back, and stay the hell away from the bathroom for the next hour.”

“The next _hour_?”

“I like to take my time.”

He looked thoughtful, ponderous, for the longest time, “And if I say I don’t want that?”

“You’re willing to try something you yourself described as seedy and dishonest not even five minutes ago?”

“I don’t see what other option there is,” David stood tensely, “Seeing as it’s been quite…” she wanted him to say what she knew he was going to avoid saying, “ _difficult_ to keep my mind on the plans when you’re constantly distracting me.”

“I see,” she replied, “So are we doing this Greenwood?”

“I guess we are.”

“And no regrets? However this ends?”

“I don’t think I could regret this if I tried.”

“Then let’s head back,” Gwen tugged at his hand, “I think making out is all this old place will be able to take, and I am _not_ chancing a building collapse. Not when I have a _long_ rest of the night planned.”

She dragged him out to the boat as fast as the both of their legs could carry them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I changed the events surrounding Jasper's death, but given that as of this posting we still don't know how he died and this is my AU story I can do what I want so meh :P


	7. Green Eyed Beauty Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passions are insatiable things, and sometimes they get out of control, don't they David?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is incredibly long... the longest one so far I think. And it's been split in two parts because I love monstrous chapters but I need to pace my readers so their eyes don't start to hurt.

What followed after that evening was a double challenge. The floodgates having been opened and all that romantic drivel left them trying to continue the relationship (using the word as loosely as could possibly be used) a secret from the other campers while simultaneously trying to keep up with liberating campers from Camp Campbell. So far, they had managed to lure away Ered and Preston, the two who loved to rebel against authority enough to need fairly little convincing. But that had to be done with great care, as Campbell hadn’t had many campers to start off the season with, and subtracting the four already there had left only three campers. They should have taken them all, but these things needed time. Besides, Space Kid was a total space case according to Max, out of all of them he could probably survive the longest… until Neil said that Daniel's doctrine stated that all negative emotions were attributed to dark toxins that came from space.

But the ones he had keeping an eye on the camp said that the counselors were spending more and more time in the purification chamber on their own rather than keeping track of their campers. Odd, considering how adamant they had seemed at first. And then there was a report of a new camper, Jermy Fartz who was gross enough to warrant constant attention due to his numerous medical problems. They wanted to ruin Campbell, but now they were very close to questioning if it was worth it.

To top it all off, they found that Gwen wasn’t exactly the most silent of people if she felt good. To the point where he had been so chivalrous as to do nothing but give her a massage after getting tangled in the ropes course while chasing down Max and she had sounded off like there was something very different going on. Thank goodness all the campers had been in their quarters, far, _far_ away from the counselor’s cabin.

Speaking of their arrangement, it seemed to be just what they needed. David found himself to be more relaxed, less tightly wound, and more willing to overlook things he would have before considered insubordination. Gwen seemed more or less the same, except for when she was around him. There was always a little something extra to her, be it a coy glance here, a purposely showy sashay there, or even taking her hair out of its ponytail. And then of course, there was the fact that whenever he asked her to do something -no matter how small or menial the task may have been- she would always reply with a breathy and eager, “Yes sir,” and a mocking salute.

It was her way of teasing him, but it was now second nature to respond in kind. He found himself doing “extra prep” and chopping enough firewood to fuel at least twenty large bonfires. All without his shirt on, mind you, and always making sure to whistle loudly and make a show of carrying the axe as he headed out into the forest. One time she just hadn’t been able to wait. But then again, human beings had been having sex outdoors a lot longer than they had in. The weird thing about it though was she had insisted on staying as visibly unravished as was possible. Not to mention, she had a predilection for completely dark rooms and blindfolding him. He wasn’t one to question someone’s sexual preferences, but there was a niggling pattern to it that he hadn’t yet figured out and refused to go away. Like a splinter dug deep under his nail.

Unfortunately, the best laid plans and all that. One evening they had just been finishing some extra camp activities when Gwen’s phone buzzed insistently. Drawing on a robe she kept at the side of David’s bed she slid out of the covers and went for it.

“Hello?” she asked, “Oh Kevin it’s you!”

She sounded happy, really happy. David took off his blindfold and stared at her form, a small frown marring his features. Gwen continued chatting in a happy fashion he didn’t really equate with her when it came to other people. The most he’d ever seen before this was the way she’d tease and taunt him to get him all riled up. There was this strange negative neutrality that came from hearing her one-sided phone call, but since he couldn’t identify it the feeling remained like an uncomfortable lump in his chest.

“Alright, see you soon, bye.” Gwen hung up and returned to his bed, still garbed in her robe.

“Who was that?” David asked, trying not to sound like he was prying.

“Kevin,” Gwen replied, not making any attempt to elaborate.

“Who’s Kevin?”

“No one you need to worry about.”

It suddenly occurred to him that he had never made certain to ascertain whether or not she had a boyfriend on the side. Oh no, not that again. The last thing he wanted was to have to defend himself from a jealous boyfriend that he hadn’t even known the girl he was seeing had.

“I think you should go back to your room now,” David turned on his side, placing his back to her, and drawing the covers for himself.

“Hey now,” Gwen cajoled, “I know we said not to make a habit of it, but why can’t I stay tonight?”

“Because you’ll sleep late, forget to properly shower, and I want to stay out of any altercations that might arise when Kevin comes?”

“Are you jealous?” Gwen was incredulous.

“No,” David said tersely, “But I’m not going to be played for a fool again. _We_ may not be in a relationship, but when has that stopped people from hooking up before?”

“What are you implying?”

“I don’t want a repeat of the past,” David defended himself, “I’m not going to court because some poor idiot found out his girlfriend was cheating on him with me -a fact which I will tell you I wasn’t aware of- and I had to beat the crap out of him because he won’t let up otherwise.”

“Boyfr-” Suddenly Gwen realized what her conversation might have sounded like to an outsider, “Well Scoutman, you won’t have to worry about that. Kevin’s not my boyfriend.”

“I’ve been lied to before,” was his response.

“Well I’m not lying to you,” Gwen rebutted, “Kevin is… do you remember a few years ago when there was that manic cookie craze out of nowhere?”

“Back when Miss Priss was still Garden Mother? Yes, I remember.”

“Yeah well…” Gwen rolled her eyes, she hated remembering the damage that woman had caused, “It wasn’t for nothing. Trying to help Miss Priss win a trip to Cabo Sasha, Erin, and Tabbii were lacing the cookies with crystal meth, under the impression that it was Mexican Cane Sugar.”

David rolled over at that, “Seriously?”

“Apparently Priss took a pill right in front of them and tried to justify it,” Gwen sighed, “Anyways, I was wondering how they were making so much money, especially since you had pretty much undercut the cookie demand by selling popcorn the month before, so I decided to track them when they left to pick up more sugar. I caught them with Dirty Kevin -the local drug dealer- and busted the whole thing.”

“So Kevin is…”

“Dirty Kevin, yes.” She affirmed, “Though, not anymore.”

“What happened?”

“I blackmailed him into helping me rid the Flowerscouts of Miss Priss once and for all. I had to gather more than once instance of her doing things that would negatively impact the kids so the case wouldn’t be dismissed. And he got attached to the girls, they adopted him as their Gay Uncle Kevin.”

“Is he?”

“No,” she laughed, “But somehow the name stuck. After everything was over I told him if he wanted to continue seeing his adopted nieces he needed to clean himself up, get a job that wasn’t fucking illegal. He went to rehab and that was that.”

“Until now?”

“After he finished he moved outta town, got himself a job, settled I guess. He wants to come up for a few days and visit. After all the hard work he put in he’s earned it, so I can’t say no.”

“I see…”

“I can’t believe you were jealous of Kevin.”

“I was not.”

“Are too.”

“Good _night_ Gwen.” Once they had begun this relationship the last name thing had quickly been swept off the table.

She giggled silently to herself, “Goodnight David.”

CC

Kevin arrived soon after. Full of cheer and looking less gaunt and sallow. The color had returned to him, he actually knew how to properly dress himself, and he was more active, energetic, and less paranoid. The girls who knew him from before all cried with good cheer, asking if he had missed them, asking if he had brought presents, or a husband. He and Gwen embraced heartily while David was left to watch from the sidelines; seething even if he wasn’t fully aware he was doing it.

But it did not go unnoticed. Max slyly sidled up to him and said, “They look pretty chummy, don’t they?”

“I suppose it would seem that way yes,”

“You don’t they’re together, do you?”

“I don’t see what her personal life has to do with me.”

“Oh, so you’re not jealous?”

“What reason would I have to be jealous? My relationship with G- Miss Santos is purely for the sake of shutting down that mockery of a summer camp you were mistakenly sent to.”

“Tell that to the twig you’re busting with your bare hands.”

David looked down to see he had bent a twig into a curved shape, but it was so incredibly close to breaking apart. It wasn’t a slim limp either, one that could be prone to bending and bowing. This one was dry and brittle and it should have snapped, but he was so calmly furious the branch had bent first as if hoping that would appease his bloodlust.

It didn’t. David wanted nothing more than to beat the pulp out of Kevin and he couldn’t understand why. He wasn’t jealous, there was no reason to _be_ jealous. Gwen wasn’t his girlfriend, he wasn’t her boyfriend. They were people who liked to hook up, nothing more. But every time Kevin touched Gwen David felt like breaking bones.

The Cedar scout took a deep breath, it was fine. Kevin wasn’t going to be staying very long. He couldn’t, not being sanctioned staff. Everything would go back to normal in a couple of days. Until then, he had to restrain himself. He could do that, he’d been trained to do that, mind over matter. Self-control over burning passion. Letting your passions lead you could land you in big trouble. But that didn’t mean he was going to stand around and watch the goings on like an outsider who would never be brought into the fold. David retreated to his tent, there were tactics to formulate and battles to plan. The assault on Camp Campbell could not fall apart.

A week later, with still no sign of Kevin returning to his life, David wasn’t so sure he could keep this up. In deference to the visitor David had solicitously agreed to share his room. He and Gwen couldn’t get any reprieve unless they went deep into the woods or out to Spooky Island. And David was getting fed up with having to take a hike in order to get some alone time. The worst part was, Gwen didn’t even mind the interruptions.

He couldn’t stand it. He wasn’t jealous, but he was boiling and he needed to let off some steam or else he was liable to snap someone’s neck. Thankfully, the arts and crafts supplies provided just the outlets he needed. David had constructed some rudimentary dummies to practice his combat training on. But being so sparse and hastily constructed he tried to restrain himself to one dummy for each session, pulverizing it to bits before allowing himself to move on to the next one. But as to the face of the enemy he was decimating, well he wouldn’t share the details of _that_ with anyone.

And in the middle of acting like a rabid beast going in for the kill, that was how Gwen found him one late afternoon. She watched as he moved, graceful and lethal, like a panther or other sleek jungle cat. Gwen honestly had to wonder if this was another form of bait, of torture on his part. Surely he had to know the sight he made as he moved about. She had gone looking for him to tell him something, but seeing the way he was now thought it best to leave him alone. Thinking it best to leave as silently as she’d come of course luck would make it not be so.

She stepped on a twig, snapping it and snapping David out of his concentration. He looked at the interloper, saw it was Gwen, and stared. Gwen looked back at him, expression like prey caught in a predator’s sights -not an inapt comparison to say the least. The frantic beating of her heart stretched the moment on into a small eternity, waiting, watching, fearing what he might do. And yet anticipating it, thrilling to the thought. They were all alone out here, and so long as she kept quiet enough no one would come looking for them, not with Kevin keeping everyone occupied.

As though sensing her thoughts had turned to someone else he pounced. The rough and solid bark of a tree was slammed against her back as David pinned her. But before she could even gasp in shock she was gagged. He was ruthless in his assault on her, plundering and pillaging and taking without mercy. Gwen felt weaker-kneed than the first time she had ever seen him in the forest, like a primeval beast from legend. Something that preyed upon fair maidens and devoured them utterly. And the worst part about it was that the beast made them willing victims, made them crave it all the more.

Just as quickly and ferociously as the attack had begun it ceased. David had his head cast down and he was panting. Gwen’s own chest heaved as she sought to regain her breath. She was trying to gather her wits, which had been shattered and scattered by what had just happened. She couldn’t speak coherently, could only talk in guttural noises and harsh breathing. But he seemed the same way.

“What,” she managed to get a single word out and the rest came naturally, “was that about?”

“I…” he couldn’t formulate a response that would both make sense, and keep her from calling him jealous, “I’ve been very frustrated lately.”

“I saw,” and felt, but embarrassing him usually led to a clam up that she didn’t want right now, “Why?”

“For the past week I’ve been going crazy. You’ve been having fun with everyone, but I’ve been feeling like a caged animal.”

“And why would you feel like that?”

“I don’t know,” David shook his head, “I just… it’s hard to explain.”

“Pun intended?”

“Very funny, ever consider a career in comedy?”

“David,”

“Right, right,” he sighed, “I’ve been lonely, I guess… I mean, for the past week it’s been him in my bed instead of you and-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Gwen stopped him, “Back up a second, Kevin’s been in your bed? Is there something you want to tell me?”

“Not like that,” David rebutted, “I offered it to him since he’s the guest and I didn’t want to be rude. I’m pretty sure I’ve been acting standoffish enough when I’m around him…”

Kevin had noticed and said something about it to her earlier, “I told him you’re just not good at normal socializing, given how long you’ve been with the Woodscouts. He said he understood.”

Another sigh escaped David, “I just… things haven’t felt the same since he’s come to visit, but it was important to the girls and…”

“They were so happy to see him,” Gwen smiled, “Speaking of which, we should be getting back,”

“Why?”

“To see Kevin off, didn’t I tell you? He’s leaving today, but we’re delaying him by fooling around out here.”

“He’s leaving, for the rest of the summer?”

“He _does_ have a job to get back to.”

“And the cabin… we’ll have it all to ourselves again?”

“Unless the campers decide to spy on us, yes.”

David redressed and grabbed Gwen’s hand, “Well what are we waiting for? Let’s say our goodbyes.”

CC

Complacency was a dangerous thing, that was why Gwen hated it. Because as soon as one got complacent, everything changed. Case in point; it had been but a few days -fun and certainly memorable ones- since Kevin had left the campground. Everything was just getting back to the routine normalcy when it happened. David received an email that his camp was to undergo its routine yearly inspection within the week. Which meant he had to go and re-set up the camp. And all the campers would have to go back as well. It sucked all around, with the campers not wanting to part from their friends and the deconstruction that would have to go into reconstruction back at the Woodscout base.

“Do you really have to go?” Gwen whined as she lay on his bed, watching him pack his things up, “I’m not going to drive 45 minutes for sex.”

“I didn’t expect you to,” David replied, folding away his extra uniform shirts.

“How long do you expect this inspection to take?” Gwen asked him.

“Depends on who they send and how thorough that person is going to be. We could be looking at no more than a day, we could be looking at a week or longer.” David ran as tight a ship as any Woodscout leader, but the inspector was always different, just to make sure leaders were always on their toes and by extension, that things were always kept to standard. “And for the record, I’m just as eager to be done with it as you are.”

“Eager? I’m not eager,” Gwen rebuffed, sitting with her legs and arms crossed and looking away with a huff, “Go back, stay there the rest of the summer for all I care. I don’t care what you do, I’m not your girlfriend.”

“Be that as it may you’re still my partner, and no matter what kind of relationship one might have communication is always important.”

Gwen sighed, “I guess you have a point.”

“You guess?”

“Don’t push it,” she slid off the bed and hugged him from behind, “It’ll be lonely without you, whether you choose to make something of that or not. The girls are already upset that their little boyfriends are leaving for the week.”

“If I don’t want to lose control of my camp then I have no choice,”

“I know,” she was quiet a moment, nestled against his back, “David?”

“What Gwen?”

“What time do you boys have to leave tomorrow?”

“Early, if we want the camp back together by noon,”

“How much mental power does it take to put it back together?”

“Not much, why?”

“So you could put it back together even if you were half asleep?”

“I don’t see why not,”

“Come on then,” she took his hand and headed for the light switch, “If this is going to be a dry week, I want some memories to tide me over.”

CC

It hadn’t been enough. Four days after the Woodscouts left and now Gwen was going bonkers. Everyone was tightly wound for whatever reason. Even the Garden Mother was less lenient. Girly activities were eschewed in favor of tough, exerting ones. Fashion week had been eschewed for martial arts week. But not even children beating the crap out of each other could loosen the knots in her body. God, this was so sappy, _why_ was she feeling like this? It was a physical relationship, there were supposed to be no feelings involved. She said she would miss him yes, but in the same sense that you miss having something you got used to having around gone!

Sure, she respected him. Sure, she could admit he wasn’t the worst to hang around with. Sure, she admired the way he’d been willing to modify his course for the sake of his campers. But Christ almighty what the hell was happening? Reason it out, she had told herself. Perhaps it had been she’d gotten used to the relief he provided her at the end of a long day, sexual in nature or not. Army training tended to leave one sore, and apparently it had been to the betterment of him and all his fellow soldiers that they had learned to take care of each other’s kinks in the back and charlie horses. And maybe it had been that it had been too long since she’d gotten any from anyone else, the alternative was _not_ doing its job as it once had. And it was starting to drive her _insane_.

Four days of feeling on edge and antsy and at least another three to go. The girls missed the attention and fun of getting the boys to break out of that toxic mindset of rugged men being the only type of man, even if it was something that -under Miss Priss- they would have touted as the pinnacle of masculinity. They missed playing dress up, missed Preston being absolutely brutal and dramatic to the emotively stunted Woodscouts when practicing for a performance, missed Max and company raising hell.

Well, there was one person who felt just as hollow and lackluster as Gwen did. And that was Nikki. Unlike the other girls, Nikki got on better with the boys and had had a hard time making friends. There were Nerris and Ered, but they preferred to be loners and do their own thing. The usually energetic wild-child was subdued and it didn’t suit her in the slightest.

Tabbii, Erin, Sasha, and Ered were left in charge; which basically meant don’t start any fires and don’t let anyone else start any fires. Gwen settled in behind the wheel of her car while Nikkie had been strapped into the back seat. Forty-five minutes later had them enter the Woodscout Camp. everything looked back to normal, so why hadn’t they returned yet.

“Come on Nikki,” she said as the two exited the vehicle, “We have some Woodscouts to hunt down.”

CC

It wasn’t that hard a task as it might have seemed. Eager to please everyone directed them exactly where they needed to go. Max and Neil had been surprised to see their other friend, but happy. Left with the instruction not to raise any hell just yet Gwen left them to their own devices.

David finished peremptory barack inspections and was just returning to the strategy tent. God this week had been long and it wasn’t even over yet. This campground had always felt like home, and he was happy to be back. But knowing what he was missing across the lake settled like a burning itch under his skin that he just couldn’t quell. And he had tried everything he could think of that didn’t involve leaving the ground unattended. Extra training, stringent mental exercises, trying to beat the record for entire runthrough of every course on the grounds, nothing helped. The boys weren’t too happy either. Given that they were preparing for inspection the additional activities they had enjoyed at the Flowerscout grounds couldn’t be offered here, and all supplies and creations had been left behind so that the inspector wouldn’t find them.

A tired sigh escaped David as he hunched over some schematics he’d left out on the table. How much longer would he be kept dangling like bait for a hungry fish? It had been bad enough dealing with Kevin and the responses that whole debacle had drudged up, and now he had to deal with _this_ too? The worst thing was, relaxing the rules meant deviating from the basic Woodscout protocol, and he had become so used to being the way he was now… it made him nervous. Nervous that the inspector would be one of the harsher ones, taking a single minor infraction and blowing it into a reason for being fired. Nervous that he wouldn’t be able to perform as necessary. Nervous that everything he had worked for could just as easily been ripped out from under him. And nervous that he might be at risk of losing the one place he could fit in without issue and without needing to serve something he didn’t believe in. This constant fear was starting to get to him, and if he wasn’t careful he’d be over the edge before realizing how far out he’d run.

“Wow,” a voice said, causing him to jump as he hadn’t realized the tent had another occupant, “You look like shit.”

Gwen, she was here. Euphoria filled him until another thought occured. Why was she here?

But he wasn’t going to question this gift from Providence, “I feel like shit,” he replied, “I could go for a cigarette right about now.”

“You smoke?”

“Used to,” David replied, “I told you I’ve been a part of this organization for fifteen years, I didn’t tell you how long it took for them to actually get through to me.”

“Because of Jasper?”

“It was still hard for me to come to terms with, compounded by the fact that Campbell slipped out of paying for what he had done. I had started my freshman year of high school, things were stressful -the Woodscouts were really just a summer thing for the first couple of years for me- and I ended up falling in with a bit of a bad crowd. I had the physical training but none of the mental discipline. I started some bad habits. But once I became a Cedar scout, once I started taking charge of other children, I decided to quit, might as well provide them with one decent example of adulthood.”

“I suppose that makes sense. How long have you been sober?”

“Five years I think,” David rubbed at his head, “So about as long as I had been smoking. And it was never a heavy thing so I wasn’t too addicted, it was more of…”

“You got used to having it when you needed it.”

“I mean, I went cold turkey, those were some dark days. Even now I sometimes find myself craving it, fingers reaching for a pack that’s not there.”

“Poor you,” Gwen murmured by his ear, sliding her arms over his shoulders as she curled over his seated form.

“At least I didn’t trade one addiction for another. Speaking of addictions, what brings you here?”

She flushed a little at being called an addiction, it certainly wasn’t the most poetic compliment she’d ever been paid, but considering his blunt and straightforward nature she knew it wasn’t an insult.

“Nikki has been in a bad way for the past few days,” she replied, letting her hands dangle over his chest, resisting the urge to move them in languorous patterns, “I think she has undiagnosed abandonment issues with people she’s really attached to. She just kind of… shut down.”

“You seem to know a lot about mental issues, where’d you learn that?”

“I was a double major in college,” she replied, “Liberal arts and Psych.”

“I see,” a hand curled loosely around one of her arms, not to tighten and hold, but rather luxuriate in the weight of it against him, “And that’s the _only_ reason you came, right? Miss “I’m not driving 45 minutes for sex”.”

“I _did_ say that, didn’t I?” Gwen asked, letting her free hand roam, “But maybe I overestimated myself. Or maybe I just missed you, missed _this_ ,” she lightly squeezed and pulled back a bit, “Who’s to say?”

She couldn’t see his face, so she didn’t know how his eyes closed contentedly like a house pet gaining physical affection at her touch. But the real world was never far behind, and he stilled her, bursting the bubble they hadn’t even known they’d formed.

“I’ve missed it too,” he told her, “But we need to stop now. The inspector hasn’t shown up yet and if we get caught in a compromising position it could mean my head and the camp. And I can’t guarantee that the next Cedar scout to run the place will be so willing to work with you to sabotage Campbell.”

“Among other things,” Gwen quipped.

“Which is exactly my point,” David said as he rose from his chair and paced but a few steps away, “I hate to say this, but you need to take Nikki and leave before the-”

“Woodscout Troop 818 inspection!” a voice called from outside. Before anything else could be done though the owner of it entered. He was a pimply, late teenage redhead with eerie golden eyes and a uniform near identical to David’s. He even kind of _looked_ like David if Gwen was being completely honest.

The closer this newcomer came the more obvious to see that despite the similarities no one would ever be able to mistake the two for each other, as David towered where this man wouldn’t come up to Gwen’s height even without her heels. He was flanked by two lesser members of the Woodscouts, one tall and muscled -though he had clearly skipped leg day and spent the majority of his time working on his upper body- and the other squat with an eye patch and a candy cane in his mouth. It felt to Gwen like that one was trying to enact a kid-friendly version of a tough, gritty action hero who’d been scarred by battle.

“Alright Greenwood, time for your-” he stopped short when he saw Gwen, “Well _hello_ , who is this intrepid little Flowerscout?”

Gwen blinked a couple times in rapid succession. While she was certain it could have been taken as fluttering her lids, she was actually doing it because she was beyond confused and a little repulsed.

“This is Gwen Santos, the Garden Mother for Flowerscout Troop 789,” David explained, “She took over for Miss Priss almost two years ago.”

“I see,” what Gwen could see was that whoever this guy was he hadn’t been paying as much attention to what was being said as he was leering over her as his eyes raked up and down her form. Clearing his throat and smoothing a hand over his hair in what he probably thought was a smooth manner he held out a hand for her to shake, “Edward Pikeman, Cedar scout, first class and leader of Troop 181. A pleasure to meet you, Miss Gwendolyn.”

“Likewise…” the way she said it made it sound more like a question instead of a response. Not wanting to chance David flunking inspection because of her she put her hand out for a shake.

Instead of that Pikeman turned the hand, kissed it, and with annoying incorrectness said, “Enchante,” in an atrocious accent with a rather slimy wiggle of his brows.

Gwen let out the laugh that only females could pull off without it sounding like a red flag. That hesitant, nervous not even a laugh where the laugher was obviously uncomfortable in the situation they were in but didn’t want to let the one making them uncomfortable know that for fear of physical retaliation. David understood where she was coming from, Pikeman was never a comfortable one to be around.

Still holding her hand tightly Pikeman straightened and with his free hand gestured to his underlings, “These are my extra hands, Snake,” indicating eyepatch, “And Petrol, we’ll be doing the inspection of this old place. I’m sure you wouldn’t understand much of it, but you’re more than welcome to walk with us.”

“That sounds so interesting,” Gwen said through gritted teeth as she wrenched her hand back and discreetly wiped it on her skirt.

“So it’s settled then,” Pikeman decided, “You’ll come with us on our walking tour.”

“I’m not sure about that,” Gwen backed up, closer to the only person she trusted in the room, “I mean, I only came to let D- Greenwood know that some of his scout accidentally rowed onto the Flowerscout portion of Lake Lilac the other day and ask that they be aware of what they bring with them when they do that.”

“I see, and how did David not know about that?” Pikeman turned his beady little eyes to David.

“They might have been practicing their night sailing,” David answered, “Remembering where the boundaries are is a lot easier when it’s light out, not so much when it’s not.”

“Exactly,” Gwen jumped on the explanation, “I wouldn’t have minded, the issue was that some of my girls decided to break curfew and go skinny dipping and the scouts nearly saw them. And that’s a scandal _neither_ of us wants on our hands, right?”

“Skinny dipping you say?” Instantly Pikeman’s eyes returned to Gwen, glazing over in a way that told her he was mentally undressing her.

Instantly she stood stock still, but she began to shake. Her eye twitched and all she wanted to do was run, but Pikeman and his goons were blocking the only exit. No, not here dammit! She was _not_ going to break in front of this brat, she wasn’t! Her discomfort went unnoticed by the visitors, but David saw, and he made another connection in that pattern of hers. She didn’t like to be seen, at all. Why that was he desperately wanted to know, but now wasn’t the time to question the fear she had of being naked -around someone she trusted, obviously no _normal_ person would want to be naked in front of strangers- it was the time to get everyone she wouldn’t want to see her break out of here.

“Yes, well, I think Miss Santos and I need to discuss that whole night sailing exercise and work something out,” David improvised, “Why don’t you start on your inspection and we’ll join you shortly?”

“Right, we have a job to do men,” Pikeman instructed his subordinates, “Fan out and leave no stone unturned.” He glanced back at Gwen as he left the tent, “I’ll see _you_ later,”

Gwen shivered fully in revulsion when he was gone, “That fucking perv,” she felt so unclean right now, as though the slime had somehow been transferred to _her_ merely by being in the same room as him.

“It’s alright,” David put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it in comfort, “He’s gone now. You’re alright, whatever happened he triggered, it’s not going to happen again.”

Gwen looked at him, “How did you know I was triggered?”

“You went still, and your eye started to twitch, just like what happened when I told you I saw you after rescuing you from drowning in the shower.”

“I didn’t even realize I had those sorts of tells,” there was a beat of silence until she added, “I suppose you want to know why I-”

“Not until you’re ready,” David cut her off, “I want to know, but I told you about my past because I was comfortable enough to tell you. If you don’t feel the same way, then I won’t force you.”

There was a beat of silence between them. And then gwen stepped into his circle and tightly embraced him, “Thank you for understanding.”

“Whatever you need to be comfortable.”

“I thought you said you weren’t good with emotions,”

“This is something similar to what my friends who went on tours of duty experienced. What I’m not good at concerning emotions is all the ones that seem to twist and break from their patterns when romance is involved. Hence why I don’t do relationships, well, aside from the fact that I’ve never been the most attractive of my former squadron.”

Gwen scoffed, “Those people must have been blind, or they never saw you shirtless.”

“You are incredibly uncomfortable with being naked, but you seem to want the opposite of me every chance you can get.”

“Oh heavens no _sir_ ,” she replied pointedly, batting her eyelashes with faux innocence, “As a matter of fact, I just _love_ a man in uniform.”

“So you must really enjoy being here, especially with Pikeman.”

Gwen made a face and stuck her tongue out, “Fucking creep,” she muttered as she buried herself deeper into his chest, “Just who _is_ that guy anyways?”

“My cousin,” David replied wryly.

“You’re kidding, right?” Gwen looked up and desperately searched his eyes for the punchline, “Please tell me you’re joking.”

“Believe me when I say that I wish I was.” David gave her a tight squeeze before letting her go, “But he’s my cousin via my maternal uncle.”

“Your mom was a Pikeman?”

“Unfortunately so.”

Gwen shuddered again, “Thank god I’m _not_ your girlfriend then, I can’t imagine dealing with _that_ at family reunions.”

“Even if you were actually my girlfriend you wouldn’t have to worry about it,” David chuckled, “My uncle is still mad at my mother for how she met my father in the first place.”

“And how was that?”

“He was my uncle’s then-girlfriend’s ex. Daddy dearest -a total crap sack of a human being by the way- tracked down my uncle to beat him up for stealing his girl. However fortunately you may look at it though, my mother was the one who opened the door and instantly my father forgot all about revenge beatings and started dating my mom.”

“Sounds like real love at first sight,” Gwen rolled her eyes as she and David walked out of the tent to join Pikeman before he or anyone else got suspicious.

“I think the word you meant to use was lust, but otherwise true enough,” David replied, “I’m thankful because he gave my mom me, but other than that…”

“I can see why you were such a troublemaker,” Gwen remarked as they caught sight of the inspectors, “No father figure, and it’s hard for a single mother to rein in a rambunctious pre-teen boy. Not to mention, I’m guessing her dating selections weren’t the best back then.”

“They could have been Prince Charming and I would have run them off, so you have a point there.”

“Ah there you are Greenwood,” Pikeman effectively put an end to their conversation, “Your campgrounds appear to be checking out okay, but gather your troops, as the scout inspection is another matter entirely.”

“As you wish,” David replied, shooting Gwen a “don’t let him bother you” look as he walked off.

“So Gwendolyn,” Pikeman saddled up nice and close to her as soon as David was out of sight, “Tell me, have you-”

“Make a move on me or touch me and I’ll kick you so hard in the nards it’ll reverse your puberty,” Gwen said side-stepping out of his attempted embrace.

“Your lips say no,” Pikaman teased delusionally, “But your eyes say-”

Before he could finish she had round-house kicked him in the chest and pinned him down with a single foot. Her eyes were saying that she was completely and utterly willing to kill him. Snake and Petrol couldn’t move, as she had their leader in a position where they were too far away to save him unscathed.

“Go ahead and finish that sentence,” Gwen spat at him, “I _dare_ you.”

Much to her surprise though, Pikeman merely chuckled, “Feisty _and_ strong. You really are the whole package aren’t you? I can see why Greenwood has a thing for you.”

She refused to rise to the bait he’d laid out. Gwen wasn’t sure whether or not David having a thing for her was a bluff on his part, or if he actually knew something. But assuming he didn’t she wasn’t going to be the one confirming it for him.

“I don’t see what that has to do with me,” Gwen told him, “His feelings are his own business. If he likes me he hasn’t had guts to say anything. And if he doesn’t, which I’m almost certain is the case, then I think you’re majorly misinterpreting. Unless you’re just projecting your father’s hatred of his sister onto your cousin and think that by winning me over you’re getting one up for your family’s honor or some bullshit like that.”

“Are you trying to psychoanalyze me?” Pikeman asked.

“I’d say I just did,” Gwen answered, “Considering how quickly you flipped the accusations onto me.” she moved her foot up to his larynx, “Now stop putting the moves on me or I’ll have to make a decision.”

“About what?” Pikeman choked out.

“Whether to kill you or castrate you,” Gwen removed her foot and left him to his own devices as to recovering. She wasn’t sticking around for this, Nikki and her could have some fun while they waited, because Gwen wasn’t dealing with this any longer.

CC

“How long is this inspection supposed to take Gwen?” Nikki whined after the third hour.

“I don’t know,” they were busy not focusing on a game of cards after finding a pack in the preparations tent, “But asking me if it’s done yet isn’t going to make it end faster.”

“I know,”

“Got any 10s?”

“Go fish.”

They played on like this until the sounds of a commotion could be heard from outside. Insatiably curious Gwen and Nikki ducked out to see the campers crowding in a circle around something. Was it a fight? Oh god, which one of the campers were fighting and how would this affect the inspection. The two Flowerscouts elbowed through the crowd only to find David beating up Pikeman and his two underlings without even breaking a sweat. Gwen had seen him practicing on the dummies, and this sight… was about a thousand times hotter, even though she knew this was the wrong time to be swooning.

She didn’t want to break it up, but she had to, for the sake of everyone. Teling Nikki to cover her ears the Garden Mother stuck her fingers in her mouth and let out a shrill, ear-splitting whistle which immediately halted everything. In comedic cartoonish fashion David was in the middle of the fray, with Pikeman on the ground and Snake and Petrol being held at arm's length, still in the position of attacking.

“Alright,” Gwen said imperiously, “If you four are fighting then the inspection must be done. Finish up your paperwork or whatever the hell you need to do and get the fuck out of here. _Now_!”

Everything fell into place. Pikeman and his cronies dusted themselves off, bid their insincere goodbyes and made a hasty retreat. The campers were sent to their tents for the time being. Nikki was sent off with Neil and Max. and Gwen was now bandaging up the wounds David had accrued in the scrap.

“What the hell started all that?” she asked as she wrapped bandages around a nasty cut.

“Pikeman was trying to be one of the boys, and didn’t realize he’d crossed a serious line,” David muttered darkly.

“He was making sexist jokes in front of a bunch of pre-teens? Why is he in such a position of power then?”

“It might surprise you to find out,” David parried, “But the Woodscouts are far from the most progressive organization out there. I’m sure to him it was just politics as usual, but he’s closer to the center, and thus, more resistant to the social change he doesn’t even seem to realize is happening.”

“What did he say?”

“I’m not going to repeat it.”

“It was about me, wasn’t it?”

David was silent. The type of silence that belied the truth already being spoken. Pikeman had been making awful remarks about her and David had beat up him and his subordinates for it. She worried how that might affect David’s position, but on the other hand she was also incredibly flattered. This was the first instance where it _hadn’_ t been her sticking up for her own honor. There was something incredibly attractive about having someone get mad enough on your behalf to beat the crap out of someone, and David really didn’t need to be getting more attractive to her. That would only lead down a dangerous road.

A comfortable lull of silence fell between them as she cleaned him up. David was mired in his own thoughts. But just as she was putting away the medical supplies he spoke.

“You were right,” he said softly.

“Hmm?” she allowed him the privacy of not looking directly at him, continuing to focus on the first-aid kit.

“I was jealous. Of Kevin, and then when Pikeman start talking about you that way… like you were an object to be bought, used until there was nothing left, and thrown away I… I saw red.”

“I imagine you would have been angry, but not enough to lose control like that.”

“I was still pent up from Kevin’s visit. And I was trying to let it go. Because I don’t have any say in how you do things. We’re not like that, we don’t _want_ to be like that, because every time we’ve tried things would break,” they had spoken a bit about how their past relationship attempts had affected their outlook on possible future ones, it was another commonality between the two, “I didn’t have any right to be jealous of Kevin, but to see him touching you, interacting with you so casually I guess… Maybe I was just reminded that I’m not like that, I can’t be like that. And it hurt because you seemed so happy when he was around. And then with Pikeman, he has no way to properly interact with women but he seemed so confident that he could get you, could use you, and in using you use me… I- I don’t know where I’m going with this. But I wanted to tell you you were right.”

“As much as I enjoy being right, I’m not going to gloat over it,” Gwen approached him, putting a hand on his knee, “Because jealousy is unfortunately natural. It’s a protective instinct. Even though I’m not yours and you’re not mine, I’m used to being with you. Do you think I wouldn’t want to stab a bitch hanging over you so obviously?”

“I didn’t want to assume,”

“I would, because for right now -even though it’s not in a romantic sense- you’re mine. And I’m yours. We’re partners, and with that label comes expectations. Is it irrational? Yes, but so are a lot of human feelings. And as much as we claim we don’t do feelings, we can’t help it anymore than the earth can help rotating or the stars can help shining.”

“You really believe that?”

“I do,” she stepped closer, “And for as long as we want this to last, I’m accepting that this is the way things are going to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other shoe will drop in the next chapter, though there aren't as many rivals for David's affections as there are for Gwen's. Let me know what you guys think because it's always so good to hear from you and I grin like an idiot for the rest of the day. Until next time!


	8. Green Eyed Beauty Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn many things, about someone shrouded in mystery. And yet we're still left with more questions than answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... this was a bit of a challenge for me to write. Because SOME people (side eyes Reverse David and Gwen) were being difficult and decided to meander about instead of sticking to the mental script. And to rectify it with their characters as established in previous chapters? Don't even get me started. Anyways, on with the show!

After the whole Kevin-Pikeman thing they had decided they needed to spend some time away. Away from the camp, away from their campers, away from the whole Camp Campbell plot. They planned a not-date in town. A casual night out where they could go for a drink and unwind. The only issue was finding someone to watch the kids. Thankfully, Gwen had a nearby friend who was willing to take charge for an evening. Kelsey, a waitress at the local restaurant was willing to watch them for the evening. Were this a real relationship, Gwen supposed that a room might have been rented to spend the night without interruption. But given they both had duties to attend to, a night out would be all the reprieve they could hope for.

They took separate cars into town, and left at separate times to avoid any suspicion. The pair had to wonder if they had been caught yet and the kids just weren’t saying anything or if they were genuinely oblivious to the backstage romance going on. Gwen had fussed over her appearance, something she didn’t normally do because she knew how good she looked, and she knew how to accentuate herself to any situation. But she couldn’t figure out what vibe she wanted to go for for this. She settled on a blouse and skirt combination, similar to her Flowerscout uniform, but in red and black for a change of pace. Something casual, but hinting at more, at least it would if David knew a bit of color symbology. There were a few other things she had decided to do, just to be different, like wearing stockings and garters, and leaving her hair down. It wasn’t like David hadn’t already seen the latter before, but to go out with it? That he hopefully wouldn’t be expecting.

However, it was her jaw that dropped when she located him. He was sitting at the bar, and she almost didn’t recognize him in casual clothes. Not to mention, they were fucking twinning. He wore an unbuttoned red and black flannel with the sleeves rolled up -increasing her inner burning by another few degrees because for some inexplicable reason rolled up sleeves were just  _ hot _ \- and a white undershirt, paired with a pair of faded blue jeans and his hiking boots. He looked so normal and at ease with his situation Gwen couldn’t believe this was the same guy who claimed to have so much trouble fitting into normal society.

He was hunched over the bar, not in a depressed way, but more a “this is the most comfortable position for me” kind of way. Considering his lanky, gangly frame it made a lot of sense. She giggled, he was funny even when he wasn’t trying to be. She sauntered her way over and took the seat to his right, looking to see what he would do. He didn’t look over, didn’t even seem to react. At least, not until she ordered her own drink.

“I thought you might text me to tell me when you got here,” David told her.

“I would have,” Gwen replied, “But it was more fun to see you in your natural state in the wild.”

“This isn’t the wild.”

“It is for you.”

“Fair point well made as ever,” He said as she was served, “Shall we sit someplace a bit more comfortable?”

“You and your scrawny limbs don’t like the barstools?” Gwen teased.

“I’m pretty sure you already know there’s nothing scrawny about me.”

“Mm, indeed I do,” she purred at him with a half-lidded stare.

“Let’s move to a booth,” David suggested, already pink-cheeked and it wasn’t from the alcohol.

He took her hand, hesitated a moment, and then laced their fingers together as they settled into a booth in the back corner of the dimly lit bar. They sat and drank and chatted about nothing, until somehow the conversation circled back to the reason they were out together in the first place.

“So you’re sure Pikeman isn’t going to demerit you or some shit like that?”

“If he does I can refute it because the stuff he was saying about you was being said in front of the kids. The bigwigs might not care about the type of language, but rather where it’s used. And I have several eye witnesses to back me up. Not that I really need them, considering I’ve never lied to them before.”

“Never?”

“Not since they trusted me enough to put me in charge of others,” He amended. The general din of the bar was soothing in a way, present but not stifling. And the drinks were refilled at the appropriate moments, they were on their third each.

“You know,” Gwen laughed, feeling more than a little tipsy, “With the way everything’s shaping up tonight it almost feels like we’re on a date.”

“Couldn’t it be?” David’s question surprised her.

“David, you don’t.. We-”

“I mean just for the night,” David hastily reassured her, “I haven’t had a date in a long time, I figured it might be a nice change of pace, to have the opportunity to act like a couple.”

“For one night?”

“For one night.”

“Isn’t this whole evening a change of pace?”

“See? We’ve already started, why not go all out?”

Gwen laughed uproariously, “Why not, he says, why not!” she continued to laugh, but the more she laughed over it the more sense it began to make. Eventually, she stopped laughing and seriously thought it over, “You know what? You’re right, we’re already doing something we don’t normally do, why not pretend and have some more fun? Alright, I’m your girlfriend for the evening.”

“And I’m your boyfriend.”

“How did I ever get so lucky as to find someone like you?” Gwen simpered.

“I was about to ask you the same question,” David smiled charmingly, taking her hand and lacing their fingers back together.

He scooted so that they sat next to each other, in a corner of the rounded booth and together they people-watched while having meaningless couple conversations -or what they thought constituted as meaningless couple conversations. It was a lot of fun, until for some reason, David went shock-still. 

“What is it David?” she asked, but his eyes were locked across the room on something, and whatever it was had turned him as white as a sheet.

She prodded him a couple of times but he appeared entranced, or frozen with fear. Gwen followed his line of sight and saw a beefy girl in a sleeveless top and a pair of jeans with another man. Judging by David’s reaction, they know each other, but their relationship wasn’t all that great to say the least.

“Who is she David?” Gwen asked, wincing at the jealous note in her voice that really  _ shouldn’t _ have been there. Their relationship wasn’t good from the looks of things; and David had told her many times he’d never fallen in love with someone, didn’t believe he had the capacity to, so his reaction should have been a non-issue. But did logic dictate what had come out of her mouth?  _ No _ …

“That’s my ex,” he replied stiltedly. Gwen waited for him to elaborate, considering there was more than one ex in his life, “Bonquisha.”

“Bonquisha?” Gwen narrowed her eyes at the other female. David had told her a little about the woman when they had been discussing their disastrous pasts. He had described her as strong, sassy, and confident -which had been majorly attractive to him. But Gwen had pictured something vastly different from the reality that was now before her eyes. And apparently the alcohol had shut-down her brain to mouth filter because the next thing Gwen asked was, “Is she a t-”

David, apparently already used to people trying to ask this question, immediately cut her off, “Bonquisha’s identity is her own business. She goes by female pronouns, she’s a female.”

“Right, right,” Gwen sat, chastened, “Sorry, no more drinks for me tonight.”

“I figured that was what happened.”

“And the guy with her, who’s he do you know?”

“Actually I do, that’s Jacob. They’ve been together practically since Bonquisha and I broke up.”

“You ran into her again that soon?”

“About a week after it happened. Of course, he’d been running late at the time, and I had been making a breakthrough with her at the time. The way she did it, it wasn’t as bad as some people have done, but it still messed with my head quite a bit.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did she break up with you?”

“Drove out to the camp to tell me it wasn’t working out, and said it in front of the campers.”

“Did she say why?”

“The claim was that I wasn’t man enough for her.”

Gwen snorted at that, clearly Bonquisha’s preference was for body-builders who spent their time always maintaining their physical condition. She couldn’t see any other reason why Bonquisha would say David wasn’t man enough. But looking at Jacob, that assumption seemed false.

“I appreciate that ever so eloquent defense of my fragile masculinity,” David deadpanned, making her laugh before she motioned for him to continued, “Well I saw her and she gave that old cliche of us still being able to be friends. But it got us talking, and I said that I might want that someday, but it was going to take time because I still needed to heal. And then Jacob walked up, introduced himself to me, said he was Bonquisha’s new lover and then I punched him in the face and proceeded to beat the crap out of him.”

“The apple doesn’t fall too hard from the tree, does it?” Gwen quipped, remembering what he had told her about his father.

“In this instance, no,” David allowed, “I did apologize afterwards, and thankfully the worst I left him with was a few bruises. Jacob -for whatever reason- said he totally understood why I acted like that, that Bonquisha was a hard act to follow. But I think he might have been wrong on that account.”

And then a thought occurred to her, “Wait, wasn’t Bonquisha the last girlfriend you had?”

“Until tonight, yes.”

He was laying it on smoothly tonight wasn’t he? Gwen smiled and fluttered her lashes at him for a moment. Until a wicked idea popped into her head. Bonquisha and Jacob hadn’t noticed David’s presence in the bar, having secured a table more in the middle of the room. But soon that would change.

“David,” Gwen cooed, “I think we should go say hi to them.”

David nearly spit out his drink, “What?” he sputtered.

“Yes,” Gwen drawled sultrily, all the while thinking, ‘come into my web little fly’, “I mean, I am your girlfriend for tonight. And shouldn’t any good girlfriend help her man prove to his ex he’s moved on?”

“I suppose…”

“Naturally,” Gwen let out a tiny laugh. But when David made to slide out of the booth she tightened her hold on his hand and yanked him back down, “Not yet silly.”

“I don’t-”

“First you need to do something,” Gwen educated, “We have to make sure we’re ready to face them.”

“What do I have to do?”

Gwen smirked, leaning in closer and whispering instructions in his ear while positioning his hand at the edge of her skirt under the table.

David’s jaw dropped, “You want me to- I can’t do that!” he hissed back to her.

“Sure you can. Come on,” Gwen cajoled, “I want to tell her she was wrong about you without ever using words. Don’t you want to prove her wrong?”

Her words were like honey, slowly taking hold of and drowning him, “I- yes.”

“Then do it,”

His fingers flexed and then he felt it. Red-faced he managed to squeak out, “You’re, you’re stockings?”

“Just for you,  _ sir _ ,” she winked and snuggled closer, “Come on David, prove her wrong. You’re a man, way more of a man than she’d ever be able to handle,” normally she wouldn’t be bashing on females, but this wasn’t about her and female empowerment. This was about David, David had been the one whose self-esteem had taken a blow by an a lover of indeterminate fidelity, considering how fast a new lover had taken his place. If this was about giving David enough confidence to move on, well, it wasn’t like Gwen wasn’t benefiting from it either.

CC

“I feel I was just severely manipulated,” David said soon after.

“Oh please,” Gwen scoffed as they rose from the booth, “Like you don’t already know you’re getting one back.”

She was glowing, and not the glow that came with drinking in a dingy bar where the number of bodies in a given space raised the temperature enough to start shining with sweat.

“Notice how you avoided the accusation.”

“Notice how I didn’t outright deny it either.”

“So you admit you were manipulating me.”

“Like you didn’t enjoy every second of it,” Gwen rolled her eyes, “Because I  _ know _ I did.”

“We could have gotten thrown out,” David argued.

“No one saw us,” Gwen assured him, linking their hands back together, “And the mess was contained.”

David blushed, “Must you say things like that?”

“If this is what it does to you every time, then yes. Now,” Gwen said, “We’re going to walk by casually like we were on our way out, alright?”

She took the hand she was holding and looped it around her shoulders, making sure she looked extra besotted as they walked by. Bonquisha was the one who spotted them, just as planned.

“David?” she questioned as she stood from her seat. Jacob looked over in that direction as well.

David and Gwen stopped, turning to look over at them, “Bonquisha,” David greeted in a perfectly natural fashion, “So nice to see you again.”

“And who is this?” Bonquisha asked.

“Gwen,” Gwen introduced herself, “I’m David’s new girlfriend. He’s told me so much about you,” her eyes glimmered and she saw exactly what happened when Bonquisha recognized the look, “And I have to say, I can’t imagine why you let him go. He’s such a gem!”

“I- I-” Bonquisha fumbled for words, “We just, weren’t on the same page. I needed something… more.”

“ _ Oh _ ,” Gwen nodded like she understood, “So you fell back on stereotype.” she gasped as though that hadn’t been exactly what she meant to say, “Sorry, I didn’t mean. It’s just, when David told me you had broke up with him because he wasn’t man enough, and then I see you with, Jacob I believe your name was?” Jacob nodded, unfazed by it considering it wasn’t  _ his _ ex he was facing, “I’m sorry,” Gwen apologized again, “My brain’s a little fuzzy right now.”

“From the alcohol,” Bonquisha nodded in understanding, “You might have had too much to drink.”

“Among other things,” Gwen grinned near viciously, “But I suppose that’s what happens. Well, we didn’t mean to interrupt your date, did we Davey?” she felt him tense next to her as she batted her eyes up at him.

“Not at all,” he ground out.

“So we’ll just be going. It was nice meeting you Bonquisha!” Gwen called as they walked away.

“I can’t believe you did that,” David said once they were outside the bar.

“I know, I’m awesome,” Gwen buffed the nails of her free hand on her shirt.

“I can’t believe I l _ et _ you do that,” David continued, in less like awed disbelief and more of regretful disbelief, “Bonquisha Isn't a bad person. We shouldn’t have done that.”

“But you’re not going to deny you felt the tiniest bit of satisfaction, are you?”

He was silent at that.

“I know, getting back at someone who hurt you always feels good,” she leaned in closer to him, “And if you play your cards right you’ll be feeling even better before the night’s through.”

“Why must you do that to me?” David groaned, whether in exasperation or something else was uncertain.

“Because it’s fun and I like getting you all riled up,” Gwen teased back, “Speaking of which, I didn’t mention, did I? I really liked you losing your control the other day.”

“Are you referring to me beating up Pikeman?” David asked, “Because I’ve wanted to do that for a long time, but I didn’t feel it was right to just haul off and do it.”

“No, though I thought I had expressed how much I appreciated that already.” she saw his eyes glaze momentarily as he remembered, “But I meant the day I went to tell you that Kevin was leaving.”

“You, you  _ liked _ that?” she was pretty sure that admission had short-circuited him.

“Is there something wrong with me saying yes?”

“I- you, it’s…” he continued on in that jumbled, rambling fashion for a few minutes while Gwen watched on in amusement.

“As funny as I find this,” she said when it still showed no signs of stopping, “Why don’t we do something else?”

“Something else?”

“Did you have any place you wanted to go tonight?”

“Actually… this is going to sound stupid, but…”

“Where David?”

“I want to go and sit by the lake.”

If this had been a romance novel, the idea would have been a cliche that people ate up all the same. Gwen supposed in some respect this night was. A single night from a romance novel, they could be as cliche as they wanted with no recourse. After tomorrow there would be no chance for it.

“Alright,” she acquiesced, “we can go to the lake.”

CC

The water lapped at the gravelly sandy shore where they had ended up. The moon, while not full, was high and bright, casting an iridescent sheen on the world below. The lake looked like clear glass, and had Gwen been younger and more naive she might have let her fancy take hold. Using fantastical metaphors to convey the beauty of the land before her.

They had taken only one car to get here, dropping the other back off at the campgrounds. They were pretending after all, and sharing a single vehicle was something that normal couples would do when on a date. Funny, there must still have been a buzz in her system, because the idea of being part of a couple was sounding less implausible with each continuing moment tonight. Gwen wondered what it must have been like for normal people, people who could could have relationships, people who didn’t come with baggage like hers.

“What are you thinking about?” David asked her.

“What makes you think I’m thinking about anything?” Gwen parried.

“You have that look,”

“What look?”

‘You always get a certain expression when you’re thinking about something, present but not really there.”

“You’ve looked at me enough to notice that?”

“You did avoid me for a good chunk of time following the shower incident,” David reminded her, “You wouldn’t talk to me, so I tried to watch you to figure out what was going on.”

Funny, that incident seemed so long ago now. Gwen hadn’t even needed those pills after that second night.

“You know, you’re a very close-vested person,” David remarked.

“You think?”

“You don’t really reveal much about yourself.”

“And when would we have had time for smalltalk?” Gwen asked him, “Before Max and friends we could barely stand to be around each other, and now we…” she trailed off, “We became partners for a goal. I wonder if you were right, if we shouldn’t have crossed that line.”

“You’re having second thoughts now?”

“I don’t know…” drew her knees up near her chest, “We both know this sort of arrangement isn’t sustainable. When the summer ends, so does it. I mean, it  _ does _ , doesn’t it? I just, I can’t think of how a summer only romance is sustainable in real life. And we  _ have _ real lives. I mean,”

“I stay with the scouts, down in the town at the valley of Sleepy Peak,” David said, “And you?”

“The same,” Gwen huffed, “I’ve never seen you.”

“There’s more than one town in Sleepy Peak Valley,” David reminded her, “Though I can’t imagine you living in the small town I call home. You always felt like you belonged in New York or Boston or some equally busy city.”

“I had dreams of living in the city once,” Gwen murmured, “Helping troubled kids, I wanted to become a social worker, or something along those lines.”

“What happened to those dreams?”

“Campbell,” Gwen said. And it was enough, he knew she was referring to whatever caused her intimacy issues. What was holding her back as a person. He wanted to know, wanted to find out what could cause so strong a woman to shy away.

“Do you think you’ll ever be able to tell me what happened?” he asked her.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to tell anyone what happened, not anymore.”

“You say you’re not cut out for relationships,” David reminded her, “But from what I’ve seen it’s just this one issue. I don’t want to push you, but… if you can’t trust me, who can you trust?”

“They’re old wounds David,” Gwen said, “Leave them alone.”

“You think you’re the only one who doesn’t know how much old wounds can hurt?” David looked at her, “You think I don’t flop between visiting Jasper as much as I can and trying to avoid him at all costs. I don’t have nightmares Gwen, but on the rare occasion I do it’s always me, going back there. Seeing what happens, wanting to change it, being forced to watch even though I know the ending. I can’t undo what’s been done, but sharing it with someone, going back there. To share your burden means to lighten the load. If I’m really your partner, can’t I do that for you?”

“And how long do you expect to stay my partner David?” Gwen looked at him, “We agreed that once Campbell’s camp was shut down for good we would part ways. And as for my recitence with nudity, I can’t… everytime I think about it the memories threaten to drown me. I have to go back to depending on medication just to deal with it. How can I subject a loved one to panic attacks and freakouts when all they want to do is be close to me? A sex friend won’t question sexual idiosyncrasies because so long as they’re getting exactly what the relationship is about then who cares about semantics and tiny details like that? It’s not something I can just let go of and if you can’t understand that, maybe we shouldn’t do this anymore.”

“If we’re not going to do this anymore, then maybe we should tell the campers the truce is off.”

His voice had devoid of any and all emotion. It was like he didn’t care. That was fine, she knew how much she was worth in his eyes because of it. He was just like every other muscle bound, brain-dead schmuck.

“You really find it that annoying I won’t share with you.”

“I find it annoying that after that speech you made about us being partners you won’t let me in even the tiniest bit. Do you know how many people in my life know about Jasper? My parents, and his.”

“And me,”

“That goes without saying.” David shook his head, “But if I can’t get the same from you, and you want to end this everytime I try to reach out… Do you really think it’ll be so easy for me to just go back to being all business and nothing else? After all the turmoil with Kevin and Pikeman?”

“I…” despite being an avid romance reader she hadn’t even considered that, “I can’t say it would be easy for me.”

“Then think of how difficult it would be for me,” David sighed, “I get that you’re not ready. I’m trying to respect that, but it’s so frustrating sometimes because like it or not it’s an integral part of what made you who you are today. And when I try and understand that person, I’m blocked because of a wall I can’t seem to break through.”

“And here I thought your relationship problems were due to an incompetence in supporting your partner emotionally.”

“It was partly that, and partly that I wouldn’t open up to them either.”

“So why are you opening up to me?”

“Because before I ever really considered you in any sort of passionate light, I guess I recognized a kindred spirit in you. We’ve both been hurt by Campbell, both lost something that set us down a different path than the one we were likely meant to go down, both chose to take that path and own it, and we both refuse to let Campbell be forgiven, or even forgotten. It’s unhealthy, but we rationalize it by saying that what he did was unforgivable. Is it in the eyes of others? Who’s to say, but to us anything to the contrary wouldn’t make any sense.”

“How insightful,” Gwen remarked drily, “But what does this have to do with the point you’re trying to make?”

“It’s the entire point,” David replied, “I opened up to you because we were so similar, and it surprises me that you don’t trust me enough to do the same. I want to show you that whatever’s holding you back, it doesn’t have to anymore… but words, they’re just words.”

He had gone off more on a tangent of thought at that point. A line of thinking he just  _ happened _ to be sharing out loud with her.

“Words mean nothing to me David,” Gwen burst his bubble, “Do you know the kind of words I had said to me back then? Pretty, poisonous words. They built up my hopes, made me believe that there was some good, some justice in this world. But the reality is that it isn’t the case, especially not for someone like me.”

“I wish I could show you otherwise…” David stood and paces, his footsteps audible with their crunch.

“I doubt there’s anything left you can say that I haven’t heard.”

Gwen tipped her forehead into her knees, content with the end of the conversation and comforted by the rhythmic tempos of the waves rolling in and David’s measured movements. But the latter stopped and quickly walked away. Yet a few moments later, they were back and growing louder as he drew closer. 

A hand at her shoulder had her looking at him. He held some cloth. Towels, and a bandana. Why did he have those items in his car? Why was he pulling them out now of all times?

“I want to help you, but I can’t help you heal when I don’t know what’s going on. However, I’m going to do the best with what I have to work with.”

He began to disrobe in front of her, numb to her gaze as it had burned down him so many times before.

“What are you doing?” he could be seen. The last thing she wanted was for the cops to come now.

“ _ I’m _ not doing anything,” David tutted, “But  _ we _ are going skinny dipping.”

“Hell no.” was the response that came after a beat.

“I’m not going to look,” he promised.

“Like I can trust that promise.”

“Have I ever looked before?” No, but she had always made sure the curtains were closed to mitigate his chance of seeing anything anyways. It was a moot point. Obviously he realized what she was thinking because he added, “What do you think the bandana's for?”

“You want to be blindfolded while we swim naked in a lake?” Gwen deadpanned. Yeah, because  _ that _ sounded safe.

“I’d actually rather not be blindfolded,” David replied, “But I figured we can work on that. Besides, being in the water means that even if it comes off, you can duck into the water and I won’t see anything anyways. It’s too dark.”

He was still in his pants and shoes, and offering a hand so that she might stand up. Reluctantly, Gwen allowed herself to be pulled to her feet.

“And if the cops show up?”

“They won’t,” David reassured her. The spot he had chosen was well secluded, even if it was close enough to get help. There was no chance that they would be caught. He’d been here enough times to know, “Trust me,”

He was trying to help her without pressing for details. She supposed she could indulge him just for tonight. Instructing him to turn around as he finished undressing Gwen began to do the same.

“Do you have the blindfold on?” Gwen asked, afraid to turn around and see that he had been watching her.

“I have it over my eyes,” David affirmed, “But I haven’t tied it yet, I don’t know how tight it should be to make you comfortable.”

Gwen automatically wanted to retort that the knot should be tight enough to cut off blood circulation to his brain. But she was going to try and trust him like he’d asked her to. And so, she said, “A normal knot should be okay.”

He secured the cloth and turned around. In the dim light of the moon she could see the dips, valleys, and plains of years of  grueling physical exertion. Were it not for the blindfold and the flaming red hair, she thought he might have been a sculpture. Though, she was certain a sculptor might have found a muse in this sight anyways. Trembling nerves sent her tongue swiping over her lips. But she took a deep breath to steady herself and walked forward. Grabbing his hand to guide him she led them into the waters.

Given the lake was up in the mountains and that it was nighttime the waters were cool. But she had David to keep her grounded and, so long as he kept the blindfold on, warm. It was an odd sensation, wading until the water covered a decent amount of their bodies. The liquid swirled around her in a way that she never really noticed the few times she’d been convinced to go swimming, and while some might have disagreed, it felt nothing like being naked in the bath. The simile was comforting, but not exactly accurate.

Her breathing remained even and measured, even though she could feel her heart thundering; wanting nothing more than to beat its way out of her chest and head for the hills, taking her along with it. Her toes sunk deep into the sand and curled, marveling at the difference in texture from how it felt on the shore.

“How are you doing?” David asked her quietly.

“I’m feeling…” scared, frightened, terrified beyond all reason? “Okay…”

“You’re nervous, it’s understandable. But it’s okay to say you’re not okay.”

“I’m,” she breathed in, “Terrified. I’m terrified that you’re going to rip the blindfold off when I’m least expecting it and stare at me.”

“I can promise I’m not, but that’s why we’re in the water, so you’re not completely vulnerable. And in case you’ve forgotten, you’re not the only one who’s naked here.”

“The difference being you’re used to me staring at you.”

“The opportunity to even the playing field is there anytime you want it. Tell you what,” David found a spot and settled down. Even sitting the water only came up to the lower part of his chest, “You go swim, get more comfortable with this whole situation. And then, I don’t know, we can play marco polo or something. I won’t move, and I won’t take the blindfold off unless I’m certain you’re drowning.”

“And you’re trained to tell the difference?”

“It’ll be a bit more difficult than normal circumstances, but that’s what this is all about.”

CC

The more she swam around the more comfortable she got with being naked in the same area as him. One might have thought that she would have already been used to it, given that they were in a sexual relationship, but women were weird and confusing at times. The point was not to over-analyze it.

“Having fun?” David called out to her.

“Actually, yes.” Gwen admitted.

“Are you more comfortable now?”

“A bit.”

“Can I ask you to try something with me then?”

“I know I said I’d give you one back, but I’m not having sex with you here,” that would be like tempting the Fates about her getting knocked up.

“I didn’t mean that,” David rebuffed, “Something else, something I think might help.”

“Can I trust you not to peek?”

His head made a motion in line with him rolling his eyes, “This is about pushing your boundaries a bit. I’m not going to rip the bandana off here and now, I promised I wouldn’t.”

Another deep breath, “Alright, what did you want to try!” the last part came out as a yelp as David took hold of her shoulders and yanked her into his embrace. Beneath her ear, she could hear his heartbeat. It was neither calm nor frantic. But it belied a bit of his own nervousness.

In this manner they were flush together at the front. A tight hug, with meaningless patterns traced along her spine. She relaxed under the ministrations. He wasn’t doing anything she hadn’t already allowed him to do. Then one of his hands moved up and off of her, causing her to pull back. He allowed this, but only so far. When she looked up at him, she understood why.

She could see his eyes. The blindfold was off, pushed up on his forehead like a headband. He’d said he wasn’t to take it off, and through a technicality, he hadn’t broken his promise. But he held her tight against him all the same, even though her every instinct was to break away and hunch down where he couldn’t see her.

“What are you doing!” she accused him.

“Pushing you, just a bit,” he replied calmly.

“I’m way out of my comfort zone, you said you wouldn’t look!”

“I’m not looking, because there’s nothing to see,” Gwen wasn’t sure what to make of that. Was she supposed to be insulted? Offended? Or relieved?

Her confusion must have been evident on her face, because he added, “Look down,”

And as she did exactly that she saw what he meant. Given how close together they were, he could see nothing beyond her shoulders and collarbone. All the rest was hidden. And though there was a very clear divide, as she looked it seemed almost impossible to tell where he ended and she began. In awe her eyes flickered back and forth between his face and what he had shown her. He said nothing, he didn’t need to.

For a long time they stood there, letting the gentle waters of Lake Lilac lap around them, as if they were nothing more than a single rock peeping out of the surface. In any other circumstances the memories might have come back to haunt her. But when she looked at him they fled, or if they tried to pull her back, the thrumming of his heart declared war. They weren’t gone, but they weren’t as strong as she had always felt they had been. Eternity could have passed her by and it wouldn’t have mattered, she had taken a step and was determined to stay there. And so they did. Until the chill of the water with the night air became more than a mild annoyance and their skin was pruned beyond belief.

“We should get out and dry off,” David suggested as he saw Gwen’s teeth chatter. Too cold to form coherent words she nodded. “Stay there,”

David retreated from the water first, allowing Gwen to hunch down in the water. She might have made some progress tonight but she wasn’t going to push it. He took his own towel and wrapped it around himself. Then, taking the other one he spread it open and closed his eyes. It was a signal to her that she was safe to come out. Hurriedly all the same she sloshed out and flew into the warm terrycloth embrace being offered her. The towels were beach towels, and so they covered everything that triggered her memories and her anxiety. And if that weren’t enough, David continued to hug her, even as she turned around and they settled back on the ground to dry. The stars shined brighter than they had hours before, and for just a moment, everything was absolutely perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just as you were promised, we have some answers, but far more questions than anything. But hey, progress is progress. Hoped you enjoyed and I'll see you all next time!


	9. To Share a Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're coming full circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took an extra day, I was not feeling the best and when I'm feeling sick my headspace is all warped. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, which is dedicated to tumblr users Cartoonista-revamped and Ghostska because thanks to them I was able to put something together yesterday. Let's get on with it.

Something had happened. Something that couldn’t be taken back. Returning home had found them once again in someone’s bed, but Gwen had consented to only having the lights turned off with the curtains drawn, something she would have never thought possible before. And it scared her. It was scary because it should have been cause to celebrate. She was moving forward, but was she?

To test this she thought of the most attractive people in the world. Celebrities of every caliber, prowessed and utterly desirable. How would she feel doing what she had done with David with them? She couldn’t do it, she was terrified, and yet the same feeling didn’t apply to David. Which meant something was seriously wrong.

To compensate for this she tried pulling back, using every excuse in the book to get out of sleeping with him. Which was another red flag, but she couldn’t tell him the truth. It put a serious strain on their working relationship. Without telling her, David had gone out and liberated Space Kid and Jermy Fartz. Unfortunately, -or rather extremely fortunately- due to the latter's multiple health conditions his parents had been notified that he would need to come and be picked up. But now all that was left to do was wait on a retaliation. What was going on with those cultists?

Then again, she was probably just as bad, not focusing on the job she had worked so hard to achieve. There were days where she didn’t even want to crawl out of bed, staying cocooned in her blankets with a cheesy romance novel. The disjointed sensations began to permeate every aspect of her waking hours. And yet her sleep offered no reprieve either. When the dreams came, it was like a prophecy come true. Every time she confessed to David what had happened to her, and she wasn’t the same in his eyes. She wasn’t strong, she was just someone foolish who had made a big deal out of something inconsequential and was overreacting. The pill bottle had quickly become empty, dealing with these new thoughts that were consuming her, even though she didn’t seem to realize it.

CC

Where he had thought progress had been made it turned out to be exactly what was meant by “one step forward, two steps back”. How many days had it been? Or had they crossed over into weeks at this point? Every second of time passing felt like torturous eternity. Gwen had withdrawn from him, and what was worse, whatever was going on seemed to be affecting the rest of the camp. Something had broken and now their respective scouts were keeping to their own groups. It was singular individuals licking their own wounds instead of working together to heal them. And he had seen firsthand how that kind of dynamic could spell trouble. Especially since Camp Campbell was now devoid of any campers. Campbell would come back and see it at some point, unless Daniel and Jen pulled something on them.

But that wasn’t his concern right now, even it it very well _should_ have been. And as much as he wanted it to be, he couldn’t focus on what was going on with Gwen either. No, the kids were always first priority. He managed to track down the one person who wasn’t taking any side and decided to question them.

“Neil,” David got to eye level with the Woodscout, “What happened here? Do you know what caused all this?”

“I can’t say for certain,” Neil responded, “But Max and Nikki got in a fight the other day, and it all just seemed to escalate from there. Suddenly everyone was fighting about everything. And the Flowerscouts began to rally together as girls and that left us boys to either band together or fend for ourselves.”

Max. he might have known, “And everyone’s fighting about something different?”

“Except for Nerris and Harrison, who were still fighting about who was the most magical. But now no one will talk to anyone outside of their own group. On the plus side it means Tabbii’s leaving me alone for right now.”

David supposed that to the boy that such an occurrence would be fortuitous. But he needed to deal with the situation, and he needed to take out the source. The only problem was… he couldn’t relate to Max. Max was too standoffish, too cynical and jaded. Hell, David could understand why, the kids parents had only sent a single email with the entirety of their response in the subject line, more than a week after he had contacted them.

But he needed to talk to someone, to sort out whatever issues he had with Nikki, and David couldn’t be that person. But Gwen could, Max seemed to relate to her more. Of course, getting Gwen was easier said than done considering how she was doing her damndest to avoid him. And this had been the sort of thing that had worried him about getting involved with her even purely on a physical level. They couldn’t work together any longer, even on a purely business level. But Max needed help more than Gwen needed to pull back, and if he had to hunt her down in order to inform her of that, so be it.

Despite how she went out of her way to avoid him Gwen had settled into a routine fairly quickly. And as such it was easy to deduce, formulate a plan, and corner her. He caged her in against a wall, and like the spitfire she was she immediately started fighting back.

“What the hell do you want Greenwood?” Oh, so they were back to the last name business were they?

“It’s Max,” he got straight to the point, “He got in a big fight with Nikki and it seems to be affecting the whole camp. He relates better to you, do you think you could go talk to him?”

As soon as he had finished speaking David pulled away and stood back a few feet, giving her space. Gwen wasn’t certain of what to do next. Should she say something? Or should she just nod her assent and get to it. Before she could make a decision David decided for her. Without another word he just turned around and left her. He didn’t make sure she would do it, he simply conveyed what needed to be conveyed and left. Like a messenger who’d fulfilled his purpose and had nothing more to add.

Was _this_ how he’d been feeling lately? It sucked, and she hated making him feel that way… but they had crossed a line and now Gwen didn’t know how to fix it. So she ran away from the problem, tried to pretend it didn’t exist except she couldn’t even do that. And now that left them like this; some state of tenuous limbo the depths of which words couldn't even _begin_ to convey.

Gwen sighed, this probably wasn’t the time to be thinking about it. Max needed to be dealt with, and then the rest of the camp, but Max first. She found him wandering by the waters of the lake, looking both pissed off and forlorn.

“Alright you little shit,” Gwen said as she approached him, “What’s been eating you?”

“Fuck off,” Max had replied, though he seemed too tired to put any real malice into the words.

“Why did you fight with Nikki? Did she do something? Because we can punish her if-”

“No!” Max cut the counselor off, “It’s not- she didn’t _do_ anything.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“It’s just- I- She’s been making me feel weird!” Max blurted out, face burning.

“Weird? How so?” Gwen pressed.

“I don’t know… I mean I like the way she plots and schemes, I let her take me out into the damn woods on our days off,” for a moment Gwen froze, remembering that sometimes on their off days her and David had made very good use of the nature surrounding them, “Just for dumb shit and I don’t mind, I like being with her more than I do Neil, and when I’m not with her i always end up thinking about her! For fuck’s sake, I’m not even shitting on Preston when he goes off on one of his shakespearean soliloquies or whatever the fuck they’re called, and sometimes I feel like I can actually relate! It’s not supposed to be like this, _I’m_ not supposed to be like this!”

Gwen almost wanted to laugh. Max was freaking because he had a crush on his friend. It was something so simple, but then, Gwen remembered what it was like to be a boy at that age. Girls were still supposed to be gross, and hitting puberty didn’t mean a guy suddenly had the ability recognize romantic attraction to someone.

“Hate to break it to you kid, but I think you might like her,”

“Of course I like her,” Max agreed, “I wouldn’t be friends with her if I didn’t like her.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Gwen shook her head in a matronly way, “I mean I think you _like_ like her,”

“Like, like all that gross kissy stuff adults do?” Max made a face.

“Not every adult couple does that, but the feeling it conveys, yes I think that might be what you’re feeling.”

“But that can’t be!”

“And why not?”

“Because we’re friends!”

“So?”

“So?” Max sputtered, “Friends aren’t supposed to like each other like that! They’re supposed to always be together, have each other’s backs, not like like each other!”

“Says who?” Gwen asked. When he didn’t have an answer, the Garden Mother sighed, “Look Max, the way I see it you have two options. Either you tell her and deal with the very real possibility that she doesn’t feel the same way, or you keep it to yourself and deal with the emotional turmoil that comes with it. The cliche is that it’s better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all, but I’m going to tell you this, better a quick heartbreak than a slow one.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“It means that if you tell her now and she rejects you, then you can begin to heal and move on with your life. If you keep quiet, never telling and you try to be happy for her as she moves on, you’re only going to feel regret for all the things you never did and said, and that’s gonna hurt like a bitch a thousand times worse,” Gwen bit her lip, “Think about it this way, what hurts more? A scrape from falling once, or a wound that never closes?”

“I’m gonna have to say the open wound.”

“Well, that open wound is your heart, there and vulnerable for it to be hurt by everything that’s going to get into it. Whatever you decide, just know you made the decision yourself.”

“You sound like you’re talking from experience.”

“It’s not experience exactly,” Gwen ruffled his hair as she stood back to full height, “It’s more the thought of everything I’ll never have.”

CC

Max had gone to corner Nikki after that and put an end to all the bullshit. He found her a bit forlorn in the forest, taming wild animals to help make her feel better.

“Hey!” he called, wincing at the harshness in his tone, “I mean, Nikki, hey…”

Nikki glanced at him with an unimpressed expression, “What do you want Max?”

“I want to say,” he huffed, “I’m sorry,”

“Why are you sorry?” Nikki demanded of him.

“I acted like a jerk, well a bigger jerk than normal. I was feeling weird around you and I let it get to me. It wasn’t your fault.”

Nikki turned around and dismissed her animal companions. With a tilt of her head she asked him, “We’re friends Max, why were you feeling weird around me?”

“I…” Max stumbled, trying to find a way to wriggle out of the confession Nikki was unknowingly pushing him towards. Seeing no other option however, he said, “I like you.”

Nikki let out a noise that might have been a scoff, “That’s why you were all crazy?” she asked him. Max didn’t get a chance to reply before Nikki tackled him in a hug, “I like you too you big dolt.”

Max felt his heart flip for a moment, “You do?”

“Of course, we’re friends after all,” Nikki said as if that explained everything.

The flip turned to a twinge of pain. But Gwen was right, he had told her and now that she had responded without cruelly rejecting him, he could get over it and work on getting things back to normal. Still, there was no reason he couldn’t savor this moment. Max squeezed Nikki back and sat themselves back up.

“Right Nikki, we’re friends.”

“And we always will be right?”

“Sure thing Nik,” Max replied, “Always.”

CC

For someone who could give out good advice, Gwen certainly wasn’t good at taking it. Talking to Max about his romantic issues made her reevaluate her own. She wanted more than what she had accepted up until now in life. Gwen wasn’t sure who she wanted it with, but she knew she wanted it. She wanted to be able to trust someone, to share her burdens with them, to have them accept her. But to do that, she would need to open up to someone for the first time. And to be able to open up to someone she would need to get over her own insecurities.

She was able to find the Cedar Scout easily, but getting an opportunity to talk to him was an entirely different matter. Because now that she was ready, he was giving her space. But eventually she managed to corner him.

“David,” she caught him by the shoulder, “You can stop avoiding me now.”

“Avoiding you?” David quipped, “And here I thought it was going the other way round.”

The barb struck, but Gwen was willing to admit, “I deserved that.”

“You clearly wanted to end the arrangement, and I get it,” David continued, “I just… I need some time to get through it. I mean, no one ever said going cold turkey was easy right?”

“Cold turk-” Gwen sighed, “David I’m not ending our arrangement.”

He looked honestly surprised, because he thought that he had pushed her too far and it was only a logical option to come to, “You don’t?”

“No I,” Gwen bit her lip and looked to the side, one of her arms raising to rub at the other, “Look, I… we crossed a line and I got scared okay?”

“Crossed a line? No, I thought I pushed you too hard.”

“It was a little nerve-wracking,” Gwen agreed, “But that, and talking with Max… Can I have you meet me in my room tonight?”

“Is there something you need to talk with me about we can’t do in the common room?”

“I’d just feel a lot more comfortable if we were on my turf, so to speak. And, I’m gonna need you to trust me.”

“Whatever this is seems to be eating you up, if you’re ready to share it, I’ll do my best to accommodate you.”

CC

Around ten that evening David knocked on Gwen’s door. She opened wearing a long nightgown, and small tealight candles were placed all about the room. She let him in and gestured for him to sit in a chair she had placed center stage for this. Without a word he sat down. And from out of nowhere she pulled out the blindfold.

So they were back to this, David nodded. Gwen went behind him and placed it over his eyes, tying it at the back of his head. For David, the sensation of being blind while they were together always took some adjustment. He needed to get into the right headspace, remember that this was one of the only ways Gwen would consent. He might not have understood feelings so much, but he understood respect and consent. If this was what it took, then so be it. However, there came more. Tendrils of cloth whispering at his wrists, trying them to the chair’s spindly arms. Instinctively he wanted to jerk free, but before too long the first one was secure. He tested the bond experimentally, it was something he could get out of no problem, but he suspected the knot wasn’t there to test him but rather give Gwen a modicum more of control. She tied his other wrist in much the same manner as the first, but left his ankles alone.

And then came the next surprise, she walked back behind him and undid the blindfold. Vision returned to him and he saw Gwen standing in front of him. She looked nervous, though he assumed slightly less so because he was -for all intents and purposes- tied down. Her knuckles were pale as they gripped at the skirt of the nightgown.

“Gwen?” David asked. And contained within that one word was the question; what are you doing?

“I want to tell you what happened,” Gwen said, her lips quivering as she spoke, “And I want to open up to you. But I wasn’t sure I could just ease myself into it anymore. Because every time we try I get scared and I run. And I’m done running.”

“We can do one or the other,” David cajoled, “We don’t have to do both right now.”

“I need to do this,” Gwen rebutted, “Or else I’ll never get the courage to move forward.”

With that said she raised the skirts high over her and tossed the garment to the side. Beneath it, she had worn nothing. Instinctively David jerked at his restraints. The sight before him, it was, it was… David wasn’t an eloquent man, but he was certain even the greatest poet in existence would have had trouble putting words to the vision of beauty before him.

Timid steps slowly took her closer and closer to him, revealing more and more -what would typically be considered- flaws on her skin. Cautiously, she perched on his lap. David had to breathe in through his nose to keep his control. This wasn’t about sex, this wasn’t even about him. This was about Gwen finally gaining the courage to let someone in, a fact his body needed to be reminded of.

“Are you alright with this?” He managed to choke out, trying to keep his eyes on her face and not the rest of her.

“I…” Gwen hesitated, “What do you think?”

She felt weak, seeking validation from a man who wasn’t even technically her lover. She had spent enough time with her own skin not to feel shame, not when she was naked by herself or clothed in public. But this was a new scenario, wasn’t it?

“I,” David stuttered, trying to find words to convey how she looked without sounding like a total idiot, “I can’t say. I’m a military man, not one who’s good with words.”

“I don’t _need_ you to be good with words. I just want you to be honest with me.”

“Then you,” David gulped, “You have to be one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever seen.”

She looked up at him with shining eyes, “Really?” she asked hopefully.

“You said you wanted me to be honest.”

“I did,” she agreed, “And I suppose now, it’s my turn.”

“Um,” David interrupted before she could begin, “Perhaps you should redress for that.”

“Why?” and the insecurities were back.

“I hate to conform to stereotype, but if you start telling the story like that I’m probably not going to be paying much attention to it. I’m having a difficult enough time focusing as it is.”

“Oh?” her expression turned self-satisfied, “Well I’d hate to leave you in such a _predicament_ David. Let’s just take care of that first, shall we?”

CC

“When I was around fourteen,” Gwen said sometime later, as they shared her bed, “I had wanted to get a job working with kids.”

“I remember,” he said.

“Well, I figured the best way to do that was to get a job at a summer camp during the season. Unfortunately, I had never held a position before, so interviews were a bit tough for me. And then I went to Camp Campbell. Good old Cameron needed help so badly I was in before I really knew what I was in for. To be honest, despite the shitty facilities it was fun working there for a while; the kids were nice and the activities enjoyable. I even got on well with the counselors, learned a lot. Or, at least I thought I did. The male counselor, I can’t even remember his name, was friendly and helpful, I trusted him...”

“What happened?”

“I stayed in a room at the counselor’s cabin, back before it had to be rebuilt smaller. I had my own room, and I was around that age where you start to figure stuff out. But I didn’t realize…”

“You don’t have to say anything else.”

“I do, I never realized when the summer started. I thought I was just being paranoid. But whenever I would change my clothes or _experiment_ I always had the weirdest feeling I was being watched. I never imagined it would come to be true.”

“Was it the male counselor?”

“Yeah, don’t worry it wasn’t the same guy from your childhood. He was as pasty and pale as you are. When I actually caught him I confronted him about it, and he said… well he basically said there was no way I could prove it. I tried going to Campbell himself but it was the same thing. No one was going to believe in a lying little… well, look at me, and imagine the perfect white pretty boy who has everything going for him. You take one wild guess as to who the media’s going to drag through the mud.”

“I suppose the benefit, if you can really call it that, was that he didn’t touch you.”

“Small mercies David. He said that I was, that women were, only around for men to take when they needed. That that sort of thing happened all the time in the real world, and there was nothing for me to accuse him of. I had to deal with it for another two weeks, and I was so frightened. I had a mental breakdown when I got home, and the therapist found out everything. But as I hadn’t been touched and hadn’t managed to gain any documentation -it was my word against his and white privilege hasn’t yet gone away.”

“I see…” David said stiltedly.

“Do you have any idea what it did to me? I’ve been messed up ever since, and until tonight I was never able to deal with any man seeing me exposed like this, because then the memories would come back, and all I would see was  _ that _ face. Degrading me, dehumanizing me, objectifying me. I wasn’t there to participate, I was there to be used and tossed aside. I get… panic attacks, I thought I had gotten over it, I thought it had pushed me. Because I came back, I came back as part of the Flowerscouts, determined to show those bastards they hadn’t broken me. I pushed for my girls to be the best, I schemed and planted a drunk and drugged out Miss Priss in front of the parents so I could gain enough power to take Campbell down. And relationships? Forget it! For years, I’ve been trying to avoid the pain my rejection of ‘total intimacy’ by getting in the last blow first. I break their hearts before they push me into breaking my mind.”

“Do you…” David bit his lip, unsure if he should ask the question, “do you know what happened to him?”

“My reason for eternal mental torment? He got busted on drug charges and manslaughter for a deal gone wrong a few years later,” Gwen replied, “But even if he rots in jail for the rest of his life, I can’t ever get closure because that jackass was never made to pay for what he did to me. And I know exactly what’ll happen, he’ll keep his head down, get off early for good behavior, and then go right back to doing the same damn things he did before. His cycle will endlessly repeat itself until he dies, and I can’t imagine the number of women that’ll get chewed up and spat out in the process. And  _ that’s _ why I hate Camp Campbell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be honest, I'm more or less winging the plot at this point as I already got through everything I had planned out in my head. Hopefully the next chapter won't be too long of a wait, but we'll have to see. Until next time everyone!


	10. Modus Operandi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The byline plot makes some progression, and now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this, took more out of me than I would have liked. But we're coming to the end. The next chapter should be the end, unless I decide to do an epilogue. Either way enjoy!

David had to force himself not to move after that. Hard to do because the only thing he wanted was to go out and assault a tree, or Cameron Campbell, or preferably the asshole who’d done this to Gwen. But what was the use? Years had passed and he was already in jail. Gwen would never get closure, so petty revenge would have to be her settlement, and she shouldn’t  _ have _ to settle. But then, he was saying that as a white male. If he’d been in the same situation the mere implication of the fact that the perpetrator was gay might have been enough. Privilege was awesome, until you saw how much it hurt your friends and loved ones. But he needed to do  _ something _ to cheer her up, he just couldn’t think of something.

For her part, Gwen was content to do nothing more than lie there with him. Well, maybe she would have been a bit more content if they were going for round… what number were they on again? God wasn’t that a corny thought? Being so satisfied you forgot how to count what round you were on. Well, call her corny, call her trite and cliche and every other word for overdone in the book, it didn’t bother her. Couldn’t bother her, she was strong, had to be to get over what had happened. But doing this, overcoming her fears and anxieties for the first time with someone she trusted, she felt invincible.

And then it hit him, “Hey,” he nudged her, “let’s get up out of bed for a second.”

“That’s a kink I haven’t heard of yet,” she quipped dryly, “What is it you want to do?”

“Well, I was thinking we could put that full-length mirror of yours to good use,”

“Good use?”

“But that’ll have to wait until later. Right now, I want you to get dressed.”

“Why?” Gwen raised an amused brow at him, “We going on another raid?”

“Something like that,” David responded.

CC

What he had meant by that was that they were sneaking over to Camp Campbell with cans of spray paint and were going to graffiti the hell out of the place. All sorts of colors were applied, all sorts of drawings and curse words, not even the purification chamber was safe. They had to fight to keep as quiet as possible, their whispered laughter threatening to rise. Gwen had never seen him so devious before, and it suited him.

As for David, he hadn’t seen her so carefree. Well, she did care if they got caught, but she was having a ton of genuine fun which he had only seen rarely before. It was the same type of expression he had seen when Kevin had come to visit, but it wasn’t Kevin giving her cause to smile like that, which made it all the better. And the good times kept coming (pun intended) when they returned, smelling like aerosol, and shared a shower to keep the water hot for the morning -or so they would claim had someone been privy to it. After that, David made good on his word, standing her in front of the mirror and giving her the best gift she could have asked for: reassurance of herself. With nothing but his voice and eyes he had her catalogue herself with her own hands while he watched, allowing her to get more used to the feeling of a partner seeing her at what was her most vulnerable. All in all, it became a late, and memorable night.

Of course, it wasn’t so hot a few days later when two government official-looking men showed up on their doorstep. Wait, what did they have to worry about? Aside from the spray-painting vandalism type thing, and there was no way CIA-FBI men would be involved with that. Maybe they were looking for information on Campbell himself, which wasn’t at all out of the realm of possibility. But even then, it was still a bit odd.

“Can we help you gentlemen?” Gwen asked as she self-consciously fiddled with her appearance, quaking under the hidden gaze of the two interlopers.

“I am Agent Miller,” one of them said, “And this is my partner, Agent Miller.” his partner nodded sternly.

“Is there something we can do for you?” David asked.

“Yes,” the other Agent Miller said, “About a month ago you contacted us to inform us that our daughter had switched camps and joined the Flowerscouts.”

“Your daughter?” David and Gwen repeated.

“Of course,” the first Agent Miller stepped to the side, revealing Ered, “Our precious Meredith.”

“Dad!” Ered groaned, “I said call me Ered.”

The revelation that Ered’s parents were gay was at the same time shocking and not. It wasn’t out of the realm of possibility, or even unnatural, but the ingrained “gay is wrong” agenda of society from the past twenty years until now triggered a knee-jerk reaction of surprise in the both of them. Better at adjusting on the fly Gwen recovered first.

“Oh  _ of course _ , now I remember. Yes, was there a problem with the transfer paperwork we sent you?”

“Merely that our daughter transferred in here,” the other Agent Miller replied, “We enrolled her in extreme sports camp at Camp Campbell. Why now has she ended up here?”

“Dad lay off,” Ered defended, “Gwen’s cool.”

“Ah, yes,” David jumped in, “Perhaps this is a matter we should suggest in private?”

CC

The two agents shared a long look of silent communication but nodded nevertheless. David and Gwen took them to the dining hall, where they could keep an eye on the children while talking without eavesdroppers.

“You see,” David told them, “It all began when three other of Campbell’s campers tried to make an escape with the aid of one of my Woodscouts, Harrison. We captured them, for their own safety you know, and found out from them that there were several disturbing aspects to Campbell’s establishment, the least of which being that all three campers -along with everyone else we liberated from Camp Campbell- had been signed up by their parents for different camps. None of which the camp had adequate equipment for.”

“I see…” the agents drawled, “Continue.”

“The other being,” Gwen jumped in, “That the counselors in charge of running the camp in Campbell’s absence were… unqualified to say the least.”

“Unqualified?” the agents raised a brow in unison.

“They were -to put it bluntly- cultists,” David elaborated, “Forcing the kids to conform to their own doctrine or be ‘purified’ for failure to comply. The kids were kept to a strict detoxification diet and were exposed to rather disturbing information not suited for their age groups. When we found out this was how Campbell allowed his camp to be run we realized we needed to do something.”

“Naturally our first thought was to call the police,” Gwen was quick to assure them, “The problem was that we had no physical proof to convince them to get a warrant. Not to mention that while slightly unnerving, the cultists can pass for average everyday citizens in a small town like Sleepy Peak. And with this place being a bit behind the times we knew that very few officers would make a case based on an adult’s belief in what a few kids caught trying to escape their camp would have to say. Believe us when we say we wanted to go through all the proper legal avenues, but both of us have… past experience with just how adept Campbell is at evading justice, or paying for his actions. The safety of the children was our main priority.”

“We’ve been conferring with our daughter through phone calls,” Agent Miller said after all was said and done, “And we have no cause to doubt your actions, especially concerning Cameron Campbell. This is far beyond ludicrous, and we will definitely need to bring him in. Have either of you any idea if he’s at the campgrounds now?”

The counselors shook their head, “Afraid not, we know enough about Campbell to know he comes and goes from the camp as he pleases. There’s no way to tell if he’s there now or not. Your best bet would be to put surveillance on the camp until further notice, there’s rumors that he keeps money in stashes around the campgrounds, when he needs more he’ll stop by and pick some up, then would be your best chance of capturing him.”

“Can do,” the agents nodded their thanks, “We’ll take it from here, just focus on getting those kids through the rest of the summer.”

And with that they went on their way.

CC

“It’s kind of odd not having to focus on ruining Campbell anymore,” Gwen said as they stared down the dusty road where the agents had gone, “Like a weight off your chest, but in a way I kind of miss it.”

“You grew comfortable with having it there,” David replied, “And for the both of us, it was our purpose for the longest time. Now I wonder what’s left, Campbell is ruined, but there’s still a whole life in front of me.”

“I guess revenge isn’t all it’s cracked up to be after all,” Gwen remarked, “Huh,”

“I’d have to agree,”

“So what do you plan to do?” Gwen asked him, “I mean the summer’s almost over and the scouts thing becomes more of a part time position during the off season.”

“I might find a community college,” David said, more thinking out loud than actually making plans, “Take a few classes,”

“Didn’t you go to college already?”

“Not in a traditional sense,” David replied, “When the Woodscouts needed someone I was there and eventually… I just stopped going.”

“You dropped out?”

“I was more a part time student back then anyways. I can’t say I would mind going back.”

“Let me know if you’re having any trouble,” Gwen chucked him in the shoulder, “I took enough courses for prereqs that I should be of some use.”

“You wouldn’t mind late night study sessions with me?” David teased.

Gwen burst out laughing, “Oh honey, if you had me over there wouldn’t be much studying going on. I can assure you of that.”

“I was kind of hoping you might say that,”

“Sure you’d still want me to come?”

“In every sense of the word, yes.”

She kept laughing, bursting into a round of snort-giggles at his wordplay, “Seriously! I’ve created a monster!”

And suddenly he was struck by something. The world around him began to slow, and all he could see with clarity was Gwen as she doubled over in the motion of laughter, sounds muted by the sudden thrumming of his own heart. And then a life flashed by in his mind’s eye, he saw nothing concrete, more bits and flashes associated with feelings. It was anger, it was sadness, it was fear, it was love, but overwhelmingly it was happiness. And it was all tied to Gwen.

A lump grew in his throat and his tongue felt thick and heavy in his mouth. His hands felt clammy and started to shake. Knees felt like they would buckle at any moment. It was suddenly hard to draw in breath. What  _ was _ this sensation?

“David?” Gwen had stopped laughing a few minutes after she had noticed David staring off into space, mostly because that was funny too, “Are you alright?”

“I…” stuttered and stumbled variations of that one word were all David could get out of his throat. Eventually he just turned on his heel and walked away.

As she watched him go Gwen tilted her head to the side. He was acting weird, and it wasn’t the sort of weird they had been sporadically dealing with all summer. It was another type of weird, and she couldn’t help the nagging sensation it involved her. The anxieties that should no longer have been a problem with Campbell’s number up reared their ugly heads and whispered that he was weirded out by her confession, or that she wasn’t worthy of being anything more than a fucktoy. Stubbornly Gwen shook her head to rid herself of such notions. David, if he was anything, was blunt. If he had an issue with her, he would tell her to her face just as he always had. And if he wanted to end things with her, he would have said so directly. She remembered directness -especially in regards to communication- was something he valued; and that had been the single positive note in his breakup with Bonquisha, the latter had said something to his face.

And now she was digressing. Whatever he needed to figure out, she should give him the space to. But just to be safe…

“Hey!” she called to Max and Nikki, now that the feud was over Neil was too preoccupied with beating Tabbii off with a stick to join in with his friends -not to mention trying to keep the two girls from killing each other. Psychotic jealousy and a predilection for chaos were not the best of combinations to be had at  _ all _ .

“What the fuck do you want?” Max grouched, though Gwen had noticed he seemed less genuinely snarky and more like it was a show -the face he had come with and now had to stick with.

“I need you two to go after David. He was acting weird just now but I have to monitor macrame for the next hour.”

“Since when do you call him David?” Nikki asked, while Max shrugged and said, “If it gets us out of that bullshit, fine.”

But the green-haired girl’s question left Gwen wanting to bite her tongue in half. To maintain a modicum of professionalism they decided not to be on a first-name basis in front of the kids. And now that had backfired spectacularly.

“Nevermind that,” Gwen hastily brushed the matter aside, “Just make sure he’s doing alright. He seemed kind of dazed and if he gets hurt in the woods I’m not playing nurse  _ and _ counselor.”

CC

They found him just… sitting. On a log. And staring off into space. And sighing, a lot. It was  _ definitely _ unlike the man they had come to know over the course of this endless summer. Max and Nikki shared a look with what might have been perceived as concern, and they plopped down next to him on either side. David didn’t even take notice of them. Well, he didn’t until they simultaneously jabbed their elbows into his sides.

As he groaned in pain he registered he was no longer alone, “What are you two doing here?”

“Gwen sent us to check on you,” Nikki replied in her usual energetic manner.

“Said you’ve been acting like a dipshit,” Max added.

“She really said that?” David raised an unimpressed brow at the kid.

“Maybe not in those exact words…” Max allowed, “But she thinks something’s seriously up with you.”

“Yeah,” Nikki chimed in, “She’s so concerned she actually called you David.”

“How sweet,” David remarked with grandiose sarcasm, “She actually cares.”

Something in his tone seemed to tip Max off, but for once the kid was willing to be sensitive about it, “Hey Nikki,” he said, “Go hunt down a wolf to tame or something, alright?”

Eyes alight with excitement Nikki saluted and with a, “Can do!” she bounded off further into the woods.

“You shouldn’t have told her to do that,” David remarked.

“Yeah, yeah cut the crap,” Max replied dismissively, “What’s eating you, and what does it have to do with Gwen?”

“Why should it have anything to do with Gwen?” his tone was nonchalant, yet the way he looked anywhere but at his interrogator was anything but.

“Because you were acting weird around her.”

“It’s not a big deal Max,” David brushed the issue aside, “It’s not like she hasn’t acted weird around me before. And  _ I _ never sent you two to go find out what was wrong with her.”

Max studied his counselor for a moment and then it hit him, “You  _ like _ her don’t you?”

“Of course I like her,” David replied, “She’s a good person. I was under the wrong impression before, and now I sort of regret how much time I wasted trying to outdo her.”

“No, I mean you  _ like like _ her.”

David sputtered, turning bright red, “I think you’re getting a little soft. Softness is a weakness.”

“Says you,” Max grumbled.

“Look, let’s speak hypothetically then,” David sighed, “Even if I did like her what could I do about it?”

“Be together, duh.”

“We have different lives outside of this place.”

“Like that’s ever stopped anyone before? You like her don’t you?”

“You’re really not going to let this go are you?”

“Not until you answer.”

“Fine! I like her, I think… I think I might even be able to love her… someday. But what good does it do? Our goal is finished. The camps aren’t ever going to be merged like this again. All we have is this summer, and it’s almost over. And while I’m not going into details my track record with relationships isn’t the best.”

“You could still tell her,” Max mumbled, distracted by something else David had talked about. And it was this David picked up on.

“You’re upset the summer’s ending?”

“What? No,” Max quickly denied.

“It’s okay to say yes,”

“You just said being soft is a weakness.”

David sighed, “I think I was trying to convince myself of that more than anything. And I know I’m a bit… stern, but you can still talk to me if you need it.”

“Talk to you about what? How I can’t wait for the summer to end so I can return to an ever empty house with parents who like working too much to give a shit about their own kid? Sure David, let’s talk about it!” Max threw his hands into the air.

“Max…” David didn’t know what else he could say.

CC

Gwen was getting worried. It was taking far longer for the kids to track down David than it should have. But eventually they came out, with David carrying Max. Out of anything she might have expected, this was the least likely. The scout looked worn out, not in a physical sense but definitely an emotional one.

“What happened?” she asked him.

“He’s had a long day,” David replied, “Can you gather the campers for an activity? I don’t think he’d want anyone to see him like this.”

“Right, but first, is Nikki still out in the woods?”

“Nope!” Nikki said from behind her, “I couldn’t find a wolf, so I tamed a fox instead. Is that okay David?”

“So long as you send him back into the woods, it’s fine.”

“Then, I want you to gather the kids, we’re going to play a game of hide and seek,” Gwen added.

“Can do!” Nikki replied, making some noises to send the fox away and then racing into the heart of the campgrounds.

The counselors brought Max to his and Neil’s shared tent, laying him down on his caught. Well, David did all the work while Gwen kept watch. there was something about the sight of David tending to a child like that that hit her right in the gut. When Max was settled David crept out of the tent and saw her look.

“What?” he questioned.

Gwen shook her head, “It’s nothing.”

“If it’s nothing why were you making that face?”

“What face?”

“Like you were thinking about something, something important.”

“I was thinking about how much Max might appreciate it, even if he doesn’t say so. I know I would, if I were him.”

“But you’re not.”

“Nevertheless,” she stepped forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek, “Thank you.”

“You know someone could have seen that right?” he asked as she began to walk away.

“I know,” Gwen agreed, “And strangely enough, I don’t really care.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate leaving on a cliffhanger, but such is life. Also, there's probably not going to be another update this weekend as I have a a school paper to write and writing academically is mentally exhausting. Either way, leave me some comments to help me keep sane. Until next time!


	11. It All Comes to an End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the chapter titles suggests... the seasons end, and so does their fling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everybody! Final chapter and we are done here! Thanks you all so much for coming along with me on this journey. Though this might not be the last story I do in this universe. Someone requested some more details on the raids, and time providing I will do a bit on that. All the same, enjoy everybody!

Yet another listless sigh blew past David’s lips. Closer and closer the end of summer was drawing, and he didn’t know what he wanted to do. Normally just staying with the Woodscout camp for the off season or even bumming about around his hometown would be enough. But now for some reason, it wasn’t. And then there was Gwen. Due to the transient nature of their jobs they had other places they needed to be once the season ended. The unspoken agreement had always been that this ended when the summer did. The problem was that now David was attached in a way he hadn’t thought possible. He knew he had emotions, could feel compassion and caring for other people, but never in a romantic sense. He liked being around the kids, molding them as he had been molded, teaching them the strengths and skills that hard and rigorous training could bring out. A romance had always been out of the question, until Gwen.

But that left a whole new problem. What was the point of being able feel love for someone, to see the whole rest of your life with them, when they couldn’t reciprocate? Gwen’s intimacy issues might have been on the mend, but they couldn’t erase the long, long history of fear those issues had caused. And getting over the history of fear was often far worse than facing the fear itself. And Gwen had always had adverse reactions before.

Unfortunately, David’s personal dilemma was starting to affect his work. He wasn’t engaged at all, and could often be found staring forlornly into space. Not even the news that Cameron Campbell had been captured and was headed for Super Guantanamo had been enough to lift his spirits.

“Alright,” Max huffed, “I give, what the fuck is eating him?”

“Who knows?” Neil said, “It could be anything, knowing him.”

“Maybe it’s lady troubles!” Nikki exclaimed, “Maybe he and Gwen are having an argument.”

Max remembered the conversation they’d been having the other day before he’d had an emotional breakdown of his own, “I think you might have a point there Nik. And I’m gonna go rib him about it.”

CC

“Still pining huh?” Max asked David.

“What do you want Max?”

“I want you to get your head out of your ass. Seeing you moping about like an idiot is officially worse than your normal hard-assed self somehow. What gives?”

“I’m not pining,” he was lamenting a future that could never be, but that was besides the point.

“Do you like Gwen or not?”

“I thought we already went over this.”

“Well if you love her than you have to do something about it!” Max wished he were taller so that he could properly slap his counselor, “Don’t just stand there depressed and shit about something that might not be. You won’t know for sure until you do something about it.”

“But what if-”

“Regret  _ doing _ it, not letting it slip through your fingers because you were too much of a coward to act.”

“I don’t even have the slightest clue of how I would go about it, which is more the problem than anything,” David argued.

“Look, Gwen’s a girl, more importantly than that she’s a fucking Flowerscout. It’s not that difficult. Girls like that like guys who are soft.”

“Soft?”

“You need to do all the shitty romance cliches. Give her flowers, write her poetry, sing a song made just for her, that sort of thing.”

“How do you know so much about romance?”

“My mom loves chick flicks and I was too young to figure out how to circumvent the fucking parental block to find anything more interesting on. So it was either mom’s movies or fucking preschooler shit which gets real annoying,  _ real  _ fast.”

“And you’re certain these are the sorts of things that work?”

“They do in the movies, but if you’re too chickenshit you can go back to moping around. Though I warn you, you’re even testing Nurf’s patience.”

David took a moment of thought before answering, “Right,”

CC

The thing about the movies was, they made everything look easy. They could blow up an argument between lovers for twenty minutes, but everything was usually resolved in ten after another forty minute montage of everyone going around and feeling sorry for themselves. But a few quick words and one hastily set up romantic gesture and suddenly everything was okay. If only everything worked out like it did in the movies. If only, David mused, he was more like the romantic leads in said movies. He wasn’t charming or dashing or suave. No, if this had taught him anything it was that he was an extremely awkward person -emotional stuntedness still being a question he had yet to answer.

When he had tried to speak his feelings he got tongue tied and incomprehensible, leading Gwen to ask if he had swallowed anything he was allergic to. Flowers had resulted in a very bad bee and wasp scare -who knew that Ered was allergic to them? Writing his feelings down in both a letter and a poem left him frustrated, he couldn’t write them down eloquently like one was supposed to, couldn’t draw similes and metaphors with her beauty to anything. Couldn’t compare her to anything because no matter how he tried, he couldn’t find an equal to her in anything. Love was clearly making him stupidly sappy. So he retreated to the forest, maybe there he could figure out a way to tell her, in his own way.

For hours he thought, thankful he’d brought along his guitar. It got awfully quiet in the barracks those last weeks when the camp was being put away for the off season. And after a hard day’s work with no one to talk to, the silence could be deafeningly maddening. The guitar -as useless as it had seemed when he first picked it up- had provided him with a source of comfort; much like it did now as he absent-mindedly plucked at the strings in his musings.

And suddenly, it all seemed to come together. Backed by the sounds of the forest David found all the words he wasn’t able to say within the chords and melodies that ushered forth from his instrument. His feelings seemed so much easier to express here. Hours passed and before he knew it he had an entire song ready to tell her with. Unfortunately, David wasn’t aware of just  _ how _ much time had passed. It was dusk when he returned, and all the campers were turning in for the night. He didn’t know where Gwen was. David wanted to go inside and just sleep, but instead for some reason he went around to the side of the cabin and slumped under Gwen’s window. The lights were off, so she was probably doing something else, the thought saddened him.

His fingers went to the strings of his instrument and began to pluck out his melody, picking up speed and complexity with each note that sounded. And then his voice joined in. Words, forgotten or hated scraps of his poems and letters, all narrating how he had thought he hated her, how he thought she felt the same. How three campers had brought them together, how they shared their wounds and without ever realizing it, opened their hearts. He spoke of the moment his feelings hit him, how he could see the rest of his life in her eyes, how beautiful it was. But most importantly, he spoke of love. The emotion he claimed he had been unable to feel, how she freed it from where it had been hidden, how he wanted to believe she felt the same.

Unbeknownst to him, Gwen had been in her room the whole time enjoying the quiet of a setting sun. And then the music had started. Quietly she crept to her window and opened it, settling atop the sill, chin in hands. She listened in quiet, allowing the words and the sounds to wash over her. It was possibly the most romantic thing she had ever seen or heard, a man broken by love reduced to crooning at his lover’s empty window. And for David to do this, he must have truly loved her. The question was, she thought to herself, how did  _ she  _ feel about him?

There was attraction sure, they wouldn’t have become intimately involved if there wasn’t. To add in, she liked being around him, like doing everything and liked doing nothing. The children were more lively, and where he was uptight it made her feel warmth that she was usually the one to make her relax. She could see herself visiting him to help him study, help him succeed. Should he get a degree… yes, she would go to see it handed to him. Would likely even kiss him out of pride. And the future… she was in her twenties, what would the future hold? Didn’t people often get divorced because they mistook lust for love and rushed in to everything? Could she even see herself married to the Woodscout?

Yes, she realized. She could. Fantasies she had long ago set aside in regards to herself, she could see them with him. He knew her, knew what made her tick, pushed her to be stronger, to confront her past and defeat it. No longer would it hold her back, even if the battle scars remained. And she felt stronger around him. David only pushed her because he was there to support her if she balked, and Gwen realized she let him push her because deep down she knew the same thing.

The song ended, and with a heavy sigh David let his head thunk back against the wall of the cabin. He looked so dejected and despite herself she smiled.

“You know,” she drawled, relishing in the startled motions he went through before looking to her, “That was really sweet.”

“Um… thank you?” he was nervous, and that made him all the more adorable. She made the great David Greenwood nervous.

“I mean it,” she pressed, “But… I think you should come inside, there’s something I need to show you.”

He came inside and she was waiting for him in the sitting room. David’s hands tightened on the neck of his guitar. He didn’t know what to say, didn’t know what to do. And Gwen certainly wasn’t helping matters. All she was doing was sitting there, staring at him.

“You um,” he swallowed hard, “you wanted to show me something?”

Without a word she stood and walked off. For a moment David stood there, unsure of what his move was supposed to be. When she ducked her head back into view he realized he should follow her. She took him to her room and gestured for him to sit on her bed. He sat like a child about to be scolded, posture submissive and apprehensive. Quickly Gwen moved about the room, gathering up items and when her pile was large enough; tossing them one by one into his lap.

Books, a good number of books. David didn’t understand why she had called him in here to toss books to add to his reading list at him.

“I don’t understand…” he told her.

“Read the summary Greenwood,” Gwen replied.

And he did. Of one, then another, and eventually he’d read through them all. He was still no clearer on what she wanted him to see. They were all romance novels, that was the only thing he had gotten out of it.

“I’m still not sure I see…”

“Try checking the titles,” she suggested.

A good many had some variation of a title with the word alpha in it or tycoon or billionaire. That wasn’t helpful at all. His confusion must have shown on his face, because she let out a groan of defeat and bounced down next to him.

“I’m trying to make a symbolic point here, but trust you to be so unaware that you miss it,” she laughed, “Do you know what these books are about?”

“Sex?” it was a relatively fair guess, considering the nature of a good portion of the genre for adults.

“No… well yes, but that’s not what I’m trying to get at,” Gwen huffed, “All these stories are about men like you. Strong, confident, a few of them even have that whole ‘tortured-past’ thing going on. Men who have trouble with their emotions, and even after the love of their lives shows up… they change, but they don’t. What I’m trying to say is that I like you, like I like you like you. And I appreciate the song, I love it. But you don’t need to change who you are to try and woo me. I’m pretty sure you did it already, just by being you. I  _ like _ the hard-nosed, no nonsense Cedar scout who called me a viper, the one who pounced on me and beat up someone who might have gotten you fired out of jealousy. The man who lost his best friend because of a selfish bastard and went through hell before realizing what he needed to do with his life. I like  _ you _ David, hell, I think I might even  _ love _ you. But those feelings are because of you, just the way you are.”

David didn’t speak for a long moment, and it made Gwen incredibly nervous. So nervous that she started babbling, “Oh yeah, that’s right. I forgot you weren’t good with confessions or emotions… I’m sorry, that was a bit too flowery wasn’t it? I mean, you like straightforward and clear and that was all eloquent and I’m sorry I’m babbling I know I should probably shut up but for some reason I can’t stop talking and-”

She was silenced a moment later as he kissed her. It wasn’t hard or demanding or something he was using to shut her up. It was soft and gentle, barely a peck compared to all the other times they’d locked lips. David drew away a moment later and rested his forehead against hers.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, “I know that normally you wouldn’t like that because you think it shows that the man values his own desire’s over the woman’s. But you were so cute I just couldn’t help myself.”

“I,” Gwen licked her suddenly dry lips, “I’ll allow it. So long as you never try that when we get in a fight.”

“I promise to try,” he replied, “But it might be hard. Do you have any idea how beautiful you look when you’re on the rampage?”

Color flooded her cheeks, “Since when did you become all sappy?”

“Since I realized I love you.”

Gwen didn’t have an answer for that. Not one she could express in words anyways. So she did the next best thing, and kissed him again.

CC

The end of summer was an odd thing. Partly because summer itself was always such a liminal time, especially in places like summer camps. A writer might have described in terms of the fantastical; that ever-present image of a golden nostalgia associated with an antiquated and bygone place and time. A fantasy writer might have been able to spin a whole yarn about how summer camps were dangerous places for children, a place where the bounds between worlds was always at its thinnest, especially during summertime.

The children needed to return to their own campgrounds for the pickup points which meant that Gwen and David had to spend a week apart. A week which both of them were not so secretly pining for each other, which really pissed off Max.

“I thought you went to talk to her!” he snapped at David.

“I did,” David defended.

“And?”

“And she said she likes me too,”

“So then why the fuck are you sighing like that?”

“I miss her.”

Max face-palmed, “There’s really no hope for you, is there?”

“Why don’t you get to packing?” David asked, “I’m sure the bus to head back into town will be here soon.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Max shrugged, “I’m sure you noticed how long it took to even get ahold of them. They’re not gonna be there. So why bother?”

“Not gonna be there, now I’m sure they wouldn’t-”

“You think this is the first time something like this has happened?” Max asked him, “If they didn’t care enough to sign me up for a goddamn camp at that shithole that was Camp Campbell, what makes you think they’re gonna care enough to come and pick me up from a damn bus drop?”

“So how are you getting home?” David asked.

“Don’t know, figured I’d just bum around the drop off place for a couple of days… maybe make my way home eventually. I have a credit card for a cab.”

“That’s…” David had always been troublesome, more so after Jasper’s death, but he’d always had his mother’s support. For her sake he’d made an effort to appear to be on the straight and narrow. But Max’s parents… well, unless there was obvious signs of abuse or neglect child services were unlikely to do anything, “I’m sorry Max.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Max brushed it aside, “At least my parents are consistent with not caring, not like Nikki.”

“What do you mean ‘not like Nikki’?”

CC

“Are you girls excited to be heading home?” Gwen put on a false smile, just a few more days and then… well she hadn’t exactly worked out what was going to happen but she knew it involved David.

The girls babbled about how excited they were to return home and do shopping and all the luxuries that this camp simply couldn’t afford, even on its more than generous budget. Except for two. Tabbii was upset because she was going to be apart from Neil and didn’t have any way to keep in contact with him. And little wild-child Nikki, who was mostly scuffing at the ground.

“Okay girls, why don’t you go make sure you packed everything in your cabins up. Once you leave you won’t get anything you left behind back.” But she stopped the green-haired child as she made to set off, “What’s wrong Nikki?”

“What? Nothing Gwen!” Nikki lied.

“I’m well versed in both psychology and bullshitting Nik,” Gwen crouched down to the girl’s level, “Is something bothering you about going home?”

“I just hate it when the summer ends,” Nikki looked to the woods, “I don’t like school, I’d rather play outside.”

“You have a hard time focusing?”

“And the other kids suck,”

“I feel like there’s more to it than that…”

Nikki looked at her counselor, eyes shining. Though with what emotion Gwen couldn’t tell. Slowly she opened her mouth and began to speak.

CC

“Nikki’s parents are total flakes,” Max explained, “Like one minute they’re all over having her around and then the next they get distracted by something and they forget she exists. She’s told me, some nights her mom goes out for ladies’ night and doesn’t come home for three days. Lame as Neil’s folks are at least they give a rat’s ass about him. And mine, well, they’ve always been like this so I’m used to it. But the inconsistency in Nikki’s…” Max shrugged, “I can’t say I don’t understand why she doesn’t like to be alone.”

“That sounds terrible,” David said when all was said and done, “The two of you, no child should ever have to go through… I need to make a few phonecalls.”

“Gwen,” David said when he got on the line with her, “Did you hear-”

“Yeah, I heard,” Gwen cut him off, “Nikki has some parent issues, and so does Max. but what can either of us do about it? Max’s parents are so hard to get ahold of, and Nikki’s… well I’m not exactly equipped to live with and take care of a rambunctious nine year old.”

“I could say the same for a jaded, caustic ten year old,” David replied, “And the thing is, I had hoped rescuing them from Camp Campbell might help. Especially after I found out what Campbell had been up to in the meantime. But their issues don’t stem from the camp, they come from before and I highly doubt either set of parents is so willing to sign away their rights so easily.”

“I know, and it sucks,” Gwen said after a pause, “But there’s some things even we can’t do to fix what’s been broken. At least we got them out of a horrible situation and made a bastard of a man pay for everything he’s done.”

“I tried calling them,” David confessed after another pause, “Max’s parent’s. I wanted to confirm they would be at the pickup point. I called them so many times. I thought that after seeing my name clutter up their call logs they might call me back.”

“And have they?”

“No,” David whispered, “Max might not be the best kid ever, but looking at what’s happened I can’t blame him. And no child deserves to go through what Max or Nikki has.”

“I know David,” Gwen shook her head, “I know.”

CC

The end of the summer drew ever closer. And the pickup day had gone about as well as either counselor had expected. Max’s parents hadn’t shown up at all, and Gwen had received a hurried text of all things stating that both of Nikki’s parents had left town last minute for some “urgent business”. Two counselors, two campers, two broken homes. But David and Gwen couldn’t make for their homes until the camps were completely shut down, which meant that all campers had been sent home. The campgrounds were locked up and dismantled and cleaned up for the off season, with two pre-teen kids in tow. They decided to meet at a pizza place in town, a treat for their cooperative natures the whole day.

“So what do we do?” David murmured to Gwen as the kids engaged in their own conversation between bites of pizza, “I still haven’t heard anything but radio silence from Max’s parents. And you?”

“Nothing but those initial out of town texts from Nikki’s folks,” Gwen concurred, “I need to get back to my apartment.”

“Likewise,” David agreed, “We might as well take them with us.”

“Take them- are you crazy?” Gwen hissed.

“Why not?” David asked, “Do you not have the space?”

“Do you?”

“Which of our places is closer?”

“Mine’s about forty-five minutes away,”

“From here mine’s about half an hour. It’s a bit spartan, but I always have extra supplies. We can spend the night there.”

“And your roommate won’t mind?”

“It’s a small town in the valley,” David replied, “Lots of space for not a lot of rent. We’ll be fine.”

“If you say so…”

They arrived at David’s apartment and the camping supplies were set up in the living room. Gwen claimed his bedroom and said he could either take the couch or the floor. David opted for the floor in a room which offered privacy. Who knew what kind of pranks the little hellions would try otherwise.

“Crap,” Gwen lamented as she sat on his bed, “I left my pajamas in my car and I’m not going back outside.”

“I can offer you some clothes of mine in the meantime,” David offered.

“Fair warning, I will be keeping them,” Gwen told him.

“I doubt I’d be so willing to use them after you have,” David parried as he dug out a pair of worn pants and a t-shirt out of his dresser, “Put these on,”

“You want me to put them on right away?” Gwen raised a teasing brow at him.

“We’re going to sleep.”

“Just sleep?”

“I love you,” David replied, “But as nice as my place is the walls are still thin and there are children in the next room. I’m not scaring them for life and it’s almost impossible for you to keep quiet.”

Gwen huffed, “Fair enough. David?” she asked as they settled down into his bed.

“What?”

“What happens tomorrow?”

“Whatever tomorrow brings,” he answered, “But I have high hopes,”

“For them?”

“For them, for us, wherever it leads. They have each other, they have us, and most importantly; I have  _ you _ .”

Comforted by his blunt words, Gwen snuggled into his embrace, and they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, now that we come to an end, leave a comment and let me know what you thought about this work. I worked so hard on it and would really appreciate the feedback. I love you guys, you're awesome, and I hope to see you again soon. Until then!


	12. Patchwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are explanations, and perhaps a little more danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back bitches! Jk, jk I love you all very much and appreciate all the love you've given this story. Be that as it may, however, I'm not sure I have the time to dedicate to a full sequel story. However, I did receive a comment asking on a bit more backstory for some of the secondary plot (bc let's be real, the whole camp subplot was really just there to give reason for the Gwenvid plot) and I aim to please. So here we are, a bit of backstory on a few mentioned events and some more Reverse Gwenvid fluff. Enjoy!

Max and Nikki had not spent the night sleeping, as their counselors had expected. Sleep would have been too easy. But it wasn’t, it was elusive and slippery and continued to escape their grasps for a good while yet. Too much had happened. No, the children did not sleep. They lay awake for a good portion of the night; each of them lost in their own thoughts. What did all this mean for them? Being abandoned by their parents like this, it was a strange situation. And each of them had wounds they would rather lick in the silence and solitude of their own minds. That was, of course, until Nikki spoke up, “Hey Max? You awake?”

“Yeah,” came Max’s reply. He shifted in the blankets which had been spread out over the couch which they laid on.

“What are you thinking about?”

“What are  _ you _ thinking about?”

“I asked you first,” Nikki stared up at the popcorn ceiling, hadn’t Neil once said that was how you got asbestos in your system?

“I’m not really thinking of anything,” Max told her, “Except maybe how shitty this situation is.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, why is it that two people we didn’t know before this summer give more of a shit about us than our own parents? You know? Why does David care about me? I’ve given him shit about everything, been just as rebellious as I was at Camp Campbell and he was chill with it despite saying he wanted to make a real Woodscout out of me.”

“I don’t know,” Nikki replied, “Personally I would have been all for it. But ever since we merged camps I noticed he started acting differently than he did when we first met him. He’s loosened up a bit.”

“Maybe it’s because he’s getting some from Gwen,” Max mused, turning on his side in an effort to regain a comfortable position.

“Getting some?”

“Yeah… I’m not really sure what that means,” Max admitted, “But it makes sense.”

“Or maybe he likes you because you because of all the help you gave him in the raids.”

“Or that,” Max allowed, “Man I kinda wish those had taken longer, they were fun.”

“Max,” Nikki rolled over to her stomach so she could face in his direction, “Tell me again, about the first raid you went on.”

Max shot his eyes up to where Nikki was, though since he wasn’t moving anything but his eyes he couldn’t really see her over his mass of hair, “Yeah, that first one was a pretty good piece of work…”

CC

The Woodscouts had been doing reconnaissance in order to make sure the information Max had given them was correct. According to David it needed to be timed perfectly so as not to avoid suspicion. Of course, that was all thrown out the window when during one of the nights Max had been sleeping in Nikki’s cabin -it being infinitely more comfortable than the Woodscout standard issue cots- when David had snuck in through the window by his bed and woken him up. With a teasing lilt to his voice David had reminded Max of where he was  _ supposed _ to have been, but promised not to tell the Garden Mother so long as he dressed and came quickly. They had met said Garden Mother at the Flowerscout camp’s central fountain where it had been revealed to him that they were going to raid Camp Campbell. 

They took a boat across the lake, and after asking Max where Nerris’ tent was they sent him off to cause some chaos that would take focus over the missing campers. Max had been waiting for an opportunity like this. He broke into the arts and craft supplies and got to work. It had been difficult to put together under the cover of darkness, but he remembered the first catapult he’d constructed while here, trying to kill Daniel with it or at least severely injure the man -preferably in the face so he would shut up- and it was easy enough to rebuild. The contraption was wheeled out and Max gathered up rocks, aiming them at different permanent structures and letting them loose. The counselor’s cabin he would save for last. And the Quartermaster’s store… he would need to set that place on  _ fire _ , but later.

The latrines, the mess hall, the different “camps”, all of them went under an endless barrage of rocks large enough to do some damage, but not large enough to cause a loud noise. When he saw David and Gwen running for the boat with a wiggling package in their grips he loaded up the biggest rock he could find and carry into the machine. Aiming it at the counselor’s cabin he let it loose and ran for the docks before he could see the impact. He wished he could have set the place on fire… but David and Gwen had told him an emphatic no on the way over. Besides, fire could get out of control incredibly quickly and innocent people could have been hurt. Property damage on the small scale would have to do. They leapt into the boat and David revved the engine so they tore out of the dock and sped back to camp.

CC

“That sounds like it was so much fun,” Nikki mused, “I wish I could have been there…”

“I’m pretty sure the only reason you weren’t is because it would have been too much trying to reign in both of us,” Max replied, “And hey, you were able to convince Preston to come with us.”

“He didn’t need that much convincing in the first place,” Nikki laughed.

“Still, I think the rabid growling helped.”

“You think?”

“He was ready to rebel, and then you got all dramatic and foaming at the mouth, pushing him for the sake of his art or whatever shit he claimed it to be.”

“I still can’t believe we had to take Jermy Fartz with us,”

“Yeah, thank Christ David managed to convince Pikeman to take him.”

“Yeah… how  _ did _ he manage that anyways?”

CC

The fight that had broken out between David and his cousin had started while Pikeman had been making some incredibly racist and sexist comments about Gwen. Despite not completely understanding the gist of what Pikeman was saying Max felt himself growing incredibly angry. Gwen was a lot better than most of the adults Max had ever met, and he wanted to deck the pimply, snot-nosed redhead for his comments. All the other campers were incredibly uncomfortable as Pikeman prattled on, stopping every so often to laugh at his own jokes. The boys had continuously looked around, each silently imploring the other to make a move and do something. That would be all the catalyst they needed to take him out. Or that an adult figure who knew how to handle him would show up. That would have worked just as well too.

David had gone off to deal with something for a fast moment, but came back in time to catch Pikeman in the middle of his insensitive and disgusting rant. He hadn’t said a word to stop him, merely walked close and punched him right in the face. He leapt on top of the surveyor and started beating the crap out of him. And from that moment on Max had nothing but respect for the Cedar scout who’d rescued him -it didn’t save David from ribbing and sarcastic quips, but considering Max rarely respected anyone it said a lot.

Pikeman’s cronies leapt into the fray to help out their leader, but David impressed even more by taking on all three of them without difficulty. He threw one out and took on two only for the third to immediately come back in. It didn’t stop until Gwen had come out and halted everything. David had ended up bruised and bloody from a few well placed strikes, but the other three were far worse off. Another point for David in Max’s book. When the outsiders had cleaned themselves up and made to beat a retreat, David stopped Pikeman.

“You’re not leaving just yet,” he’d said.

“And why not?” Pikeman was trying for false bravado, but Max -from his hiding place- could see that the smaller redhead was trying not to piss himself.

“If I tell Miss Santos about what you said, in full hearing of our young scouts mind you, she has all the grounds to file a suit against the Woodscouts. Not to mention, I let the children keep their phones, at least  _ one _ of them has what you said recorded.”

“You would threaten the entire organization over one woman?” Pikeman was incredulous.

“I wouldn’t,” David replied simply, “But who’s to say one of the Campbell refugees wouldn’t? They’ve dealt with counselors who were less than stellar and they’ve learned they don’t have to put up with it. One word with a tiny bit of evidence and the higher-ups will have to fire you in order to save face.”

“You’re blackmailing me?”

“In a manner of speaking,” David had a calculating glint in his eye, “We have a new addition to our troop. A boy by the name of Jermy Fartz, I think he would fit in better with a smaller troop that has the resources to focus on his… needs. And with the growing enrollment in my own I just don’t have the manpower. But you do.”

“What are you saying?” Pikeman squinted.

“You will take Jermy and welcome him into your troop with open arms. You will inform his parents about the change and will make no attempt to fob him off on someone else should he prove too much for you. You will keep him unless his parents decide to remove him from the organization. And in doing so,  _ I _ will make sure no word of your…  _ inappropriate _ conduct goes beyond these campgrounds.” David stuck out his hand, “Do we have a deal?”

Nervous golden eyes darted between the hand and the eyes of the deal maker before quickly taking the hand and shaking it, “Deal.”

And with that, Jermy was packed up ad moved out of the camp. Leaving the rest of them in relative peace.

CC

“Wow,” Nikki breathed, “I wouldn’t have thought David had it in him.

“Neither would I, if I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes,” Max replied. “Jeez, Neil could stand to take a pointer or two on how to get some sick freak away from them.”

“You mean Tabbii?” Nikki asked.

“Who else would I be talking about?”

“I mean, she’s obsessive, but not exactly a thinker if you know what I mean.”

“Doesn’t that make her more dangerous?”

“How so?”

“I mean, what if she goes all psycho bitch if she thinks Neil is trying to get away from her? We want him to stand up for himself. Not get murdered by a psycho stalker.”

“Please, Tabbii’s harmless… mostly.”

“Exactly my point.”

“And what do you think happened to Daniel and Jen?”

“Don’t know, don’t really care. Though if I could hope for anything it’s that they died. But I’ll settle for life-long imprisonment.”

“Did you hear the other kids talking during camp?”

“About what?”

“Apparently they started acting really weird once the campers started “vanishing”,” Nikki said, “I mean weirder than normal. Space Kid said there was one day they didn’t leave the purification sauna at all, and everyone had to come to them for instructions on what they wanted to do.”

“Did Space Kid say what brought it on?”

“Something about it happening after he brought them medicine from Spooky Island.”

“Medicine? Why would they need medicine?”

“I guess those purification diets couldn’t keep them from getting sick,” Nikki remarked, “They caught a bad cold, Quartermaster was out, and they needed medicine. They decided to stay in the sauna and sent Space Kid and Jermy to get medicine from that lab, remember the one?”

“Oh yeah,” Max replied as he shuddered, “Though to be honest I kinda wish I didn’t.”

“Yeah, me too,” Nikki agreed, thinking back to how one of their escape attempts had landed them on the island on the night of the full moon, and how seeking refuge in a mansion pointed out to them by a boy named Jasper had led them to mental scars that wouldn’t be going away anytime soon.

“And then they just started ignoring the campers?”

“Space Kid said that once he gave them the medicine he found in a bathroom cabinet the window on the door completely fogged up and then they started groaning.”

“Groaning? Like in pain?”

“According to Space Kid, yes. But then again, what does Space Kid know? We are talking about the same kid who ripped off one of my pigtails with his dumb toy rocket.”

“Wait a minute, start from the beginning.”

“Right, so…”

With the dwindling number of campers Daniel and Jen had to be extra careful around the ones they had left. If it was a miserable condition they wouldn’t hesitate to escape to the… at this point there were only boys left so the Woodscouts. And then of course there was the traditional summer cold which made its rounds around Lake Lilac as it did every year. The only problem was that Campbell didn’t keep his summer camp well equipped to handle anything more than a minor scrape or bruise. Medicine was a scarcity in the camp. But if they stayed in the purification sauna they would have a barrier between them and their remaining campers. The only problem with that plan was that they couldn’t get medicine to continue being counselors if they were holed up in the building.

Space Kid and Jermy had been called to the door, and requested by the cultists to get them some medicine. But Quartermaster was off doing something

“Yeah,” Max thought over the oddity of those controlling cultists leaving the kids to their own devices, and their actions within the sauna, “Huh, weird.”

“Hey Max?” Nikki asked.

“What?”

“How do you think Neil’s doing?”

“Well, his dad was the one who picked him up, and judging by the face he made I would say he found it only slightly more enjoyable than the alternative, which would have been spending more time with Tabbii.”

Nikki made a face, “Ugh, tell me about it. You know she tried to scratch my eyes out because I needed Neil’s help with something?”

“It honestly doesn’t surprise me,” Max yawned loudly, “Christ I must be more tired than I thought. I think it’s time we turned it in. G’night Nikki.”

Nikki yawned too, “Night Max.”

CC

Despite earnestly saying that nothing would happen, not with two children right outside the door, neither Gwen nor David had fallen asleep quickly. There was a certain hyper awareness that came with confessing feelings for each other. It left a livewire under their skin, sizzling with electricity at every point of contact. And since they were cuddling, it was a great deal of energy building up. And yet, what could be done about it? Gwen was too vocal and David was unwilling to scar the children for life. They were jaded enough as it was.

But with every shift as the two searched for a more comfortable position without ending their embrace the more torturous it became. The heat was building within their own bodies and between them. The covers were stifling even though it was a relatively cool evening. Was this what emotion, connection did to people in relationships? It was a new experience for both of them.

Frustrated, Gwen sat up, “I can’t do this,” she whispered.

There was a moment of panic, one where David thought she was regretting her confession. Bestill my beating heart, it couldn’t be that, “What do you mean?” he asked her.

“I want to, I need,” Gwen squirmed in her spot before slipping the top over her head. She turned around and lay herself over him, “I don’t care, whatever you need to do to keep me quiet, just do it so you can do me.”

His brain short-circuited. Gwen was a blunt woman, never mincing words when she didn’t have to. But still, less than twenty-four hours, with abandoned children under their watch… his point was that it was a lot to process. And it certainly wasn’t helping that Gwen was trailing kisses up and down his jawline, fingers slipping under the shirt he wore and drawing distracting patterns against his overheated flesh.

“David,” she whined quietly, “come on.”

One of the things that should have told him how much Gwen had meant to him long before this was how effortless it was for her to make his control snap. And just like that she had done it again. He could only take so much, and when it truly counted he was a gentleman. It was most unchivalrous to deny a lady her request, wasn’t it?

However, what was usually frenzied and blazing between them was instead torturously languorous. In order to keep her from crying out David had taken the lead. But fevered touches were soft caresses, hurried movements seeking completion were instead drawn out and measured. The flame smoldered between them, stoked quietly with each careful movement. Gwen was a rather impatient woman, when she wanted something she went after it and she hated to be kept waiting. But each time she would start to voice her discontent David would stop and kiss her deeply.

Emotions poured between them, spoken without saying a single word. Was this what love was like? Or was it just the expression of an abstract concept and feeling as influenced by words media put to it? All consuming passion, they had felt it before. But this was like all those moments in the paperback pink books. The one which said there were no words for. Just connection and touch and feeling and a quiet sea that one slowly sunk to the bottom of it. There was too much air and not enough, a feeling of clarity and confusion that fogged the mind over. With the effort it took to keep quiet it was the longest they had ever gone for in a single round. And yet there was a new tinge to the emotions in the air as they bathed in the afterglow, cuddled close together.

“I,” Gwen was hoarse, “I never knew it could feel like that.”

“You think I would?” he asked in reply.

“What I mean is… I’ve read about it in all those romance books, so many times they described a moment like that. I always thought it was a way to sell for more than just sex. You were selling a connection between two people, something deeper than human understanding, yet something everyone is purported to want. Another half, a way of feeling complete again. I… I thought they were just making it all up.”

“I wouldn’t argue that at all,” David quietly agreed, “I know about love, I’ve felt all the different kinds before. I’ve felt the love of family, of friends, of my job… I’ve never felt like this with anyone or anything before.”

“Careful,” Gwen teased as she poked a pectoral, “I think you might be going soft there.”

“As if I would ever allow myself to,” David scoffed, “You like me too much this way.”

“Mm,” Gwen hummed sleepily, “You’re right, I do.”

CC

A phone call early the next morning broke the quiet stillness of a semi-conscious world, bringing everyone in the apartment to a startled and agitated awakening. It was David’s phone that was ringing, so he floundered about with his hand for a few moments until he located the device and brought it to his ear.

“Hello?” he murmured sleepily, eyes closing after he had registered that it was in fact answered.

“Mr. Greenwood?” it was one of the Agents Miller calling him, “I’m afraid we have some bad news,”

“What? Did Cameron slip away from justice as per usual?” he quipped crankily.

“No, but those two cultist counselors did,” Agent Miller replied, “Are all the children back with their parents?”

“Unfortunately not,” David covered his yawn, his mind fully awake but his body a bit slow on the upkeep, “Wait, you said that Daniel and Jen escaped? How?”

“Apparently they were far more careful than Campbell was, they managed to get away from the agents through some sort of escape tunnel they had under their purification sauna.”

Suddenly the idea of that sauna being on top of a hill made more sense than ever. And what was worse was that two deranged lunatics were now on the loose. The problem was that they had no obvious motive; so they could be wanting anything from finding another camp to hide in to wanting revenge on the trio of kids who started the Campbell trouble in the first place. And the scariest thing about lunatics was having very little knowledge of what they were capable of. Suppose that the kids were in danger, there was no way of knowing how much danger they were in. And unfortunately both Max and Nikki’s parents weren’t in any position to take either child back.

“Which children still haven’t been returned to their guardians?” Agent Miller asked.

“Campers Max and Nikki,” he explained, “We’ve tried getting in contact with Max’s parents to no avail. And Nikki’s gave us warning they were off on their own business and wouldn’t be able to pick their daughter up for at least a week.”

“I see, well since this has turned into a federal case, Agent Miller and I are granting you and Miss Santos temporary custody of the children until we can track these two down, or find out what happened to their parents. Do you have their contact information? Some type of records we might have access to so we can identify and track them down?”

“Yes,” he still had access to Max’s file, and Gwen to Nikki’s. It would be a simple job to compile them and get them shipped out, “Is there an email address we can send them too, or would you rather meet us in person?”

“I believe a meeting back at the campgrounds around lunchtime should be sufficient,” Agent Miller responded, “We’ll see you then.”

David hung up the phone and nudged Gwen, who had fallen asleep half on and half off him, to wake her up.

“Wha-” she snorted as she woke, “Wha ‘s it David?”

“We need to get going,” David told her as he sat up, her sliding off his chest in the process.

“Why?”

“We have to meet the with Agents Miller back at the campgrounds. Something’s come up.”

Gwen let out a strangled groan, “Fine, I’ll put my clothes back on.”

“I thought you might want to take a shower first.”

“Not unless you plan on joining me.”

“If I did that it would make us incredibly late.”

“More’s the pity,” Gwen lamented as she disentangled herself from the sheets and stumbled towards the door, “Sure you don’t want to join?”

“Want to? Yes. Will? For the sake of the children and our upcoming meeting, no.”

“Hmm…” Gwen moved away from the door.

“What are you doing?”

She kissed him long and deep and languidly, stirring his passions before breaking away and sauntering back towards the door, “Giving you a few things to think about while I’m in there all by myself, alone and soaking wet.”

“In more ways than one I would guess,” he tried for sardonic, but his voice came out a bit too strangled for that effect. Instead he sounded like he was begging for the information -which he was, but he didn’t want to  _ sound _ like it.

She gave him a wry smirk, “Don’t you know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, no plans or promises to turn this into a longer story, but some perhaps wanted/needed closure for some of the threads I left hanging. Hopefully this was open-ended enough to let me continue if I wish. But for now, leave a review and tell me what you thought. Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Shall I go on? Let me know in the comments and thanks for reading everybody!


End file.
